Changing The Way The Story Goes(First Season)
by cimmimon
Summary: A different take on the classic first season. With a different take on characters, their development, and their past. When an american teenager moves to Japan what was she expecting? Certainly not a talking cat, turning into a magical girl, an over protective man who appears from no where, and certainly not all the issues that arise from being in the midst of it. Really she wasn't.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- Sailor Moon does not belong to me and the rights go to their rightful owner. Thank you.**

 **Edited- 12/19/2018**

Prologue

The kingdoms of the planets and their moons were in a disarray. Rebellions created by an evil force took over. People not taken by this demonic plague feared for their lives. No one knew how this had started, but most knew for sure that this would all end in death. The warriors knew not how to stop it but were doing all that they could to keep the people safe. Royal families and high class citizens became corrupt, declaring war on other planets, refugees escaped to other planets for their home had already been destroyed and life on that planet had died only to be hit by the corruption on the next planet.

Most knew not but the ones sworn to secrecy knew where this had all started. The birthplace of the Silver Alliance, the moon of Earth. A vile woman blinded by jealousy and rage turned to a demonic power in hopes to take what she thought was rightfully hers. She had been corrupted beyond saving, her soul sold to a demon who wanted nothing more than to destroy this universe. This woman under control by the demon convinced people to listen to her and sent them to destroy the other planets of the alliance. It was working all in her favor.

The kings and queens of Pluto, Earth, Mercury, Saturn, and the Moon still remained unharmed in all of this mess. Deciding that it was best they sent a sole warrior of Pluto to guard the Gates of Time in case the vile demon had made its way there. The reasoning behind this decision was for the planet of Pluto had an affinity to time and many mages from the planet could either see through time or control time to a certain degree. With a farewell the Queen of Pluto was sent to the place beyond time and space to never be seen again until the time for her need came. Her husband wept as he watched her go but knew she was their saving hope if the demon went to corrupt the time stream.

The queen and king of Saturn decided to be put into eternal rest for they had already destroyed multiple planets in hope for the corruption to stop spreading. The mercurian king had already lost his wife in the battle to escape to the moon so he was ready to die with honor and glory fighting the woman who took his everything away. The moon queen lost her husband many years ago, she had already decided to sacrifice herself in her daughters stead with the use of the silver crystal to end everything then and there.

The king and queen of Earth could only watch as everyone decided that there on that day everyone would die. The king of Earth was a smart man, knowing that one day he and his precious wife would die killing the monsters who started this adversity. But he didn't think that this evil would have already reached this far with no hope of repair.

The warriors that had served protecting this universe prayed to their gods for strength and protection, they would fight their brothers and sisters who were not that strong willed as they to defeat the evil.

By now most of the kingdoms had fallen, it came as a surprise that Jupiter one of the strongest planets was the first to fall. Soon after that the other Jovian planets fell, Uranus being the last. Mars fell quickly after Venus, and with the Sun being gone the longest nobody would be the wiser.

With this final stand on the Moon everything fell, sealing the wicked queen and vile demon away. Though everyone had lost their lives, the seal trapping those two and their court away would soon fade, releasing them from there state. And so with a sacrifice of her life, one Moon queen wished that everyone could be reborn again in a different time to be stronger to defeat them once and for all.

That is where our story begins, one thousand years into the future to a young teenagers room packing her things to move to Japan.


	2. Chapter One

**Edited 12/19/2018**

Chapter One

Charcoal coated fingers drifted along the smooth paper, creating an image in time. All around the paper on the art ruined desk were soft pastel chalks and dark charcoals. The wall above the once white desk were paintings and drawings of random things, some overlapping others while some hung in frames. Across from this wall was a double sized bed underneath a wide window with the blinds wide open, sunlight flickering in as the maple tree outside played with the breeze.

Shelves hung from the wall to the right of the desk that once held books, assorted items, and art supplies were now put away in moving boxes. The closet lay to the left of the wall with the art clinging to it. On the closet doors was a painted picture of the solar system. Moving boxes cluttered this small space.

The nightstand held a clock and lamp shade that had little bunnies and Moons on the cover of it. The comforter and pillow cases that encased the bed were that of a galaxy printed fabric, glow 'in' the dark stars covered a small space of the ceiling above where the pillows sat on the bed. The figure sitting in the chair at the desk suddenly looked up with alert, knocking down some pencils and chalks onto the laminated floors.

The door opening up slightly to reveal a rather petite women with long black hair that seemed to be a deep purple with blue highlighted here and there coming down to her waist, brown orbs seemed to draw you in. Wearing an apron over a yellow sundress she opened the door to its fullest. Looking down at her daughter with charcoal coating her fingers, she sighed.

Her daughter looked like she was in a state of purity. Blonde hair that looked like threads of gold was styled into two buns on each side of her head and hair streamers coming out of each reaching down to her calves. Giant blue eyes with silver peeking here and there brought together her heart shaped face in a childlike manner.

"Honey, you need to clean up, dinner is almost ready," Ikuko Tsukino said.

"Alright mum, I'll be down in a few," the young girl named Serena Tsukino replied. standing up as her mother left the door open. Wiping her hands on her pants she walked towards the bathroom to remove all remaining chalk from her hands. Finishing up she walked down stairs to see her brother already down there eating dinner.

Sammy Tsukino, her younger brother by a few years, had soft brown hair that bordered onto a darker color. His eyes took after their mother, a rich chocolate brown. Grabbing a plate full of food Serena then went to sit down across from her brother at the circular wooden table.

"Have you started packing your things you two?" Mrs. Tsukino questioned them both as she came to sit down between them.

"Almost down with my room mom, but your going to have to help me with the fragile stuff in a couple of days," Sammy responded between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes and meatloaf.

"Alright, how about you Serena?" she turned to look at her eldest child.

"Eh, oh I'm almost done just need to pack up my pictures and art supplies," Serena said. Ikuko giving a nod in acceptance.

"I want you all packed by this weekend because we will be leaving Tuesday to your grandma's old house."

"Yes mom!" came the respective response as the dinner came to an end a few of minutes later. With the conversation going to different topics once something was mentioned of another thing.

With dinner done dishes in the sink, the kitchen cleaned up, everyone went to there respective rooms, some packing or playing video games as the day finally came to an end. Blinds closed already, leaving everyone in the house to miss the extravagant show of a shooting star. A before warning if you will to the troubles that were yet to come.

* * *

Moving to a new house, or even a different state can or could be exciting, but moving to another country is entirely different. Even with the future events of a talking cat and being a magical girl that will catch our protagonist off guard. A couple weeks have passed since their move to Japan into their deceased grandma's house.

The house was in a good neighborhood, a simple two story house with a front and backyard, on a street with other houses that look almost identical to one another. Outside the house in the early mornings you can see a white Subaru driving out of the driveway When we head inside we can see the remnants of boxes in the kitchen and in the appropriate places as their labels stated. Though the house had furniture most of it was sold because of its outdatedness.

By midday up the stairs music was blasting from the room of Serena Tsukino. A bubbly teenage girl, who was now entering her junior year of high school, she was finishing unboxing all her things. Her desk already having art supplies and pictures stacked on top of it. Bed already set up like it had been for weeks and shelves built half way and forgotten about. Clothes could be seen hanging inside the small open closet. Window wide open and sunshine lighting most of her room with the help of the ceiling light.

Dancing around her room unboxing things as she went, Serena could be seen as having a fun time. But truthfully she was having some major doubts about being in Japan. Not because her Japanese wasn't any good, but because of the reason why her family moved into her grandma's home. Not that anything was bad in her family, just the feeling as something that was supposed to be there was simply missing.

Having gone through problems throughout her life, Serena was doubtful that anything good would happen to her. She was a pessimist and a realist. Little did she know was how right she truly was because the next day would change her way of life forever. Still with all of these horrible thoughts plaguing her mind, Serena had finally finished unpacking, lost in thought as she began hanging up her would have had her room finished a couple of days ago but she had to help her mom and little brother set up the electronics in the house being the "tech" savvy person she was. Grabbing a couple nails and hammer in her right hand she got to work hanging her cork board and frames with her most prized art pieces. Some of a distant lands with castles, while others being of people of importance like a man with dark ebony hair and stormy blue eyes. She began thinking of what the day entailed, since her mom began working at her new job as a social worker, Serena was left alone to watch over her little brother Sammy, and her mom promising to pick something up for dinner.

'Hopefully it will be pizza' Serena thought as her belly growled, demanding her to fill the dark hole she called her stomach. Finishing the task at hand, Serena walked towards the kitchen to find something edible to eat. Bad thoughts were still plaguing her mind, thinking that Sammy might be hungry she yelled from where she stood asking he wanted anything to eat.

"No need to shout banshee!" Sammy yelled back from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Well are you hungry or not spore I don't have all day for you remarks," Serena said.

"Fine I am hungry and would like something, what does her majesty have in mind?" Sammy responded with a dramatic bow.

"Well I don't know about you drama Queen, but there is nothing in this house to eat and I am starving," that was a false statement but she was bored of the food in the house.

"Your always starving, WAIT I'M NOT A DRAMA QUEEN!" Sammy shouted the last part at the realization that his older sister just called him a drama Queen.

"Get your shoes on and a different top, we're going to get something to eat," Serena said walking away to grab her wallet with the correct currency and phone. Sammy jumping at the prospect of finally leaving the house and seeing the Jubban region, rushed to his room in a flurry.

A few minutes later the two siblings could be seen laughing and joking around on their way out of the neighborhood and into the city of Tokyo. Walking around and pointing at shops and such, they decided to stop at a place called Crown Arcade. An arcade and eatery in one.

Walking in you could see arcade games being played by young adults and children of all ages the style looked like an 90's American dinner. Walking to sit at the counter they swerved around the masses. Finding two empty stools was easy as there was only two people sitting at the counter.

One being a child with bright red curly hair drinking a milkshake, and another being a young man with dark ebony hair drinking what looked like coffee. Finally sitting down from their short yet long walk to the place, a man with sandy hair and with eyes the color of a clear lake standing behind the counter walked over to them.

"Hey you two must be new here, my name is Motoki Furuhata. What can I get you two?" He said genuinely with a very charming smile.

"Umm, can I get a uh," looking at the menu placed in front of her she the replied,"vanilla milkshake and some fries, and the spore wants?" looking at her brother for his order.

"Can I have a fry and a chocolate milkshake as well," nodding the man named Motoki went to place their orders. Both completely forgetting that they were there to get lunch.

Coming back to them with two milkshakes he leaned on the counter and asked, "Where you guys come from you got an accent?"

"Oh we're from America, we just moved here a couple weeks ago," Serena answered as she turned to her brother to hand him some coins to go and play the game he had been eyeing since they came in. Accepting the coins he was given he took another sip of his drink, dashing off to wait in line for his turn at the game.

"Nice, if you don't mind me asking why did you move?" him asking that question made Serena blank for second.

Seeming to get her bearings straight she responded with typical response of, "family problems brought us to move here."

"That's too bad. So what's your name? I mean I am a total stranger but you got my name and I don't seem to have yours, you can see where this puts us at an impasse right?"

"Well my mother did tell me not to talk to strangers," she looked at him with playful grin, "but seeing as your the one who took our order I think I can make an exception. My name's Serena Tsukino, and my younger brother playing the video games over there is Sammy Tsukino."

"Wait one moment I will be right back," Motoki said as he went around a corner. For a while Serena looked around the arcade and studied the people that congregated the building. Looking at where Sammy was playing an old video game from when she was younger caused her to smile.

It reminded her of simpler times of when she was younger, helping her to somewhat shield her from the harshness of reality yet at the same time showing her how truly evil it was. Grimacing at an old memory she turned around to meet a smiling Motoki holding an order of fries. Drinking her shake she smiled back at him as he set her food down.

Conversing a little bit about themselves with each other while Motoki worked the counter shift at the same time, they became somewhat friends. Sammy coming back again when he finished his game resulted in a change of topics, bringing the young boy into the conversation. Finished with their snack which was supposed to be lunch and actual food they payed and left saying a quick goodbye to the arcade worker and headed home.

When Motoki and Serena talked, she learned that he was the son of the owner of the shop and he worked there part time. She also found out that he was in college to become a doctor. Serena learned that Motoki was a very friendly person, wondering at that time if he could actually get angry at someone but put that thought off for the meantime. Motoki also had a very lovely girlfriend name Reika, who was doing a volunteering program in a different country. They both learned odd facts about each other to pass the time until she left.

Night time fell and the lights to their house were on. Car now parked in the driveway like it was this early morning. Nothing much happened when Ikuko Tsukino came home with a pizza tired from her long day of work. With everyone fed the whole house was happy. Everyone going to bed a little earlier than used to to get up for a big day that morning.

* * *

Sitting at the counter of the now closed arcade, a young man with dark ebony hair and eyes the color of the ocean during a storm was drinking another cup of black coffee. Across from him we see a Motoki Furuhata wiping down the counter mumbling to himself about self righteous, pompous, jerks who wouldn't leave him alone for a day. With the other man glaring at the sandy haired man who was now mumbling curses thinking he couldn't be heard by said man that was being cursed.

"You know if you want to curse someone out my old friend, you might want to do it more silently unless you know, you want them to retaliate," the man smoothly said after taking another drink of his black coffee.

"You know someone won't have to curse someone out if they weren't harping me on telling them about the blonde girl that was sitting in here earlier," Motoki glared back.

"I'm not harping, I am simply asking you who she was and what you learned of her," he counterattacked.

"Shields, that is harping,"Motoki grumbled.

"I didn't know we were on a last name bases now Furuhata?"

"Darien Shields! Don't you have papers due!" Motoki now frustrated at the man in front of him for being so irritating.

The man we now know of named Darien Shields took another drink of his coffee in response to the true statement yet not wanting to admit to it. "Well I better be off, see you in the morning!" Darien said finishing off his coffee and throwing down some cash on the counter turning his back to his longtime friend and leaving the arcade.

"Hey, you better get your butt back in here mister!" Motoki yelled to the retreating, I mean leaving figure of Darien.

"When you learn to finally get a backbone and curse at me then I might listen to you," Darien replied not even turning to look at his fuming friend and started walking home to an empty apartment. Heaving a sigh, a loud grumble could be hear erupting from the distance. Something dark was coming upon the world, and the planet did not like the way this evil felt.

* * *

-Next morning-

When the sun started to rise in the distance, an annoying alarm clock was going off in our protagonists bedroom. Groaning at the sound of the clock Serena crawled out of bed in a fit of blankets and sheets. Mumbling about how it should be a crime to walk up so early in the day, she set out to get ready for hell, I mean school.

Putting her hair up in her customary odangos, she put on her uniform disdainfully missing the American school system. Packing up her wallet and phone into her school bag she walked out of her room. Tugging at how short her school skirt was, she inched her way towards the bathroom wishing the sleepiness went away by the time she finished up.

Heading downstairs to start the day, which should be illegal to wake up this early in Serena's opinion, ate breakfast, said goodbye and started walking to school. Her being the only one having to walk because her school was in a different location than Sammy's and her moms work. I would feel sad too as Serena was, grumbling and muttering curses under her breath for all this unnecessary exercise.

As Serena walked to school she could hear a huge commotion going on up ahead. Walking at a faster pace she finally saw what the huge deal was about. Up ahead a couple middle school boys were playing with a cat that looked to have had a bandage stuck to its forehead. Feeling pity for the creature she decided to do something about it. "Hey you boys! Get away from that cat!"

Hearing a yell from behind them, the boys turned to see a fuming Serena and decided to bolt before they got in even more trouble. "You poor thing," whispered the petite girl. Walking up to the frozen cat, Serena crouched down to get a better look at the pitiful thing. Carefully setting her bag down, as not to scare the cat she reached forward to grab the thing.

Quickly as she could she brought the thing into her arms and pulled the bandages off of its forehead. Shocked at what was underneath the bandages, her grasp on the cat went a little limp giving the cat plenty of time to jump out of the startled young girls arms and jump onto the fence next to them both. Looking up Serena saw the cat giving her a weird look. Thinking that she was late enough Serena grabbed her bag and got up from her position on the ground and started on her way to school again.

The school day progressed as other day at school would go. The social aspect of school was hard on Serena, being the new girl in the middle school year as well, did not go well. Though that didn't stop her from trying to make new friends. Having made at least three new friends Serena felt content.

As the school day ended Serena felt a bad feeling in the bottom of her stomach like something terrible will happen that she wasn't prepared for. Deciding to ignore it she went with her new friends that invited her to look at a sale with them at a jewelry store a couple blocks down. Texting her brother and mother to where she was going, she and her new friends went off.

Arriving at the shop just a short time after, they entered to find a whole bunch of people frantically rushing all over the place. A lady with rust colored hair and wearing a slutty black dress was yelling about discounts on different pieces of jewelry, making everyone even more rambunctious. Finally having enough of it she told her new friends she was leaving. Them being under the spell of the sale didn't even bat an eyelash at her words allowing her escape.

Exiting the shop she didn't expect to rudely bump into someone right away. Hitting a solid chest hurt her forehead more than it should causing her to fall back on her butt. Looking up she saw the man from the arcade with the ebony hair. Now she could see that his eyes were a stormy ocean, calling for her to fall in its abyss.

What was she thinking, this man caused her to fall down on her butt! But he was handsome in her eyes, looking at him now caused her to wonder if she knew him personally at some point in her life. Of course that would be impossible she just moved here and she never knew anyone that looked or even resembled him. Or did she? No, she thought. Definitely not, if she did she probably would have never forgotten about him. Maybe in a different lifetime.

The way he carried himself like he was an important person did not escape her critical eyes. But did he not understand fashion? I mean a pea green jacket, a black turtleneck, with black slacks she thought. What kind of person would subject themselves to that kind of torture? Oh wait, clearly the man in front of her. This thought process was in seconds but seemed like forever as the man in front of her was thinking things similar to her but on a different note. No one noticing a flash of gold sparkling in his eyes while he was staring at the young girl by a couple of years on the ground.

"Watch where you're going mister!" Serena said standing up and dusting herself off. Not noticing how the man was still in a daze. "Excuse me, aren't you going to apologize?" questioning the man still in front of her.

Coming out of his daze Darien glared at the girl in front of him,"Why should I do that odango?"

"Odango?" Serena sputtered in surprise. "Why you, my name is Serena not odango you baka!" raising her voice a little louder to get her point across. People walking by looked at the young "couple" strangely before continuing on with their business.

"Could have fooled me," at this moment Darien was regretting everything that came out of his mouth. He was amused though how she got easily angry at him.

"I don't have time for this." Briskly she walked away from the amused man behind her with a glint in his eyes that promised a meeting in the future.

Arriving at home a few minutes later Serena was met with her brother playing on his console in the living room. Noticing on how most of the boxes were unpacked and items put away Serena didn't feel the need to reprimand the young boy. Going to her room to dump her stuff Serena thought she could help her mother more and unbox the rest of the things in the kitchen.

Couple of hours later, her mom was home again bringing some fast food for dinner afterwards everyone went their ways. Her mom already in bed and her brother on his way, Serena started on her homework for the day. Half way through though a tapping noise was coming from her closed window. Looking over her shoulder from the desk she saw the cat she had saved that morning. Treading slowly she opened the window as the cat jumped in and landed on her bed. The cat had a slick black coat, and an odd feature to it was its crescent Moon on their forehead.

"Now kitty cat, it's just rude to come into someone's house without permission!" Serena turned to lecture the cat who was licking its front paw seeming not to even care she was talking to it.

"I would like to thank you for saving me today," the cat started. Freezing Serena looked to the cat with wide eyes. With a serious expression for a cat, "Now I have been looking for you for a very long time."

"Talking cat," Serena kept mumbling this trying to help her brain process this phenomenon.

Getting tired of her just repeating that phrase the cat responded, "Yes I am a talking cat now get yourself together and listen to what I have to say!"

"I must be asleep, or I slipped some drugs from someone. Oh god this is not happening...I must be going insane and I'm only sixteen!" Serena continued ignoring the mad cat.

"Look at me," the cat said, "My name is Luna and I have been tasked to finding and awakening the sailor senshi. It appears you were one of them so I followed you home to awaken your powers."

"Okay," Serena was trying to calm down only to continue,"Say I am to believe you Luna is it? What is the catch to all of this?"

"You will fight the evil that entered this world for it is your destiny!" Luna said proudly.

"Okay, let's get this straight. Your a talking cat, which shouldn't be speaking in the human language. Your saying I'm some kind of 'sailor senshi' that needs to awakened. Finally I have to fight evil because it's my destiny? How does all that not sound crazy?" Looking at the cat she added, "How am I to believe this?"

Looking at the young girl the cat sighed. Thinking that this girl was just going to be naive and listen to everything she said and believe it the cat was, well she didn't know how to feel. Refusing her destiny was somewhat a blow to the cats ego. Luna then backflipped and in a spell of magic a little compact appeared in front of her.

"This will help you transform, with the words 'Moon Prism Power' you will become the senshi of the Moon who fights evil for love and justice," Luna continued on in a huge explanation of how it was her destiny to fight evil and find the Moon Princess and protect her, seeming to ignore the teenage girls problems. The girl was just being realistic.

"Alright, so all I have to say is those words, I become a magical girl that fights evil, then what?" Serena questioned slowly reaching for the pink compact frustrated at the cat for somewhat ignoring her.

"Yes, now hurry up something bad is happening right now and you need to help!" was the hurried response from Luna.

"Alright then what else do I have to lose?" mumbled Serena gripping the pink compact. Raising the compact into the air she shouted the magical words,"MOON PRISM POWER!"

With that Serena lit up in a pink beam, as magical stars encircled her. Red ribbons coming out of nowhere transforming her clothes into the sailor suit. Looking down at herself Serena was shocked that that actually worked. Now wearing red knee high boots with crescent Moons accenting the front of them, long white gloves and a blue sailor cape. A full white bodysuit with a short blue mini skirt. A big red bow placed on her lower back and another red bow placed on her chest with the compact resting on it. Red orb like objects rested in her buns with wing like clips below it. Looking back up at Luna with a shocked expression,"I'm supposed to wear this to fight evil?"

"Yes, is there a problem Sailor Moon?" Luna questioned.

"Is there a problem? OF COURSE THERE IS A PROBLEM! I LOOK LIKE A DAMN STRIPPER!" Serena yelled fury taking over her emotions as a flash of silver swept across her eyes going unnoticed by both occupants in the room.

"Well that is the traditional senshi outfit," Luna camly said licking her paw as she said so. "Now if your done having that tantrum of yours the negaforce are taking actions right now and you need to stop them."

"Tantrum, negaforce? Ugh do I have any weapons or superpowers or something?" really hoping she got a weapon or something to protect herself.

"Well you have that tiara, and you have super strength, are faster, and can jump higher than average humans. Now are you satisfied because if the negaforce gets away with this task you might as well kiss your world goodbye," replied Luna who was now getting up and sauntering towards the window not bothering to see the look of disappointment and resentment on the new warrior.

"Fine lead the way," bitterness coating Serena's voice.

Both cat and now magical girl jumped out of the window and started their trek to where the negaforce was taking action. Finally reaching their destination Serena recognised this as the store she went to earlier she looked down at Luna. She voiced her earlier experience there.

"So what do I do now?" she said giving a weary look to the cat then the shop then back to the cat again.

"Well you go in there and defeat the monster that is draining their energy," Luna said looking up at the warrior of the Moon still standing there. "Well what are you waiting for!" With that Serena went into action opening the door as quietly as she could and snuck in. Looking around she could see people on the floor and a vampire like creature in the middle of it laughing about how the dark kingdom was going to take over the world. Having enough of that she jumped onto the counter and shouted at the creature.

Turning to look at the little girl standing on the counter the creature took on a grimace. "Who are you little girl, and why are you unaffected?"

"My name is Sailor Moon," as if on autopilot Serena began a foreign speech of, "I fight for love and justice and in the name of the Moon I'll punish you!" With that said the creature started laughing.

"Never heard of you, and you defeating me is laughable. Now minions get her so we can sacrifice her energy to the dark kingdom!" as it said that the unmoving bodies on the tile started getting up and creeped their way to where Sailor Moon was. Eeeping Sailor Moon jumped across the room dodging the people in the process.

"What are you doing Sailor Moon fight them!" came Lunas voice from above.

"THEIR PEOPLE HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE!" shouted Serena's response. Accidentally falling off the counter as she tried to dodge a hand she fell to the ground.

Becoming surrounded by the zombified people came a swish of a dark cloak to her rescue. Being picked up, the person jumped up to one of the rafter beams above them and set her down gently on her feet. Looking up she could now see the person more closely. The now identified man had on dark cobalt and silver armor with a sword strapped to his waist. Looking up she could see that he had dark ebony hair and stormy blue eyes that reminded her of someone but couldn't place who. Realization dawned on her and she became furious.

"HEY WHY THE FUCK DOES HE GET ARMOR AND A WEAPON AND I GET THIS SKIMPY OUTFIT AND A TIARA!" Serena shouted.


	3. You're Kidding Me Right? (2)

Chapter Two

Silence filled the room at Sailor Moons shout of obscenity. Storm cast eyes looked at her in mild shock and red eyes stared at her with pent up frustration.

"Sailor Moon we can talk about costumes later you need to dust that monster before it leaves with the collected energy!" Luna barked at Serena. Turning to the cat Serena gawked with shock.

"How do I do that when I'm in in in," she looked down at herself then back to the cat.

"Grab your tiara take it off, aim it at the monster and say 'Moon Tiara Magic'," was Lunas response. Following her instructions she did just that standing up in the rafters with her mystery savior.

Meanwhile the negaforce monster was giving orders to the zombified people on the ground to get the two superheros down. Suddenly "Moon Tiara Magic" was heard, looking up the monster saw a concentrated amount of energy coming directly at her killing her as it struck. All affected humans were dropped from her spell and knocked into a deep sleep until they awoke the next morning not remembering how they got there. All while thinking they dreamt of chasing a girl dressed in a sailor uniform.

Jumping down to the ground Sailor Moon, Luna, and the mystery savior were seen. Sailor Moon was arguing with Luna while the man was observing her. His dark eyes picking up on the details of her outfit as she screamed at the cat. Noticing she stood with a sense of authority though was small in stature compared to him. She would come up to his chest if they stood in front of the other he thought.

Her hair came down like golden thread bouncing with her every moment. Her eyes were clear blue filled like the sky with hints of anger. Something he disliked, as much as her cursing.

Though he was angry beyond belief she should not be in that outfit or near that pesky little cat. Gold infiltrated his eyes, annoyed at the fact that this woman who he loved would be in dangers way till who knew how long. He knew that he couldn't yell at the cat here since it was too public he would have to lecture the cat later right now they needed to leave before anyone awoke. Coming out of his deep thought he found that they were staring at him awkwardly.

"See he isn't even paying attention!" Luna said looking back at Sailor Moon.

"So, maybe you were just boring, I mean I don't think I would even pay attention to your ramblings!" Serena shouted back. She was more childish in this life than her last.

"They are not ramblings they are very important facts, you don't even know if he can be trusted!"

"He fucking saved me! He has armor and a sword I think I would trust a stranger who saved me and had those things to do so!" was the argument that Luna received for the ninth time that night.

"I don't trust him," Luna firmly said. "You just met the man."

"I just met you too!"

"Ladies, we should have this conversation elsewhere unless you would like the whole city to know about this," came a deep baritone voice beside the girls. Turning to look at the man they both noted that yes indeed they were in the store still, and yes they both noticed cameras in the corners of the store, and thirdy yes they noticed the people on the floor. Agreeing with the unknown man they all left the store to be seen standing on top of a building a couple blocks down.

"Now who are you and who do you work for?" Luna questioned glaring at the young man standing next to the Moon scout.

"You don't need to know who I am, and I work for myself," he said.

"But like what do you call yourself, like I'm Sailor Moon," Serena asked looking up towards the man.

"I have no use for codenames if you want my real name just ask and I shall tell," he responded to Serena.

"Then tell us your name and who you are in alliance with,"Luna spoke up.

"You have no use for my name cat, just like how you had no right to make her a scout!" he raised his voice.

"I had no right? She was and is a scout and she needed to be awakened to fight the evil that has arisen!" argued Luna.

"NO! There are other people who serve the crown that can fight this evil!" yelling at the cat now seething in anger. Storm clouds were forming in the skies above threatening to pour.

"So you serve the crown? Which one?" Luna asked not caring about anything else that he had said.

"I serve my own crown and the alliance which comes with it beast. Who ever let you out of your cage was a fool," he snarled eyes sparking gold.

"What is your crown and name? And how do you know so much?" Luna was becoming suspicious. She only wanted her questions answered, though she was offended by his snarky comments she did have a mission to complete.

"You want to know my name," with a raised eyebrow he continued, "My name is King Endymion and I serve the crown of Earth and the silver alliance with it."

Now he had become smug at the looks he was given by the cat. It amused him how a royal advisor of the moon could not recognize a ruler of planet. He looked at the blonde girl dressed in sailor senshi garb, she was confused.

"Wait, everyone hold on a second," Serena gulped. "So you're the king of this planet who knows Luna and I wasn't supposed to be this?" she looked at the man in question.

"Yes you are correct on all comments. I would hope that you don't continue this setup that you have, if I can spare a few men to fix this problem and fighting these monsters I will. However if you do continue with this escaped," he paused and a more serious look came upon him, "I will have to make sure nothing harmful comes your way. You will not go into a battle without me."

Before Serena could speak up Luna interrupted, "You can't control her she is not under your jurisdiction!"

"Really? She is not on my planet without my permission? I'm sorry is this her planet that she hails from? I hadn't noticed that we left the planet Earth," he said sarcastically, bitterness was found as well.

"You will attract unwanted attention by going by your name," Luna was trying to find a way where this man would never come near her charge.

"Then I will go by Endi, is that alright with you cat?" he really wasn't asking the cat for permission he was looking directly at Sailor Moon the whole time.

"Come on Luna he can't be that bad, plus we are on his planet and he is a king so anything he says goes."

Endymion responded looking directly at Sailor Moon. "I can be trusted with keeping her safe cat."

"I am not just a cat! I am a mau advisor to Queen Serenity of the Moon tasked with finding and awakening the sailor senshi," trying to salvage her pride Luna puffed out her chest as well. Endymion gave her a quick glare before going back to staring at Sailor Moon.

"Oh I forgot to thank you for saving me," Serena said also staring intensely at Endymion.

"It was not a problem," he said, "you should head home it's getting later than earlier." He looked like he wanted to say more but he just turned to stride over to the ledge of the building. Giving Sailor Moon one last glance he jumped off to the next roof, soon leaving their vision.

"He's so dreamy," Serena said in a soft dream like voice.

"He could be an enemy! I never knew a King Endymion back then!"

"Ugh your right, why is it always the hot guys that end up being evil?"

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked as they were leaving the roof to go back to her house.

"Oh it's just a thing, or do you think he's gay?" Serena responded tilting her head.

"Thing? Gay? Sailor Moon we are not discussing that man!" Luna yelled after the girl as she was running at a faster pace than Luna.

As they arrived at Serena's house she had an epiphany. "Luna you will have to leave in the morning before my mom finds you."

"I can't leave you, you are the leader of the scouts and my charge!"

"Well my mom will ask about you, and I don't know if I want you in my house," Serena responded. "You don't even know my name do you?"

"It's Serena I heard people call you that, and I can't leave you!"

"Let's make a deal then, you can stay at my house until another scout who can have pets arrives. Is that alright then?"

"Yes I guess that would be alright then," Luna said crawling into the window after Serena did. Jumping onto the bed as Serena got underneath her covers.

"Then that's how it will go then," came Serena's firm response. With that they both fell asleep.

(Scene Change-Next day)

The sun shone bright as it started to rise in the sky, fluttering light beams shone through the cracks of the blinds. Birds chirping and pollinators getting down to business. Loud screams from a two story house ruined this peacefulness.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE," Serena screeched as she rushed to get her uniform on and everything in her bag. Hopping across the room putting her socks on she grabbed her phone off her nightstand and rushed out her bedroom door. Making it to the top of the stairs she tripped over a toy car and came crashing down. Mother and brother already out of the house she had no one to ask if she was alright. Gracefully going down the railings Luna came up to her mistress with a humorous look on her smug little face.

"If you don't leave now Serena you'll be even more late," Luna remarked as Serena was still in a heap on the ground moaning in pain.

"Go to hell you devil," came the muttered response from the girl on the ground. "You didn't have to wake me up like that."

"Well you didn't get up for your mother, and wouldn't get up for me asking nicely. Pouncing on you with my claws seemed like the next best option that I could take," getting up Luna went to grab Serena's shoes for her.

Now sitting up to reach for the shoes offered to her she went to grab her lunch. Coming back to the entrance of the house she picked up her school bag and lifted Luna onto her shoulder as she went out of the house. Locking the door as an after thought she quickly walked to school nearly missing the late bell.

Luna was outside the window watching her every move as she went about her day. Serena would often sneak glances out the window to see Luna perched in a tree nearby watching with a hawk like stare. Thus making our young girl feel self conscious and nervous. During lunch period Serena was out of it, looking around to see where Luna was now making careful of what she talked about with her friends. This went on for the rest of her school day.

The final bell rang students rushing out of the classrooms and out the gate. Clusters of students talking with each other blocked her from getting a straight way out of the school grounds. Finally she made it out and said a quick farewell to her friends Serena went the opposite direction of them and turned a corner. Spotting Luna she quickly followed the cat to where she was leading her. After a couple of blocks she finally came to the entrance of a park. Wandering around aimlessly she finally found the little devil laying on a park bench soaking in the sun.

"So what's the big deal with you watching me at school?" Serena asked as she slowly sat down next to the cat. The park around them seeming empty.

"Well I had to see where you stood knowledge wise so I knew what I had to teach you," Luna responded quickly adding, "It seems you are doing fine educational wise. That is good since you will need this intellect to help you defeating our enemy."

"Why thank you oh mighty leader. So are you going to actually teach me something that might help me live?" Serena doubtfully looked at the cat.

"Well yes. Did you think that I wouldn't teach you to fight to be a proper Sailor Senshi?" Luna asked looking up at the girl.

"Yes," was the response the cat received. Thinking to herself Serena thought that Lunas answers and comments made no sense but she didn't linger on that thought all to much.

"Well you were wrong, I am going to teach you the basic tactics, fighting styles, and history of the senshi so that you won't embarrass your ancestors," Luna lectured her. A stern expression on her face.

"How? Your a cat. In case you didn't know what animal that is, it's an animal with no thumbs and can't exactly stand and teach a human to fight," Serena said skeptically.

"I am an ancient alien cat from the silver millenium that has technology far more advanced than this day and age, you want to tell me that I don't have a way of teaching you how to fight?"

"Well I didn't know that geez no need to get snappy," scooting a couple of inches away from the vexed cat. "When do we get started?"

"Well hopefully tonight!" Luna exclaimed. A loud groan from the newly minted warrior came next. "Let's go Serena." "augghhhh," another moan came from her as she picked up the stupid mangley little cat. Thinking about it now Serena despised the cat for turning her world upside down.

An hour later they reached their destination. Opening the door to her house and creeping inside, Serena saw her brother on his video game again. Climbing up the stairs unnoticed she made it up to her room. Putting her stuff down on her desk with the cat on the bed, she sat at her desk chair across from her bed.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Serena creating a shift in the quiet atmosphere.

"I think we should begin with the brief history to as how the senshi became," with a nod from Serena she continued. "Well a long time ago, the date forgotten, the solar system was in peace but was under threat from civilizations outside of it. So the planets decided to create an alliance with each other, the Moon being the head of the alliance."

"Wait question, why wasn't the Earth the head of the alliance? You know being the planet that the moon orbits? Or the sun being it is the center of our universe?" Serena interrupted Luna.

"Well they didn't have the silver crystal like the moon did. Now let me continue the story before you ask why not,"

"With the Moon Queen and her silver crystal she protected the solar system. The silver crystal being a weapon from the gods with unlimited powers. Though it was hard for her alone they all agreed to create warriors to maintain the peace. So from each planet they sent thirteen people to be sent and trained all becoming warriors in the name of their planet. Each group all had a head warrior titled after their planet, those girls became the guardians of the Moon Princess who would take over the alliance with her guardians becoming the new people in her court."

"Wait, question. We aren't supposed to find all those people right? Cause that's a lot of people to find," Serena interrupted again.

"No of course not you just have to find the head warriors and then they can claim a new group of warriors in the name of their planet. Now can I continue the story?" Luna answered.

"Yes get on with it so we can be done with it," scooting closer to Luna she gave an expectant nod.

"Ugh. Anyway these warriors were trained to beat the best of the best and protect this solar system. Some other planets outside the alliance adopted this idea having their own group of senshi. But everything came to ruin when the people of Earth, who were to uncivilised and unadvanced to join the alliance awakened a great evil upon the solar syst-,"

"Waait. Just because they were uncivilised they couldn't join the alliance? And you mean to tell me the planet we are currently on unleased a great evil upon the solar system destroying the alliance yet still had their planet unaffected by it because they were uncivilised and unadvanced? That doesn't seem right to me!" standing up now in a fit of unknown anger Serena yelled at the cat.

"Well not because of them being unadvanced, they were that when the alliance was created. They were unreasonable and barbarians. They did it because they were evil and wanted the silver crystal the most powerful weapon in our solar system," Luna said trying to placate the angry girl.

Serena felt very confused with what Luna just said. She didn't think that what she was saying was right, but how would she know. Everything involving this situation felt wrong to her somehow. Why would a beautiful planet create such destruction? Why would she think that the silver crystal was never really intended to be a "powerful weapon"? It just didn't make sense, so instead of asking Serena thought to just keep these questions to herself until she could actually look into this stuff. Not like that would be easy it's like a fantasy novel. 'Ugh' mentally groaning, when would anything for her be easy?

"Fine whatever just continue with the history lesson or whatever you wanna call it."

"Alright. The last battle was on the Moon, most of the people dead but the warriors were still in the fight giving hope to survivors of the annihilation. Unfortunately the people of the silver alliance underestimated the power the people of Earth had. They slaughtered all the warriors and the guards to the Princess, who was rushing to her mother in the prayer room. Don't question till I'm done," with that said Serena shrunk down from asking what the prayer room was. "The Moon Princess was captured and killed by the Prince of Earth who was in allegiance with Queen Beryl who started the whole battle. In grief of her daughter being murdered the Moon Queen used the silver crystal to seal the evil away and send her daughter and her court to the future to be reincarnated,"

"That is why I don't recognize any King of Earth, his name matches up with the old prince but he was never crowned king in my memories," Luna finished.

Looking into Serena's clear blue eyes she asked,"Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, in fact I do. What's a prayer room for if you have an all powerful crystal of destruction? Who is this Prince of Earth what would cause him to think he was king? And is this Queen Beryl his mother or is she the new queen? What happened to the other planets? Why did the Moon Queen not use this crystal to stop the destruction? And if this destruction you speak of, why was Earth spared?" Serena rushed her questions one after another.

All these questions were being processed in her mind all at the same time, none of this made sense to her. Why would it though nothing ever made literal sense to her in the common way of thinking. Looking at Luna closer she felt as if something was off. But what?

"That's a lot of questions you have that I can hopefully answer for you," Luna stated.

"You mean to tell me that you won't answer my questions or you can't?" with narrowed eyes Serena calmly asked.

"I seem to have a bit of amnesia, but before you question if everything I told you was true it was. It's just the people, names, and certain events leading up to the demise of the alliance that I seem to have forgotten!" Luna rushed in finishing her sentence before Serena could interject her question on if the cat could be trusted.

"Why didn't you tell me before we began? I mean he could have been the King of Earth it's just you don't remember. Or Earth could have been part of the alliance! " Serena growled.

"Well, I didn't think that it was important because I remember what I was supposed to say for when the senshi awakened!" Luna bit back.

"Alright, fine. For now I'll believe you. But mark my words cat if you remember something important that could very well change everything more and not tell me, there is no place on this planet or solar system you can hide from me," Serena slowly threatened Luna with as much seriousness and deadliness as like the Earth rotating around the Sun. Slowly nodding her head Luna conceded with the threat not knowing if it would be carried out or not but not willing to take the chance.

"How about I answer your questions? Umm the first one uh, the prayer room to be honest I was never allowed in it I just know that's where the Queen was most of her free time with the silver crystal. The Prince of Earth and Queen Beryl I don't remember them that much, I just know they caused the downfall of the Moon Kingdom and Alliance. The other planets as of I know right now can not sustain life, they are for other terms dead. I don't know why the silver crystal was not used though," Luna looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing,"Must have been because we were all caught off guard and there was no more time. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Yes one, then I think we can be done with this and move on,"Serena said. "How many people am I looking for exactly?"

"Well from the knowledge I have four," Luna answered. Jumping off the bed she wandered towards the window. "You should enroll in a self-defense class as well when we begin your training just in case anyone questions your strength," she said looking back at Serena in the eyes.

"Okay, I'll ask my mom when she comes home from work and we can hopefully find one nearby," she agreed. Mentally sighing from all the work she would have to do on top of her normal workload. "When do we start training?" she sighed out.

"We start now! I want you to run around your block five times then go into your backyard," ordered Luna.

Looking at her clock it read five o'clock. Two more hours then her mom would be home to save her from this demons torture. Getting up she went to change into something more practical to exercise in. Finishing up she grabbed earbuds and her phone and went to run for a while. 'That cat is going to get it one of these days' she thought wickedly already planning her demise.

An hour and thirty minutes passed when she finally finished with the running. She was then told to do multiple different exercises which lasted a little longer than thirty minutes. She didn't even get to any fighting moves when her mom came home with food. She was tired and wanted to pass out onto her bed and sleep for a very long time. But she had to keep up a facade, during dinner she asked about the self-defense thing for fun convincing her mom to look into it and sign her up for one.

Later on during the night she got a nice pounce to her stomach as she was falling asleep by a little demon made of fur. She was told it was the negaforce, which she asked who they were and was told they were the ones who destroyed the Silver Alliance last time prompting her to stop them even more. After transforming she frowned.

"Don't you think I can get a different outfit or something?" she asked Luna as they jumped from building to building to get the attack zone.

"No that is the uniform of the senshi," Luna firmly denied any other questions about a wardrobe change.

Stifling a yawn Serena asked, "But what if a senshi was a man?" Luna frowned at that question.

"We can talk about this later, in the meantime you need to defeat the youma so you can go to bed and get to school on time," Luna stated with finality in her voice making no room for arguments.

"Fine, but we better talk about this later," with that Serena who was now Sailor Moon jumped into battle having some help from our very handsome man in armor. Sailor Moon complaining about how he actually has armor and a weapon as she fought. Annoying Luna and amusing said man in armor in the process.

The night came to a close as the youma was defeated, Luna telling Sailor Moon to stay away from the man when he finally left after staring at her and them going to sleep in her comfy bed.

This routine progressed over the next couple of weeks. Luna would train Serena on how to be a "proper" senshi after school and her self-defense classes she started three days after the conversation with her mom. Hard convincing won her mom over. They would then fight a youma almost everyday, sometimes twice a day always with the help from the armor clad man to defeat them.

Serena would have to work double time on her homework to make sure she had passing grades like she had before all the senshi business started. She also had to make sure she never fell asleep in class and only in her spare time. During these weeks Serena was busy very busy, trying to make sure her family and friends thought there was nothing wrong with her mentally even though she was put under tremendous stress.

The thought of failing everyone kept her determined to keep sane and follow instructions from Luna. Serena basically had no social life, what with training, school, and fighting the negaverse. Even though she was getting help from Endymion, she felt that she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She felt put out and stressed every time the spawn of satan would lecture her about everything she was doing wrong. 'Why?' she thought 'why do I have to do all this bullshit?' At least she wouldn't have to do it alone anymore and she would have a full team.

To keep herself sane enough to make sure the world thought she was okay Serena would list the things she had to do in her brain and make a schedule for herself, thus making her clumsy and missing conversations. She was now labeled a clutz and most of the times dumb by her peers because of said behavior. Serena felt that the world was against her, I mean why would she not.

She had a stupid cat who said it was her destiny to protect this Moon Princess, find a damn crystal, and defeat the dark kingdom all at the prime age of 16. Yay! Even her own brain was sarcastic and bitter when ever she thought about it. Waking up late most days made her run like hell to school so she wouldn't get detention.

Bitterly she thought that when this was all over she would either be dead or mentally insane. She barely passed her math test the other day, earning her questions from her teacher on if her home life was okay and a lecture from Luna that she should keep her grades up.

Some days to school during these weeks she would bump into, crashed, she crashed to be honest here into Darien Shields who would then tease her on her hair and how she was going to be late. He always would look at her with a faraway look in his eyes as she ran to school. Hair billowing after her as she dashed to make it on time.

* * *

Thinking about it now they barely saw each other, not that he knew her on a personal level or anything. He was tired now a days, not that he had important things to do except some classes in the afternoon and helping the girl fight youma at random intervals. He also had things to manage and people to order around. He was short staffed, which made his life and everybody elses like hell because of it.

Sighing he looked up at the sky, today was terrible. Not only had he not run into Serena but he also had an all nighter working on projects of his and he was tired. Very tired. Groaning mentally he realised he had to make some important calls today. Everything that was not fun was planned to be done today. Walking towards the arcade in his annoyed and pissed off mood his phone decided to ring, taking it out of his pocket he answered bitterly.

"Uh hey yea, I was told to call you. Yea there's a problem and we need you to come in. Like now!" the voice on the phone practically shouted as yelling could be heard in the background.

With another groan he responded with a quick and angry, "I'm on my way." He hung the phone up after that.

The man that was on the other end gulped, he knew he shouldn't have called that number he was told to. He was going to be a dead man soon with that angry king coming his way.

* * *

Darien opened the door to the arcade to find it empty of its patrons. Striding to the back of the arcade and into the kitchens he took a left at the hallway towards the bathrooms. Making a stop in front of a broom closet he entered and turned the light on. Looking to his right he pulled down on the mop that was in a bucket.

With that action done mechanical noises could be heard from inside the closet space. A tall shelf with cleaning supplies moved back and a secret staircase leading down was revealed. Swiftly walking down the stairs, they stopped after a few feet and lead into a hallway with a door at the end of it. Fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling gave the hallway an eerie feeling. Reaching the door Darien opened it and briskly walked inside.

The inside was a huge room. The ceiling reached to about ten feet below the arcade the space lengthed about a whole street block. Metal stairs lead down to a the base floor and stairs that lead up to an open space with what looked like a main control desk on the left wall and scattered tables around it.

Lights hung from the top of the room and on the walls, illuminating the area. People of different heights, sizes, and ethnic backgrounds rushed around the place. Some men and women holding papers or on the phone, while some walked in groups of two talking. Most of the people in the room clustered at the main control stations. All of them wearing a standard uniform much like a military one but much slimmer in size.

The uniforms people wore differed in color, some a pastel green, soft blue, burgundy, a teal and dark green uniform could be seen together. Some of them had badges on and different markings on the left shoulder. There only seemed to be about thirty to forty people in the entire space, but that was made up in productivity.

People moved out of the way while Darien made his way up the stairs and towards the main control desk. Looking up most people dodged his gaze and started to inch their way away from the control desk in fear of the destruction that was about to occur. With most of the people making their way downstairs or out of the underground building, only eleven people were left standing oblivious to the new threat.

"You said there was a problem?" the calm voice of Darien shocked the people who hadn't looked up or were staring at the screen in front of the large crescent desk.

"EEEP!" came from the powdered blue uniformed workers.

"Uh yes sir, there is a small problem," a light orange uniformed man with seven badges responded.

"Why was I called if it was a small problem?" Darien further inquired anger rising in his calm voice.

"Umm, because I was told to. Sir," the same man spoke in response.

"And why may I ask were you told so?" his cold voice echoed in the building.

"Orders from the top sir," the man was truly scared for his life if he answered wrong.

"Get me Motoki," ordered Darien. Everyone still not moving, "NOW!" With that the people in the room scrambled to find Motoki as the furious man ordered.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

(At an unknown location)

"You sure this will work?" a male's voice questioned.

"Yes it should," came a response from another male voice somewhat deeper than the first.

"If not?" a female voice now questioned the second.

"Then we all are doomed to hell," the second voice stated.

"Well that seems fucking lovely!" the first voice cheered with sarcasm. A yelp of pain come from him as two fists punched him from both sides. "You don't have to hit me!"

"We wouldn't if you stopped being a sarcastic ass all the time Caudata," came the female voice.

"Don't call me that name Plecia you know how I hate it," the first man called Caudata whined.

"It suits you Caudata, it is your species name after all. Plus it would be a dead give away to who you are," Plecia said.

"Would you two shut up for a few minutes I can only handle so much of you two at a time," the only unknown male barked at the other two.

"Oh come on chill. It's not like we will get killed for failing this task when we get back," Caudata used as much sarcasm in that one sentence as he could. Plecia snickered as Caudata was punched in the arm.

"Take it easy Felidae," Plecia laughed.

"I hate you both and these fucked up code names," the man now known as Felidae growled.

"Now that is no behavior of a house cat Panth," Caudata joined in on the fun.

"Silence! We have a mission to do and I don't want to tell the boss on why it was fucked up when it was a simple task," Felidae spoke in a deadly calm voice making the other two stand down from their jokes.

"Alright let's get this done with." Plecia groaned walking forward and into the building that held hostiles.

* * *

(Scene change- Serena's bedroom the next morning Tuesday)

Sunbeams came through her open window awaking Serena from her light slumber. Slowly stretching her limbs out she rolled out from her bed. Luna was curled up sleeping on her window seat not bothered at the waking girl. She climbed up off the floor and started to get dressed in her school uniform. This being one of the days she wasn't almost woke up late dashing out the door to get there on time. Sighing as she popped her sore back.

She hadn't really slept properly with all the training and fighting she was doing. Looking towards Luna she mentally groaned. When would this cat, the bane of my existence leave my sanctuary. Having no clue she dropped the thought and packed her school bag. With phone and bag in hand she shut her bedroom door and left for the kitchen.

Her mother was already there cooking some eggs for her younger brother knowing her daughter could take care of herself. Ikuko was dressed in a long black pencil skirt and red blouse, long hair swept up into a messy bun ready to leave for work when Sammy finished his food.

"Sweety, on your way home could you pick up some more milk and whatever is on the list?" Ikuko asked her daughter not looking up from her cooking.

"Sure mum, but I got to go or I might be late," Serena replied adding with an afterthought, "Love you mom."

"Love you too my dear, now go to school before your really late," after that was said Serena placed a small kiss on her cheek and left out the door and to school.

A small smile etched its way onto the worried mother. Ever since they moved here Serena somewhat changed. She didn't know if it was for the better or worse, but she knew something was bugging her child and she didn't like it. No one would hurt her cub she would make sure of that with all her might.

As of lately Ikuko didn't know a lot of things that was happening with her daughter. The self-defense thing was something she was proud of her daughter, Serena was learning how to protect herself for the future she would remind herself. Her grades though were always sometimes average or below average so she hadn't seen a changer there. But there was something her daughter was keeping from her and she would get to the bottom of it.

She smelt something burning breaking her from thought, looking down she saw that the eggs were turning black. Not realizing she had been in deep thought she forgot about the eggs. Since breakfast was ruined now she decided to just get her son something on the way to school.

* * *

Serena took her time to get to school, knowing that she wouldn't be late. Her thoughts kept going back to her mental list of tasks she had to accomplish today. Her first task would be completing the school day, then she would go to her martial arts class, and after that she would have to get groceries before she could train with Luna, then she would have to eat dinner with family, after that patrol the city for danger before she could finally relax and do her homework. Leaving the poor girl with little sleep and no social life outside of school. Mentally sighing with relief as she didn't crash into the sad eyed man. Sad eyed man? Where had that come from? Well it was partially true she thought.

His eyes looked sad, and as you know the eyes are the window to the soul. She couldn't help but think that their verbal spares was something he looked for. She noticed every time they yelled at each other his eyes seemed to shine just a little bit brighter.

Serena prided herself on noticing the small details of people that others overlooked. She liked to study the character of strangers, looking at them with curious eyes. All her life she been like this, that's how she could make so many friends at once. Picking up on how their reactions towards her and changed depending on the person. Some people liked her cheerful rambunctious attitude while others liked the more quiet side of her that would cause mischief.

Couple hours into the school day the students were told that middle schoolers would be touring through their highschool to see what it was like. It was weird having younger people staring at them like they were gods.

Walking the halls during her free period Serena caught sight of a young girl in a middle school uniform looking up at the school programs that were posted on a cork board. Walking towards her Serena studied her. The girl up ahead had blue hair styled into short bob cut. Small and slim made her look like she could easily break if Serena touched her. A book held loosely in her left arm. Arriving next to the girl she looked at the board clearing her throat a bit. Surprised the blue haired girl looked at Serena.

"Sorry if I scared you, but shouldn't you be with your class?" Serena questioned still looking at the board.

"I seem to have wandered off from them unfortunately, may I ask though who are you?" the blue haired girl asked pushing up her glasses to her nose. They seemed to be readers and not prescription that's good.

"Ahh I'm Tsukino Serena, grade eleven. You are?" countered Serena.

"Excuse me, I'm Mizuno Ami grade nine. Would you know where my class is at the moment?" the now introduced Ami Mizuno asked.

"Yes I do, how about I take you there Mizuno-san?" offered Serena.

"That won't be necessary I would be able to locate them if you tell me where they're at," Ami stated looking up at the older girl.

"Eh it's no problem I'm at free period right now plus I'm headed that way," Serena said as she took a left turn at the corner. Looking back she saw Ami still standing there, "Well come on you don't want to be late do you?" With that Ami Mizuno started jogging up to the upperclassman.

A few minutes of silence and walking they arrived to the main office where Ami's class was. Saying a quick thank you and goodbye Ami and Serena parted ways. Mentally sighing again Serena took off to her classroom to grab her stuff. Leaving the school as the bell went off Serena turned the corner street to go to her martial arts class downtown.

Throughout her hour class she thought of the next thing she was going to need to do and how she was going to enact that next task. Drifting off from those thoughts she went over what she learned today. 'What did she learn?' 'Was it important for her?' 'Ugh', she couldn't concentrate. Going over her file cabinet in her head she looked at the stored information. That girl with the short blue hair, was it natural? Not important, of course it's natural.

Serena then wondered if that girl was lonely like her. Well Serena wasn't exactly lonely, she just felt it. That kind of sense of just floating in time, going from one place to another. Not really knowing your moving as fast as the second hand ticks. Slow. That's the word that comes to mind as her days progress. 'Maybe' she thought, just maybe one day she would be free of the burdens that kept piling up on her.

Would she still be sane after all of this though? 'No' she said to herself, she was treading into dangerous thoughts now. As long as she didn't think those things they won't happen until it came falling apart. And she couldn't fall apart at the moment, not until she defeated her enemy. Maybe she could buy a beach house and live there for the rest of her life when it was over. Who am I kidding she was a teenage girl with no job how the hell would she buy a beach house?

Walking down the street towards the grocery store Serena just now realized she was on autopilot and didn't know how long since she was like that in her martial arts class. 'Huh' that was dangerous. How she didn't get hit by a car walking down the streets and sidewalks she didn't know Grabbing the needed items in a basket Serena checked out and started walking home with bags in hand.

An hour later she made it home putting the items in their places Serena left to go upstairs to where the devil was sure to be sitting. And look what you have, that little demon was on her bed licking her paws as she opened her bedroom door. Placing her bag down on her desk and plugging in her phone Serena stood in front of the cat.

"So, what's on today's schedule, or do I get a break and can have a social life?" Serena sarcastically berated the cat.

With narrowed eyes Luna responded, "You can't do anything of the sorts until we find the rest of the scouts, maybe then you could do some social things." Serena sighed.

"Alright how do I find these other scouts? It's been a month and a half," Serena said.

"I have been looking for their energy signatures with my technology for that month and a half. Though I have found nothing yet, I think I am picking up some energy signals from Mercury. With her on the team you can be more oriented and take down the youma faster," Luna informed Serena.

"How much longer till you actually find her?" Serena asked ignoring Luna's rude comment on her performance fighting youma.

"Maybe a couple days, weeks, months, I don't but she is in the Tokyo area as I know so far," Luna stated to me.

Nodding my head I asked, "Would I know who they are if I met them?"

"Most likely not, I would probably be able to sense them better than you," Luna said.

"Tell me if you narrow down the search," Serena told Luna.

"Alright I will. Now get ready to patrol tonight," Luna ordered. Nodding in response Serena left the room to wait for her mom to come home.

A couple hours later and the sun set we find a now transformed Serena standing on top of a tall building with Luna sitting next to her feet. Stars shone in the sky like the street and building lights that illuminated the city. A little over thirty minutes with no youma or danger acuring.

Sailor Moon then bounded off the edge of the building onto the next until she reached the heart of the city. Looking around she still saw no sign of trouble, telling this concern to Luna. Who then advised that they stay a couple more hours out just in case of an attack happening. Minutes ticking by until Three a.m. as they heard a crash coming a couple blocks down

Sailor Moon then took off running in that direction Luna hot on her trail. Reaching to a screeching stop she looked down from the building she was on. There on the street was a gross green glob of a creature coming out of a department store. Grimacing in disgust she took action against the monster. Reaching up to her tiara she took it off with a whisper of the words and threw it towards the blob. Screaming filled the empty and bare street as slim globs flew in all directions.

Barely having time to jump away from the slim blob coming her way Moon lifted her arms in a cross like motion in front of her face to block the attack. Closing her eyes she waited for the impact, instead when she opened her eyes she was welcomed to the sight of her amor clad savior with his cape out in front of them both. Looking right into her eyes he winked at her and jumped off the building from where they stood on the edge. Rushing closer to the edge she saw Endymion with his sword drawn and dodging blobs of green slime that were thrown in his direction.

His black colored sword slashed through the projectiles as they came his way. Gripping the handle tighter the closer he got to the monster. Going for a quick side slash as he appeared in front of the monster. As he was striking the creature he could hear Moon in the background gently jumping off the building and preparing for a strike behind the creature.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Moon aiming herself behind the youma, striking the creature with a uppercut with the blade. Seeing that Moon was "powered" up for an attack he quickly slashed the monster again and high jumped back as Sailor Moon leapt into the air towards the monster with tiara soaring into the monster turning it into a pile of ash.

Dashing towards where Moon would land he caught her and started leaping onto and across buildings till they were a good five blocks away. Gently setting her down he noticed the cat bounding towards them. With a goodbye and a deep look from his eyes he left the building top and towards his apartment.

Looking in the direction Endymion went Sailor Moon sighed. Turning her head down she gazed at Luna and her crescent moon clad forehead. Nodding to the cat who watched the battle she picked her up and leaped to the next building till they reached her neighborhood. Setting the cat down again she jogged to her fence leaping over it to then climb the tree detransforming in the process. Opening her window to let herself in Serena slumped in her desk chair.

Groaning could be heard till five a.m. from Serena's room. Inside the room you could see a desk lamp on and a young woman hunched over her said desk scribbling down answers for her school work. Finally finishing with it Serena changed into some loose clothes and crawled into bed. Light turned off, blinds closed, and alarm set Serena finally drifted into a soundless dream.

(Scene change that morning)

Moaning as she awoke Serena turned her head towards her bunny alarm clock. Still half asleep she read over the red numbers a couple times not processing them into complete thoughts. Finally turning her head back to face the ceiling she gasped as she leaped out of bed. Rushing around the bedroom Serena mumbled out curses.

Swinging her door open bag in hand she bolted down the stairs and out the door. Still sore and tired from the night before Serena wasn't paying attention to where she was going, just knowing she was dashing down the right path to school. Looking down at her phone while turning the corner she crashed into a wall. Landing on her butt while muttering a curse she glanced up to see that her wall was in fact not a wall and the chest of a very familiar man.

"Slow down odango you might just hurt someone," Darien said humor glinting through his cold blue eyes. He wouldn't tell her though that her crashing into him made his day.

"Ugh! If you just watch where you're going then we wouldn't have this problem baka!" Serena then went on to rant about how they always had this conversation with her on the ground and him mocking her. In the background the late bell for the high school rang.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he grinned like the cheshire cat now. Coming out of her rant suddenly Serena pondered his words. With a scream of anger aimed towards him she took of bolting to make it to her class on time. Watching her leave down the sidewalk and out of his sight Darien sighed running his hand through his charcoal hair.

Walking into the arcade he saw Motoki staring at him with humor and mockery. Having seen the exchange his best friend had with the blonde haired beauty, he finally had blackmail on his best friend.

"You have it bad my dear friend," mockery smearing his voice. Motoki wiped down the counter as Darien sat at one of the stools. A nice cold glare from the dark haired man was the only response the blonde got. "You know if I didn't know any better, I would say you didn't know how to act around her."

"You know if I didn't know better you're still in trouble from the other day," glared Darien.

"You're right, you definitely know what your doing," Motoki went to salvage his life that was already on the line.

"Nice one," muttered Darien as he went to drink from the coffee that was placed in front of him.

* * *

Making it to class on time was a blessing to Serena. Getting a detention would ruin her plans, and would get a nice long lecture from Luna on the importance of punctuality. Sighing to herself she organized her notebook and homework waiting for instructions from the teacher. The door opened to her teacher walking in with the blue haired girl from yesterday.

"Good morning class, with me here is the new student Mizuno Ami who just transferred from Jubann middle school," the scratchy voice of the old teacher. Murmurs filled the room on about how she came to skip a few grades. With an expectant look towards the young girl by his side and a glare that silenced the class he turned towards the back of his desk.

"Hello I am Mizuno Ami, and I am in your care now," the soft voiced girl spoke as she bowed in respect to the class. Ami stood up straight looking at the classroom. Freezing her stare at Serena her eyes opened up in shock. A cough from behind her brought her back to reality Quickly walking to an empty seat up front she turned back to look at Serena one more time before concentrating on the starting class.

Hours later as the lunch bell rang students started getting up and walking out of the classroom. Some staying to sit and eat in the classroom Ami got up from her seat and walked towards the now sleeping Serena.

"Excuse me Tsukino?" the soft voice of Ami brought Serena out from her slumber.

Looking up to Ami's crisp blue eyes she responded with, "May I help you Mizuno?"

"If you don't mind really, could I sit with you for lunch?" Ami really didn't know why she was asking this stranger she met the day before if she could join her for lunch but she thought that she knew this girl.

"Eh, sure. We could eat on the roof if you don't mind?" Serena asked.

"Yes that would be nice," as Ami said that Serena stood up grabbing her hand and bag and led the young girl to the roof.

Reaching the rooftop, Ami saw the sun coming down on the planter boxes full of flowers and plants. Students with large gardening hats on tended to the plants. Tables spread out on the other side of the roof occupied other students. Still being led by the hand Ami followed Serena's lead towards a corner of the busy rooftop. Ami stared at their joined hands the entire time walking up to the roof. Coming to a stop they stood in one of the corners covered by an umbrella and table. Both sitting down Serena began opening her lunch bag and started eating.

"So yesterday you were in middle school now your in my class? What happened?" Serena asked between mouthfuls of food looking her right in the eyes.  
"Well I thought that being in that class was holding me down and that I needed a challenge. My mother thought that I should skip a couple grades," Ami explained. Though another unknown reason for her to skip grades was because of the blonde girl in front of her but she wouldn't utter those words out loud.

Humming in reply to her explanation Serena continued eating. Ami started munching on her lunch. "Want to be friends? I mean most other students probably might not like you for skipping some grades at a young age," Serena inquired suddenly causing Ami to stare at her with wide eyes.

Shocked with that, Ami took a couple of minutes to contemplate the pros and cons on the offer. Finally deciding on an answer she responded, "Yes I would like that very much!"

After that the two began to talk about what they liked to do, getting to know each other more. Serena felt a need to take this young girl under her wing and keep her safe. While Serena was feeling this Ami was having similar feelings but not like that, Ami felt the need to keep Serena safe from other people and how they would act towards her. She felt the need to hide Serena so she wouldn't be hurt or broken by the outside world and its harshness.

The day school day ended with Serena walking Ami to her cram school. A black cat unknowingly to the two girls followed them as they walked down the street and towards the building. Stopping at the entrance they both started talking on meeting after school at some point when they both had free time. Ami took out her cd with the program on it to show Serena as she wanted to know what they were doing. Taking it out of the other girls hand Serena inspected it more closely. A door opening and calling for Ami's name brought her out of her stupor, watching Ami say goodbye and turn to walk inside the building they both forgot about the disk in Serena's hands.

Walking home for the day, disk still in hand, Serena found the black cat waiting for her by her door. Ignoring the scathing look she got from Luna she entered the house and went up to her room. Closing the door behind the cat that trailed her she sat on her bed. Luna sat on the ground across the blonde girl.

"Who was that girl? You have responsibilities that need to be done and I find you talking to a girl clearly not in a street that you have or need to be on?" Luna questioned fury laced in her voice. With slitted eyes she added, "You have a responsibility to defeat the dark kingdom and finding your princess!"

"Yes Luna I know them, it's just she just transfered to my looked lonely, and I didn't have anything planned. I just wanted some time to myself to act like a normal teenager before I had things I had to do," Serena explained trying to get some pity from the black cat that was glaring at her. Though the plan failed, that spawn of Satan of a cat had no ounce of sympathy or empathy at the moment.

"I don't care for your reasonings. She could be part of the dark kingdom trying to lure you in before killing you! I mean she handed you that disk, do you even know what's on it?" Luna questioned staring at said disk in her hand. Serena looked down at her hand and saw the disk.

"Oh shit, Luna we need to go back and give this to her!" Serena cursed jumping off her bed in a fluid motion towards the door.

"Wait a minute, why don't we see what's on it first?" Luna suggested.

"That's an invasion of privacy I can't do that I'll lose her trust."

"Well what if it's a dark kingdom ploy or maybe some evil plans on it?"

"Then why would she hand it to me?" Serena raised her eyebrow at the cat.

"Just check it she doesn't have to know or won't find out."

Looking at the cat then at the disk several times, Serena walked to her desk and brought out her laptop. Sliding the disk in the computer she waited for the computer to load the program. As the program loaded on her and Luna were met with winding black and white swirls, a voice in the background spoke in a commanding voice.

"Give your energy and pledge your loyalty to the dark kingdom in the name of our queen!"

"This is a brainwashing disk! Your friend works for the dark kingdom I knew it! WE need to go there now and stop this Serena!" Luna yelled as she raced towards the open window.

"Wait a minute, she was going to this class she doesn't work for the dark kingdom!" Serena argued back as she grabbed the disk sliding out the computer and started walking toward Luna.

"Fine. She might not work for the dark kingdom but there is something off about that girl," Luna stated back as she jumped into the tree. "Now transform we don't have that much time!"

"Wouldn't it be strange for Sailor Moon to come out of some girls window?" Serena asked standing in front of the window. Clearly she wasn't thinking of all the other times she crawled through her window transformed.

"You're right, you can transform when we get there. Lead the way," Luna said jumping off the tree to make room for the girl.

Making their way down to Ami's cram school took less time than they thought it would, sneaking inside the building was easier than they thought, seeing there was no people up and about also screamed something suspicious as they ran through the empty building. Serena dashed down the halls opening every single door as she went, until Serena stood in front of the only closed door left.

"I'm going to transform now. I have a strange feeling about this room," Serena informed her partner. Saying the phrase silently with broach in hand she transformed into Sailor Moon. Soon after she was kicking down the door with her added super strength seeing the terrible scene in front of her.

(Scene Change- before Sailor Moon entered the building)

Ami sat in her seat doing the work assigned on the computer. Having forgotten her disk with Serena she had to make do with it for a couple hours until her session ended. Sighing for the uptenth time she looked around the classroom. She could see students slumping in their seats, each one looking to be asleep every now and then until she was the only one sitting up staring at her screen. A teacher in a tight purple mini dress came by and looked at her in a strange manner.

"Did you not bring your disk?" the female teacher asked continuing in her strange mannerisms.

"I must have forgotten it with my friend," Ami responded quietly not wanting to look at the teacher who was clearly unhappy with her.

"Well then I must take your strong energy for myself," saying that the teacher turned into a disgusting looking creature still in that horrendous mini purple dress. A ruler was in what looked like to be her hand. A scream escaped Ami's mouth as she looked up at the transformed teacher leaping out of her seat to dodge the oncoming assault of paper airplanes her way.

"It's rude to run away from your teacher you know," the youma said in a voice that was far from a normal humans.

Yelling came from the creature suddenly as the door burst open with splinter and broken wood flying everywhere. In the place where the door stood was Sailor Moon in all her glory.

(Caught up now)

"Moon tiara action!" she yelled as she threw her tiara. Snarling the monster dodged the soaring crown and threw her own attacks towards the moon brat. Shrieking Sailor Moon went to dodge the sudden horde of paper airplanes flying at her at an alarming rate.

Luna crept under the desks till she found where the young Ami was hiding to make sure the poor girl was alright, also to see if she was an agent for the dark kingdom. Ami turned when she heard a noise, when she saw the cat she heaved a sigh in relief from the fear of that creature was attacking her again..

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered to the cat trying not to draw notice to her person. Luna looked at the girl with a tilt of her head to see the girl's forehead was glowing pale blue with the Mercury's symbol.

Sailor Moon was throwing her tiara when ever she got it back from attacking the youma. Endymion was there to help her dodge the airplanes being sent their way slashing the airplanes with his broadsword in hand to get them away from hitting Sailor Moon so she could throw her crown. They were getting tired from the onslaught of attacks coming at them. A sudden "Trade" could be heard from Sailor Moon as she went on the defense for Endymion as he went offensive. They were a well crafted team at this point reading each other's moves as they fought making the perfect killing team.

"Mercury take this pen and say 'Mercury Power Make-Up'," Luna told the girl with the shocked expression in a hurry as she brought forth the Mercury pen from sub-space.

"Talking cat," Ami mumbled. "Cats shouldn't be able to talk."

"Do you want to help your friend or not!" Luna stated at Ami.

"My friend," Ami sat up over the desk and looked at Sailor Moon. Now seeing through the glamor that it was indeed Serena, she ducked back under the desk. "But how can I help her?" Ami was just getting shocked left and right in a matter of hours but one thing for sure her life won't be a dull palette anymore.

"I have already told you how to do so," Luna pushed the pen towards Ami with her paw.

Grabbing the pen Ami felt a feeling of similarity to the pen like she had held it before in another time, she knew what to do more sp than what Luna had told her. Thrusting the blue pen in the air she shouted, "Mercury Power Make-Up!" Flashing blue light surrounded her transforming her in the sailor fuku of the legendary Sailor Mercury.

 **Plecia- Or better known Plecia Nearctica the scientific name for the Love Bug. The lovebug is a type of Triatomine bug, which that is the type of reduviid bug that can carry the parasite Trypanosoma Cruzo that causes the Chagas disease which is really easy to treat. But untreated can lead to congestive heart failure. I would have wanted a kissing bug but they are not part of the same family of bugs, kissing bugs are named after where they bite, near the eyes and mouth and are more deadly than the Love Bug. Plus the Love Bug looks cuter than the kissing bug.**

 **Caudata- Or Salamander, which is an amphibian like lizard. In mythically thought to withstand fire. Salamanders can be poisonous.**

 **Felidae- Panthera Tigris- Or White Tiger, they can be found in the Middle East. This animal name will have meaning later on in the story if people haven't figured it out already.**

 **I added this information to those who are curious to what the names mean, I used scientific names because to be honest they sound cooler than the common name.**


	5. Mercury Makes a Splash (4)

Chapter Four

In a flash of blue lights Sailor Mercury emerged. The uniform looked liked it rippled onto her body changing her clothes in the process into a white leotard with a soft blue skirt reaching her inner thighs and a sailor cape caped around her shoulders and neck. Her bare hands rippled on white opera gloves that came up to her elbows as her black shoes morphed into blue knee high boots. A blue choker with a gold star delicately flashed onto her neck, as a blue gem placed on a gold tiara appeared resting on her forehead. A big blue bow was formed from an excess material of her skirt appeared a lighter blue resting on her lower back as a smaller bow formed from the sailor cape in the same manner and color as the other bow on her chest.

Looking down at herself Ami who was now Sailor Mercury gaped at the huge difference in outfits. She looked down at Luna with surprise in her eyes that that had actually happened and that it was real. She would have to check and make sure this was reality once this youma was defeated.

Looking around Mercury saw the battle still in play, lifting her gloved arms on instinct she shouted "Shabon Spray" leaving the classroom to be filled with mist blocking the occupants vision. A blue tinted screen appeared before her eyes giving a clear vision of what was happening in the room for her.

Sailor Moon and Endymion carefully retreated backwards as the haze slowly filled the room. Confused as to where the mist had come from Moon looked to Endymion, who in turn gave her a perplexed look. Coming back to back so that no attacks would catch them off guard they heard a shout from the back of the classroom.

"Sailor Moon you need to follow Mercury's instructions so you can defeat this youma!" Luna's voice carried to the front of the classroom.

"No one will help you Sailor Moon if I have anything to say about it!" cried back the youma seeming to have gotten closer to the pair of superheros.

"Sailor Moon you need to aim your attack to your left," Mercury shouted looking at the couple and youma through her google.

With that shouted Moon charged up her attack and threw it in the direction ordered to. Hearing a laugh instead she knew she missed. "You will never hit me Moon brat!" the laughing youma women taunted.

"Ugh this mist is getting annoying!" whispered Moon to Endymion

"We're going to have to wait for the mist to clear, charge up your attack for it," Endymion responded in the same voice as Moon. She nodded showing him that she heard him.

Minutes passed as the youma and heros tried to find each other with their blocked vision before the mist cleared. As the fog started to dissipate quickly Sailor Moon sent her attack at the unguarded youma. A screech echoed in the room as it quickly turned into dust. Moon and Endymion walked up to the shooken Mercury since this had been her first battle as a Sailor Senshi ever.

An angry yell came from behind them all, looking to see where it came from they all turned around to see a blonde man in a grey military attire. A cape billowed behind him as he made his entrance.

"You ruined too many of my plans child! You and your partner are going to pay for this!" cried the blonde man as he rushed forward with a fireball in both hands. A flurry of fireballs was sent their way, dodging the flames and backing up as the man came closer .

Getting tired of it all Endymion rushed the man without care for the fire flying his way and struck him with his broadsword. Dodging the broadsword the unknown man was then met with a kick to his gut. Spitting on the ground he pulled out a smaller sword and started clashing blades with Endymion. Loud clanks echoed and curses were heard as they both got hit one time or another by the other. Deciding to finally finish this Endymion put some of his powers into his sword and slashed at the blonde haired man.

The unknown man growled out as he flew across the room from the hit. Spitting some blood out as he stood he vanished into thin air barely in time to dodged the next power attack coming his way. Putting his sword way Endymion turned to face the two girls that were watching the fight in awe. Chuckling to himself he walked to them

"Who is he?" Mercury inquired pointing at Endymion as she turned to face Moon.

"He is not one of us and I would advise again to stay away from him," Luna interrupted Moons response.

"How many times do I have to tell you stupid cat he helps me fight these things and he hasn't done anything wrong so far!" Serena glared at the cat who liked to ruin her life.

"What if he is part of the dark kingdom? Be smart Moon," Luna said at the young girl.

"I can assure you that I am not part of the dark kingdom. Like I have told you before mongrel this is my planet and you are currently standing on it," came his only response getting fed up with the cat.

"Why are you even here?" Luna questioned jumping on a desk trying to get closer to the man.

"I have told you before cat that I will not let any harm come to Moon," he spit towards Luna. He quickly vanished afterwards with a quick look to Moon and her new partner.

Serena mumbled to herself about stupid cats, looking at her new partner she sighed.

"We should leave before anyone wakes up and sees us," with that said she left through the window and across the rooftops.

Picking Luna up, Mercury quickly followed after the Moon scout. Coming to a halt they stood atop a building across from a 24/7 gas station. Jumping out of Mercury's arms, Luna sat at the edge of the building, Moon sitting a little ways down from the cat back facing the gas station.

"So welcome to the team Mercury," Moon started. "Since we will be working together from now on my real name is Serena Tsukino."

"I am aware of your identity Luna had already informed me on that part." The glamor hiding her real identity fell revealing her true appearance. "I'm Ami Mizuno, we properly met earlier today, I would like to further inquire on if I have to do this from now on since I have been "selected"?" Ami questioned gesturing down to their attire.

"Yes we did, I'm very happy that you're Sailor Mercury however unfortunately you have to do this," Serena said looking into the younger girls scared eyes taking a quick glance at Luna she added, "Though if you don't want to do this however you don't have to."

"Hold on she is a sailor scout it's her duty to fight against evil and protect the moon princess!" Luna cut Serena off raising her voice.

Standing up Serena shouted back, "She is just a young girl she has a right to decline this duty! She doesn't need the pressure of saving the Earth on her shoulders!"

"I thought you wanted more scouts so I didn't have to stay with you?" Luna spit back.

Shrinking down and looking away from the cats ruby eyes Serena mumbled, "I did."

"Then what happened to that huh?" If Luna was a human she would have her arms on her hips and a raised eyebrow pointed at Serena.

"That was until I realized how old she was and how old the other scouts may be. I am not going to be responsible letting basically a child get hurt or worse die!" gaining her voice back to yell back at Luna. Though this argument was kind of pointless being that it was only a two year age difference.

"Why don't we let the girl decide!" Luna suggested looking towards the silent girl.

"If you don't mind," she hesitated, "I would like to help," Ami finished looking Serena in the eyes.

Luna glanced at Serena with a smug look on her furry face. "Fine, if you don't mind Luna can go home with you tonight so she can tell you what I know," Serena stared down at the street.

"That's alright with me, if I have questions can I ask you in the morning before class maybe?" Ami asked picking up the black cat.

"Yes you can. I also suggest you try to take some self defense classes if not I can probably help you in our spare time," Serena responded.

"Alright thank you," with that Ami left stumbling a bit as she landed on rooftops taking the talking cat with her.

Sighing Serena sat back on the ledge looking down at the street. Why had it have to be Ami she thought. Just a couple of years younger than her, what if I was that young when I first became Sailor Moon? Grimacing at the thought of responsibility back then she jumped off the building to land safely on the sidewalk. Looking around to see if anyone was there she detransformed and walked across the empty street and into the small store.

Walking through the gas station store she picked up some sweets and chips to eat on her way home. Quickly paying for her items she started the trek towards her house. Slowly opening the front door she made her way quietly up the stairs looking towards her mother's door she moved to open her brother's. Opening the door she could see a small mass on the bed, sighing gently she closed the door and went into her room.

Inside she turned the light on and crashed on the bed. After a few minutes she got up in a sluggish motion plopped onto her desk chair to complete her homework. An hour passed until she looked to her clock, looking back down at her homework she decided that she did a good portion that would get her a good grade at least. Crashing onto her bed for the second time that night, or morning now, she slept a dreamless dream.

* * *

The morning sun rose and a loud groan came from the sleepy girl. She sighed a lot now a days, it was getting stupid and repetitive. Raising her head out from underneath her blankets she glanced at her stupid clock. Groaning even louder she got out of bed and got ready for school.

Carried off into her thoughts and lists she didn't notice the raven haired man walking straight towards her. Colliding with a "soft" wall she finally looked up. At least this man wasn't as demonic as that stupid cat she thought.

"You know we need to stop running into each other Odango," he laughed as he looked down on the small girl.

"We wouldn't be running into each other if someone watched where they were going," Serena fought back standing up from the ground. "And my name is Serena not Odango!"

"I'm sorry what else was I supposed to call you?" the man teased back.

"Ask me for my name next time," looking at her watch she screeched. "I'm late for school now! Gaahh later baka!" she yelled behind her as she dashed to make it in the class before the teacher. Darien chuckled to himself walking around the corner to the arcade.

Arriving at school to only get into her seat as the teacher opened the door, Serena heaved a sigh. Looking at the front of the classroom she was met with the stare of Ami. Nodding her head in understandment Ami turned her head to face the teacher. Agonizing hours passed, slipping in and out of sleep Serena was bored. Having her test handed back to her was well not a very great experience she had almost failed.

She knew what to do to get it right, she just couldn't bother to care. She had to much on her mind now. Having to be a sailor scout was a burden, a cat that lectured you on all your faults was a burden. Everything placed on her when she moved to Japan was a burden. Serena knew that she was complaining a lot when others might have it worse than her, but what else was she supposed to do. It's not like she was going to quit now, not since she had Ami to protect from the cat and the overbearing duty as a sailor senshi.

The lunch bell rang waking her up from her thoughts. Packing her bag she headed to the roof with Ami in a silent walk. Arriving at their spot on the roof they both sat down.

"So do you have any questions that I may be able to answer?" Serena asked taking out her sandwich.

"No, I believe that Luna has answered all my questions that I have at the moment. Though do you think you could help me with the training part. I have cram school after school most days, and I don't know when I'd have time," Ami rambled on trying to explain herself.

"Hey it's fine, you just need to learn to defend yourself. You don't need to fight the monster me and Endymion can do that," Serena stopped her talking.

"Luna says he can't be trusted though?" Ami became confused.

"He's to be trusted, I mean he had declared himself the king of this planet and that he is on our side. He has been helping me, you don't have to worry about him he won't hurt you." Serena also added, "In battles we would only need you to be the defense."

"As long as you trust him I guess I can trust him as well," conceded Ami. "I'll try to be good defense for you both."

"Good," Serena finished her lunch. "We should probably leave before we become late for class," the bell rang as she finished speaking.

"Alright, I don't think we can meet after school do you know a time we can meet?" Ami inquired standing up and brushing off the crumbs on her uniform.

"Yes, I usually start patrolling the city near twelve. If you can meet at the park at that time then we can talk more, if not then we will have to wait for Sunday," Serena said walking with the crowd towards the stairs. Ami nodded her head and followed suit.

* * *

School ended with Serena and Ami parting ways, one to cram school and another towards a martial arts class. Heaving her way out of her class Serenaa walked down the sidewalk towards her house. An hour passed when she reached her front door. Sliding in she found her brother playing video games. Sammy looked up from the screen at Serena standing in the hallway.

"Hey Sere, come play with me!" Sammy exclaimed ending his game to start another one. Smiling gently at the nickname she nodded her head yes and set her bag down.

"So spore, what are we playing?" Serena asked taking a hold of a controller.

"Smash bros," Sammy responded picking his character.

Chuckling Serena made her pick of characters and pressed ready. Starting the game Sammy started beating Serena with combo moves right off the bat as she tried to get a hang of her characters moves. Becoming agitated at almost falling off the platform Serena became more aggressive. Starting to push her brother with her shoulder she hit him with a combo attack.

Sammy seeing this started shoving her back. Both now in a competitive state of pushing each other and trying to make the other loose concentration didn't know that the time seemed to pass by quickly soon their mother was walking through the front door.

Looking into the living room Ikuko smiled to herself. Pushing herself she went into the kitchen placing the take out food on the counter. "My two goblins, I brought food!" With that said a screech could be heard coming from the other room, another shout came in response to the first one. In a couple of seconds two sets of pounding footsteps could be heard darting towards the kitchen.

"Hey mom your home!" Sammy said happy that his mom finally came home with food.

"Sammy you cheated and you know it!" Serena accused the young boy walking into the kitchen. Sammy stuck his tongue out at her. "Why you!"

"Serena could you stop yelling at your brother. We both know he cheats we can't change it so stop stating the obvious," Ikuko said opening the plastic bag revealing some Mexican food.

"Hey!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Fine next time you won't see it coming spore," declared Serena sitting down with her portion of food.

"Whatever you're just jealous of my winning abilities," Sammy puffed out his chest shoving a spoonful of food into his mouth.

"What winning abilities?" his mother asked smirking to herself as she took a bite of her food.

"MOOOM! Your supposed to be on my side," Sammy whined as his sister laughed at him.

"I was?" Ikuko smiled fiening innocence.

Flabbergasted Sammy crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Ahh come on spore, at least she didn't say she won't be on your team," Serena choked on her laughter.

"You wait and see Serena I'll get you back for this mockery!"

"What about mom?" Serena asked leaning across the table.

"Why would I do that? Look at her, she's scary. I pity the enemies that have provoked her," Sammy sighed with a wistful look in his eyes.

"That's right Sammy. Never go after me or you shall face a fate worse than death!" Ikuko laughed causing her children to join her.

Thanking her mother for dinner and saying night to her and her brother, Serena went up to her room. Yawning she layed on her bed. That was fun, she thought. Closing her eyes she waited for Luna to come into her room and order her to go out and patrol.

"What are you doing on your bed sleeping! You also wasted time goofing off when you could have trained more and look for your princess," speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"You also need to stop associating with that man!" Luna droned on about how he was evil and such blah blah blah. Serena has heard it so many times she bet she could say them by heart.

"I can spend my free time however I want Luna. Your lucky I don't make you stay with Ami. Plus if Endymion is so evil how come he keeps saving me when I almost get a death blow?" Serena was tired.

"He could be luring you into a false sense of security. You have a responsibility to uphold. I would also go to stay with Ami liked we promise but I think I should stay with you to keep you in check!" Luna growled out she was furious with this girl.

"I wouldn't let you anyway, she doesn't need you harping her," Serena mumbled to quietly for the cat to hear. Luna kept going on and on about how Serena should shape up since there was a new scout.

"Luna please be silent. I know and I'm sorry your right I do have a responsibility to uphold. It's just I don't know how to find this Moon Princess. I should also take my job more seriously." Serena lied hoping this would satisfy the cat.

Shocked Luna gaped at the girl. "Well you don't have the technology to find her. That reminds me I need to give Ami her computer!"

"Computer?" Serena asked sitting up on her bed.

"Well yes, as Mercury was the tech of the group. Mercurians were known for their use of technology and brains. She would analyse data and help people on battles win," Luna explained. "We should head out now to patrol."

"Alright," checking her clock, "Ami said she might be able to make it."

"She should it's her job," Luna then went on about how they had a destiny and responsibility to uphold. Ignoring the cat Serena left through her window and walked down a block and into an ally. Luna followed still on her rant.

Transforming Serena jumped onto a the roof above her and started running across them, trying in vain to get away from the talking cat.


	6. Chapter Five

**Edited- 12/20/2018**

Chapter Five

"Glad you came Ami," Serena stood up from her spot on the ground and walked towards the blue senshi.

"Yea, decided last minute to leave," Ami now Mercury replied blushing at the older blonde.

Serena motioned for Ami to follow her with her hand as she ran to another building. Following for a few minutes they both came to a stop on top of a store roof.

"Well nothing seems to be going on. Since that's the case we can relax a for a bit," explained Serena glancing around them to check her words were true. Ami nodded in reply sitting down. "Since Luna decided to patrol a different section, I want to talk to you about something." A lie which would become true and apparent as Luna lagged behind deciding to take the other portion of the city.

"What would you want to talk to me about?" Ami asked looking at Serena.

"Well I want to know your thoughts on the story Luna told us, a second opinion of sorts." Serena waved her hand like it was no big deal giving off an air of indifference.

"Oh that," Ami paused for a second thinking over her next set of words, "I think that it could be true. I mean she is a talking cat, and we can turn into this," she said gesturing down at her and Serena.

"I meant," she stopped. "I meant do you think that we could be these ancient warriors reborn. If so then why now," Serena looked up towards the moon while she talked drifting off somewhere else.

Ami looked up at the moon as well before she spoke, "I don't think that we can deny this now since you've seen what has happened so far. But like you said why now?"

"Do you think that this might end terribly?" Serena whispered.

"It could, but it might not. Luna doesn't remember everything so far, so there might be more to the story of the past," Ami reassured her.

"That's the thing. Why are we blindly following a talking cat who can't remember everything?" Serena asked now staring at Ami. Ami looked her in the eyes in complete surprise she had forgotten that part.

"So what do you suggest then? Go off on our own with no guidance" Ami got up to stand in front of Serena.

"Luna said you had a computer that took down data for battles. But what if it also had data of the planets and what happened? She did say that Mercury was the planner and brains of the team so why wouldn't she have things on the other scouts backgrounds and planets? If you get it can you look if there are files for anything, and I mean anything pertaining to us and this situation?" Serena questioned. As an after thought she added, "And if there is a different uniform if possible?"

Ami ignored the last comment,"Yes, but what if there's a lock on it?"

"We have time I think, not that much but we have time. You can take patrols off if it'll provide you time to unlock files that might be locked," Serena suggested looking hopefully at Ami.

"We can't do it at my place. What if I get caught?" Ami said raising up a good question.

Serena mumbled curses under breath. Now pacing back and forth Ami watched as Serena bit her lips crossing her arms. Walking over to the edge of the building Serena sat down.

"We will have to think of a safe place for you to do this," Serena finally said after a long while. "It will be have to be kept secret between the both of us or until more scouts or someone we can really trust comes. Or on the off chance that Luna agrees with us"

"Agreed," Ami nodded. "How are we going to communicate with each other if we need help?"

"You don't have a phone? Nevermind using phones would be a bad idea. Here this is a communicator, push the moon button to reach me." Serena explained while standing up to go over to the blue haired teen handing her a blue watch. "And this is your Mercury computer that Luna wanted me too hand to you." Serena mentioned that while pulling out the mini computer out of her subspace pocket.

"What was that? How did you do that?" Ami asked curiously while she put the watch on and grabbed the ds like computer from her looking around Serena to see if she could possibly find the answer.

"Oh that's a subspace pocket, you have your own and you can put anything in it just have to think about it and reach." Serena laughed while glancing around the city sky. "We're not going to get any action tonight probably since you appeared they're probably all in a frenzy and can't think straight to send something out," Serena guessed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"If we do get something and I need your help I'll call you. Go home and go to bed we have long days ahead," Serena ordered Ami.

Nodding, Ami left to jump to the next building leaving Serena alone on the roof with only the city lights and moon shining for her. Though not totally alone, for in the shadows of the buildings fire escape to the roof stood a man. Hearing the whole exchange he walked towards the other side of the building out of sight and leapt away. He needed to get this information back to base, the bluebirds were singing.

* * *

As Ami jumped home as Sailor Mercury, she thought of what just occurred with Serena. Her only friend was now her partner in defeating a dark enemy who is hell bent on destroying the world. I mean if I was faced with that situation I would freak out and not want to do it. But Ami thought this was like an escape to her daily problems, she was finally apart of something special and felt like she belonged.

Looking around at her surroundings she noticed that she was close to her house. Sighing she picked up the speed getting used to her advanced speed and strength. Grumbling at herself as she climbed in the trees to get to her opened window, she hit herself in the face with a branch. Mumbling some more she finally entered her room.

Inside the room you could see a plain queen sized bed with blue sheets. White walls with one or two pictures of the ocean and bookshelves holding heavy textbooks. A small white desk was in the corner with a lamp standing next to it. Her bedside table held a small paperback book and a simple side lamp.

Plopping on her bed in the dark she transformed back into her civilian form. Crawling up forward she reached her pillow. Slipping under the covers she turned on her back. Her blank ceiling felt like it was mocking her. She didn't know how, but it did. Maybe she should get some stars for her ceiling? 'Nah' she thought.

Loud crashes were heard, and a scream came after that Ami didn't flinch at the loud noises anymore for they became a part of her everyday life at this point. Her father being a painter and free spirit and her mother being a successful doctor who worked more night shifts than days now, their personalities clashed so badly that they fought most the time they were home. How they became married in the first place would be a mystery to her. Why they didn't get a divorce yet was a question to her that also might never be answered now that she thought about it.

Entering her subspace pocket after a few tries she reached for the computer as she made a note to research more into the subspace pocket. Opening it up the bright light glared into her eyes blinking a few times so she could finally see the bright screen with more clarity.

Humming a strange melody she moved the cursor around to click the enter button on the screen. With that click the screen flashed blue and settled for a picture of the planet Mercury in front of the sun creating a breathtaking image. Multiple files could be seen littering the screen randomly with names written in small font underneath each file. Deciding on clicking the one that said M16SS, she opened the file.

The file opened and multiple documents appeared in what seemed to be a different language of swirled lines and circles. Looking at it she ignored the yell coming down from the hallway getting louder and a door slamming shut and she glanced at her bedroom door and back to the computer. In the morning she would have to figure out what language the documents are in as she took a glance at her electronic clock signaling the time to be early morning. Closing the computer she shoved it into her subspace and turned to her side, drifting in memories of a different life that held an ancient song she would forget by morning.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since the night Ami received her Mercury computer. They have faced off with the unknown man they soon learned to be Jadeite with the help from Endymion. Serena thought it would be best for Ami to learn to decipher the language on the documents instead of patrolling the streets with her. Ami on the side of most of her projects and jobs was learning some self defense moves from Serena in case something was to happen to Serena and or Endymion.

Those days felt like a blessing to our poor blue haired girl. She loved the feeling of being like she belonged, even if she could die from it. Ami would spend some days at Serena's place trying to crack the language on her computer while Serena worked on her homework with some help from her. She was surprised at how friendly her new friends mother was in contrast to her more serious mother.

She was told that she was always welcome at her house. Serena's younger brother Sammy would often drag her downstairs to play videogames if Serena was to busy and she was available at the dismay of Serena. Laughing most times at the expression would use in front of her brother and her winking at her when her brother was looking away.

Today was a Sunday and Ami was at Serena's house for the day again. Right now she was watching Serena try and successfully make ramen for the first time( not the ramen in the small bag but from scratch off of iffy instructions on the internet). It wasn't going well for the blonde. The huffing blonde started laughing crazily as she looked down at her non edible creation. Ami being the smart girl she was knew that this would end in disaster for everyone in the household if the blonde couldn't get her shit together in the next few minutes.

"Serena are you alright?" at the moment Ami was scarred for what her friend would do seeing as she was still laughing like that after two minutes.

"Why Ami how thoughtful of you to ask, but for your information no. No I am not alright," Serena said going into another burst of laughter. She was laughing in anger and frustration the kind you get after trying unsuccessfully trying to open a pickle jar after ten minutes and you're home alone.

"Maybe we should just go and buy some ramen for dinner?" suggested Ami already on her phone looking at places that sold ramen.

"No I promised my mom that I would make dinner and since I forgot that we had no more ramen packages I could make it from scratch. Like how hard would it be?" Serena rambled on as she went back to the pot of almost ruined noodles. How someone can ruin boiling noodles is unknown but it shows the level Serena was at cooking.

"By the looks of it I think we should just get some packaged ramen instead," Ami insisted walking over to the blonde who had gone crazy from anger. Slowly turning off the stove she gently guided her friend towards the front door, while on the way she grabbed their purses and phones. "Sammy me and your sister will be back in a while with food that will be edible!" Ami yelled for him to hear.

"Alright!" came his response from the other room.

"You know I can do this on my own." Serena sobered up putting on her shoes and grabbing her things from her friend.

"I know, but it didn't seem like that a while ago." Ami opened the door for them both.

"So where to oh faithful advisor?" Serena took on an all mighty voice walking backwards staring at Ami.

"Well might I suggest the shopping district my lord?" Ami played along giggling a little after at this charade.

Smiling wide Serena put out her hand, "Ladies first."

"Why thank you my kind sir," Ami linked her arm with Serena's opened one.

With that both girls, more like blood sisters, left to get some edible food to eat. Serena started skipping dragging Ami into skipping or walking faster down the side walk into town. Smiling widely Ami joined in on the skipping seeing as the blonde wouldn't stop for a while. Their skirts flared around their legs making the two girls movements ethereal looking. Long blonde hair mixed in with short blue hair in the wind as they picked up speed.

Laughing Serena started singing the 'Wizard of Oz' in a silly voice trying as best as she could to hit every high note that wasn't there. Ami started laughing uncontrollably as Serena sang out the different voices. Passerbys would look on at the two girls with smiles enjoying the joy that the two brought upon the blaring sun, while others looked upon them with annoyance at their behavior. Thirty minutes had passed until they slowed down their pace laughter turning into giggles. Coming down to a walk, they both wandered around the open streets. Serena pointed to a store with a bunch of people near it they decided to see what all the commotion was about.

Getting near they could hear the shouts of an all time sale on clocks. Looking at each other they grinned. Slowly making their way through the crowd and into the store. Ami gripped her arm tighter around Serena's arm to make sure they didn't separate. She smiled a little when Serena did the same.

"Do you need a new clock?" Serena asked Ami in a louder voice so the other girl can hear her over the loud noises in the shop.

"No, but I might get a new one if I find one that I like," Ami explained as they looked at the clocks together.

Up ahead an older lady, maybe in her late forties, was pushed to the floor and the clock in her hands dropped and shattered to the floor. The girls looked at the lady with a worried expression as everyone just ignored and moved around her. Slowly approaching her, they both saw that the clock was broken but the strange part was that there was no batteries or working gears for it. As Ami was about to say something an employee approached them.

"Don't worry there are more clocks here to buy," they said while they swept the broken clock into a dustpan and walked off without anymore words being said. The older lady stood up like nothing happened and walked off in a different direction than the sales associate.

"We should get out of here Serena," warned Ami looking upon the scene with worry and disbelief in her eyes.

"Yea your right." Nodded in agreement as they both headed towards the exit and to the grocery store to pick up ramen with the intent to come back later that night.

* * *

"So dear are you staying the night again?" Ikuko asked while she cleaned up the dishes from dinner dressed in some pajama bottoms and top clearly exhausted from work.

"If it's not a bother ma'm," Ami looked up from her hand of cards to answer her.

"Oh you're never a bother love, you're more like my child than both of mine, my favorite child," Ikuko laughed as her two children yelled in discontent at her statement.

"Thank you!" Ami smiled wide pushing half of her pretzels to the center of the table.

Across the table was Sammy who didn't have a great poker face, next to her was Serena who was munching on her betting pretzels while holding a very good poker face though she wouldn't have anything left to bet if she kept eating her chips. Deciding that he should place a bet he put three of his out into the center where the pot was getting bigger. Serena put out the rest of her munched on pile of pretzels placing down her cards in the process.

"Dangit!" Frustrated at his loss to Serena Sammy slammed his hand on the table the pretzels in the center bouncing up.

"Sammy be careful with the table we wouldn't want it to break like your ego," taunted his sister.

"Well your ego is also about to be broken Serena," as Ami said that she placed down her winning cards and slide the winning prize to her.

"Remind me to never play poker with you Ams," Serena grumbled reaching for the bag of pretzels having already ate all hers.

"Alright my gamblers get ready for bed it's a school night. Ami, Serena do you mind not having a lift to school tomorrow?" Ikuko asked wiping her hands with a towel.

"No I think we'll be fine," they both said rushing up the stairs to Serena's bedroom in a blink of an eye.

"Alright!" Ikuko yelled. She looked at the dinner table to notice all the pretzels and bag missing from the table. She sighed, 'children'.

Inside Serena's room Luna was sitting on the bed. Placing the pretzels on the bed Serena turned off her light and locked the door. A "Come on," was heard with the window opening. Three shadows could be seen jumping out, two being human girls and the third a cat. Making it down the street and into an alleyway unseen they both transformed. Mercury picked up Luna, and with Moon they both jumped up onto the roofs and made their trek to the clock store.

On their way there they were met with Endymion who joined in their escapade to the clock store. Reaching near it they stopped at a roof across from where their destination was.

"So," Moon drawled out, "What's the plan?'

"You don't have a plan?" Ami asked though she should have known by now throughout the weeks she was a scout that Serena never had a plan.

"She never has a plan, you should have noticed that from the past fights," Endymion commented turning his body to face both girls. "That's why we listen to you."

"Wait, those weren't plans?" Ami looked at the man's face.

"Ha are you kidding I just jumped in so I could go back to bed," laughed Serena. The other three looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"Moon I think you should just stay silent for this one," Luna suggested. Serena looked at the cat with a glare and nodded.

"So no plan?" Ami asked Endymion.

"I mean it would be useful but we have taken them down without one for a long time," Serena nodded at Endymion's comment.

"So just go in there and kick ass?" Serena asked looking at the building.

"Sure," the other two warriors agreed not really seeing any fault in their nonexistent plan.

So with no plan made the three warriors snuck into the clock shop awaiting the youma that was really weak, I mean they all are. Why don't you learn and send a stronger one? I mean come on, even the generals weren't that strong. Why not a doomsday girl? Anyway back to my story, once inside the lights in the building flashed on.

Laughing echoed the room, clock chimes rang out from every clock in the shop. The huge clock in the middle of the room rang twice as the doors to the clocks insides opened up. The warriors looked at each other as they slowly made their way to the opened clock.

"Endymion you go in first," Moon said creeping behind Mercury.

"Why me?"

"Your the man here."

"Just because I'm the man?"

"Yes," both girls said.

Grumbling about how much Moon owed him Endymion made his way through the clock. As he walked through it seemed as though he was transported into a different dimension. Walking a couple of more spaces into the dimension he called an all clear to the two girls in the "real world".Nodding to each other Mercury and Moon grabbed each others hand and walked in. Stumbling through they saw Endymion looking around the space.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" as Endymion said that the laughing heard in the store grew louder and more evil, if you know it could do that and the portal back closed trapping them inside the false space.

"I take that as a yes Endi. And next time don't ask that," Moon moved closer to him.

"And why may I ask that I shouldn't ask that next time?" full sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Because this is like a horror movie, I die first because I'm the blonde. Mercury might live till the end cause she's smart. You don't happen to be a jock?" Moon rambled in her scared state as clouds of purple smoked through the room. Endymion shook his head no.

"Well you're a virgin right Moon?" Mercury asked taking out her computer.

"What does her virginity have to do with any of this?" Endymion choked as he glared at the blue haired senshi.

"Well the virgin typically lives till the end of the movie," Mercury explained not bothering to look up at her computer.

"Hey! Can we not talk about my virginity?" Moon asked.

"Well are you?" the other two asked at the same time.

"Yes! Okay I'm a virgin! Gahw! Are you a virgin?" Moon walked forward wanting to get away from her embarrassment.

Mercury was laughing under her breath ignoring the question as she followed Endymion and Moon. Walking forward the purple clouds grew thicker and denser making it hard for them to see each other. Moon being a few paces ahead of the other two started to feel smaller. Turning around to look at the other two she saw that they were frozen, and slightly taller.

"Umm Moon?" Mercury asked in a shaky voice.

"What is it Mercury is something wrong?" Serena's voice wavered in tone as she gazed at her taller comrades.

"I want you to slowly walk my way," Mercury explained slowly like something was going to kill her if she didn't. Following Mercury's instruction she felt herself get taller. As she came closer to them Endymion grabbed her hand and encased her into a tight hug.

"Umm, not that I don't mind you hugging me but. Why are you hugging me?" Serena said her voice muffled in Endymion's armor.

"You were just a little kid earlier!" Mercury exclaimed looking back down at her computer.

Laughter encased them, the fog cleared a little bit as a monster like man walked through, "Welcome scouts, knight, to my little dimension in time!" His voice was scratchy to listen to, like nails going down a chalkboard.

Endymion moved Moon behind him as he gripped his sword. "You won't need that knight, cause you will never be able to use it against me!" as the youma said this in a fit of laughter he disappeared into the smoke.

"Mercury what are we supposed to do?" Moon asked her other companion who was busy typing on her computer.

"I think if we destroy the youma this dimension will disappear," Mercury looked up from her screen, "But if we move around the time in some places will convert us into a different age."

"Great just what we needed, do you have anyway to defeat this scum?" Endymion asked sarcasm seeping through.

"Give me a moment please I am running nine different programs at once and it will take a while," Mercury sighed feeling bad for not being able to solve their predicament at the moment.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Moon yelped as a blast of energy came her way. Endymion covered them with his cape deflecting the blast from causing damage to their bodies. Moon was awestruck with the cape, even went to stroke it.

"Moon, would you mind if I called for help?" Endymion whispered to the Moon scout.

"If you have other allies then yes, that would be helpful if you know we could hit the youma. Why didn't you do that like weeks ago?" Serena whispered back wondering why he never called in before.

"Short staffed very short staffed. I'll make call and they should be here soon we'll have to hold out until then," with that Endymion pulled out a phone like device (it was a phone let's be honest here).

"Yea we need help," pause, "At the new clock store," another pause, "Yes just enter through the grand clock in the center and take a right you will find us soon," pause, "No I'll see you here, yup bye."

"Who did you call and how did you get service?" Mercury asked coming closer to the pair.

"A friend that can help us, I don't know if you would frown upon him but we need help and he was finally available it's just I didn't know we would be stuck in a situation like this," explained Endymion.

"No, no, I don't mind. In fact if he can help us then I don't mind if he was an ailein," Mercury shrugged not seeing the irony in that statement.

"Well at least you're not like the cat," Endymion mumbled more to himself than to anyone.

"What are you all going to stand there? Are you guys really going to make this easy on me?" the laughter rang around the room again. Energy blasts came at them from all sides of the space.

"Ugh he is really going to be on my nerves soon," Moon said as they all dodged another blast of energy.

* * *

A few minutes passed of dodging the blasts of energy that came their way and avoiding the places that time was messed up. Letting out a frustrated yell Moon let her tiara soar through the clouds to miss the youma again.

"I thought you said someone was coming to help us?" Moon yelled to Endymion who seemed to have gotten further away from her as they were dodging.

"He is, it's just he must have gotten lost," Endymion said as he rolled out of the way as a blade went to slice at him.

"Well he better get his ass here before I kick it along with this youma!" Serena was getting angry at this moment dodging another attack. The attacks seemed to be coming from everywhere.

It would be useless for them to use Mercury's defensive moves since they were in fog already and the youma seemed to see perfectly through it. As all seemed lost in this until a dark spear made of crystal came flying through the mist and what sounded like hit the youma


	7. Chapter Six

**Edited- 12/20/18**

Chapter Six

"Sorry I'm late my friend, but it seems traffic was terrible on the way here," a black haired man said walking towards them. He was a dark toned man with long black hair tied into a loose ponytail in the back as banngs covered his eyes like curtains. He was as tall as Endymion maybe a couple of inches taller wearing dark purple robes and held a staff that looked very much like a key with a garnet ball at the top.

"I must say, this place is very interesting. Though I wonder who has the privilege to mess with time like this?" the man said walking further towards the group.

"Who are you and how did you manage to get into this space after it was sealed off?" the youma asked as he was holding his wound, not that anyone could see.

"Well let me introduce myself then, I am Horace a guardian to the Gates of Time. And by the law of Chronos I will have to kill you for breaking the laws set before space," bowing as he introduced himself Horace stood straight waving his staff outwards in a swirling motion and the purple smoke disappeared in swirls fading into nothing.

You could see the injured youma like a clear sky gasping for air at them all. Taking a step more Horace made the youma more scared. It was like watching a horror movie, the youma which was a monster looked like a small dog compared to Horace and his dark menacing appearance. Standing in front of the youma Horace came to a stop.

"Now," he said in a deep voice that echoed around them, "what do you have to say for yourself mortal?"

"You have-have no right to be here, my-my master will hear of th-" before the youma could finish Horace slammed his staff into its chest. The youma turned younger and younger until it turned to dust and the place they were in faded leaving them in the remains of an empty clock shop.

Turning to face them Horace spoke, "your help that you called has been informed not to come here if it was any other situation I would not be here, but since they decided to mess with laws of time it was in my jurisdiction, I hope you don't mind your highness?"

"It is fine my friend you are always welcome here, though I wonder why the other guardian of the Gates of Time didn't come?" Endymion said while sheathing his sword.

"Ahh, about that, well we might have played a game of rock-paper-scissors to see who would get to come," Horace rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So you played a game to see who came to stop this?" Serena asked bewildered at the fact that this man destroyed the youma in a time mixed place.

"Yes, yes we did it is boring in the Gates of Time we have to find someway to keep sane looking and watching over all the timelines and futures that could be," he replied picking at his staff.

"Can I ask what is the Gates of Time?" Ami asked her thirst of knowledge kicked in.

"They are the Gates of Time as the name implies. I would suggest leaving soon before the authorities arrive." Horace directed the question elsewhere turning his back and started to leave before he stopped. "And king, might I suggest adding more comrades to your fighting force now before anything worse comes to be," with that said he was enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke and vanished.

"More comrades would be nice," Serena muttered.

"But we're short staffed!" Endymion groaned in a soft voice. Not soft enough for Ami had heard him.

"Short staffed? What are you talking about?" Ami looked at him with critical eyes.

Endymion stiffened a bit. "Well you see, I had remembered my past life throughout my years growing up and as I did I started gathering the people of the past into an organization to help with the youma attacks over the world. Most of the warriors 13 have been found but the most potent attacks have been in this area leaving us to fight them off as all the others have been stationed around the world to stop these advances." He looked at them again before adding, "And I can't tell you who you were in the past because it would make no difference to you, you have to learn about yourself on your own."

"Oh thank God someone found them, I thought that we would have to find them," Serena exasperated though she was slightly disappointed on the last bit of his words.

"That's what you're worried about?" Ami asked.

"Yes, anyway Endymion," Serena looked to him in the eye, "Were you the Earth prince that worked with Queen Beryl? Luna mentioned a prince but never a king."

Narrowing his eyes he looked right back at her, "Where you got that idea stuck in your head I have no idea but I was king before the downfall was even thought about."

"But then who helped aid Queen Beryl in the destruction?"

Endymion ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "She is not a queen and will never be so stop addressing her by that title. No one helped aid the witch but a demon whom she sold her soul to."

"But Luna had said that the prince of Earth had killed the Moon princess," Ami tilted her head in confusion to what he was saying and to what Luna had told them.

"Let's get this straight, one that cat is talking nothing but bullshit and only half her words may be true, two I never killed a moon princess, and three what you know right now might not be the truth later on." His eyes held a tightness to them as he addressed some of the issues that were brought up.

"Did you know the moon princess?"

"Yes."

"Then do you know where she might be at the moment?" Serena asked perking up at finally getting the cat off her back about finding the princess.

"Why would you want to know about the moon princess's whereabouts?"

Ami and Serena shared a look as he watched them communicate silently until Ami spoke up for them both, "Because it is part of our mission to find and protect the moon princess."

Endymion answered standing up straighter staring at the girls with a hint of sadness and amusement. "Unfortunately for you girls finding and protecting the moon princess will be hard for you."

"And why is that?" Ami demanded forgetting for a second who she was talking to.

"Tell me honestly, if you were alive a thousand years ago and you were a princess about your age that you wouldn't be married off?" An eyebrow was raised as he smirked.

"Well no," they both answered simultaneously.

"So would your moon princess still be the moon princess if she was that age," he said.

"Well no she would be married for a better alliance with another kingdom would-," Serena stopped mid sentence. "Oh oooohhhhh," Serena said finally understanding where that was heading.

"So if she got married who did she marry?" Ami wondered.

"A nobody," Endymion laughed. "Low-life of a man who didn't deserve her, she became queen of the moon with that marriage. He had a duty to protect her but he let her die like the scum he was giving him a terrible death as he watched her die," he said solemnly. The girls gave him a confused look.

"Why would she marry a nobody if she was the princess?"

"Because," Endymion started, "She never really had a choice when she fell in love. That's besides the matter, the Earth had as much involvement in the downfall of the Silver Alliance as the Moon Kingdom did."

Sailor Moon nodded more questions seemed to form. In the distance sirens were ringing coming closer to where they were. Suggesting that they should part ways and meet later to discuss the issue with the Warriors Twelve, Sailor Moon and Mercury left Endymion to go meet Luna at the designated rendezvous point.

* * *

Taking a seat on the rooftop both girls remained silent as Luna looked at them both. Ami looking down in her lap not wanting to look anyone in the eye at the moment. Serena on the other hand was staring at the sky waiting for a lecture.

"So girls mind telling me what happened at the fight?" came Luna's voice breaking the girls concentration on anything but that.

They both started at the same time talking over each other not noticing the cat becoming aggravated. "ENOUGH!" was yelled halting the girls from speaking even further.

"Now I want you Ami to tell me what happened and why you are both acting like this," Luna ordered.

Ami obliged and told her the story in very great detail as Luna remained silent listening to the girl. As Ami finished the tale she looked at Luna awaiting a response.

"Now," Luna said in a softer manner than what the girls were used to. "I know it's a lot to put on you girls, your young and you want to experience life. I should have never thought that you would be battle ready, soldiers ready to follow orders," Luna paused taking a shaky breath.

"But as I told you both before I don't remember much from back then and I didn't want you making rash decisions so if everyone was an enemy they couldn't hurt you if you thought that they weren't. I hadn't taken in account of other people remembering the past. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing now?" Serena asked curious as to the sudden change in heart.

"I have been told by someone close to me that the way I was approaching the situation was not helping the both of you become better scouts, I should have been more encouraging as a mentor and guide." Luna looked down ashamed with herself and the way she conducted her mentoring to the two young girls.

"Fine apology accepted, what are we gonna do about the past?" Serena asked wanting to bring the cat out of her self induced shame.

"Alright but we need to go over what we know and if we think it's true," Ami reasoned. "And another problem how will we find the other senshi and which one? We do need more people to help fight these monsters even if Endymion is bringing an extra hand sometime soon."

"Your right Ami, we'll need to pick up their energy frequencies," Luna said in response to Ami's question.

"But what if other people have found them already?" Serena painicked.

"They can't only the Mercury computer can pick up on the leaders of the warrior twelve as a security measure in case they were on mission and so enemy's couldn't assassinate them while their guard was down," Luna tried to reassure the worried girl.

"Speaking of the Mercury computer there are files on it but it's in a different language."

"Let me see," Luna asked. Ami got out her computer and showed the cat.

Gasping Luna looked at the two girls recognizing the importance of that language. "Do you know what language that is?" Serena wondered.

"Yes, it's the language only the ruling leaders used. No one knew how to decipher it. Enemies never knew how to and until the current leaders were dying the next successor never learned how to read or write it. I didn't know that the documents or files would be written in it," Luna explained in awe.

"That might mean our little Mercury is a queen," Serena teased trying to reach over to pinch Ami's cheek.

"That may be true but we won't know for sure until one of you remember," Luna voiced bringing Serena out of her motions.

"So know we know what language it is we need to find someone who can teach us or a key to learn how to. Since we have all this unknown information floating about," Serena thought out loud.

"That would be nearly impossible all of the monarchy of the planets are dead so far other than this one that we know at the moment, and even then do you know if he'll help you. This language was a top secret that royals would take to their graves it's not to be taken lightly," Luna sighed.

"You're right so we are going to have to take a while to decipher them on our own. And I know you said no one could crack it, but in case you forgot I have the Mercury computer with documents and files written in it I can crack it eventually plus you did say I was the smartest person out there," Ami said with a smirk getting excited in the thought of cracking the uncrackable language.

"Fine I'll leave that to you then," Luna left it at that.

"Luna the story you told me when we first talked about it," Serena seemed to hesitate. "Is any of it still true?"

"Yes, I stand by what I said. However I think that some things may not have been what they had seemed in my memories at the time. I'm sorry," Luna apologized.

Looking at Luna Serena sighed, "It's not your fault you little demon. But I think we should discard any opinions on anyone back then. Be weary of people but not flat out not trust them you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes I believe I do. So first course of action finding Sailor Mars she has spiritual powers that can see into a person's spirit and can tell if they are corrupted by the dark kingdom," Luna stated.

Leaving it at that Serena picked up Luna and the three of them left to go home and sleep. In the morning they would worry on how they would find Mars, but for now sleeping was more important.

* * *

Smoke filled her lungs as she looked around. Everything was on fire the heat and blaze destroying everything in its path as buildings were crumbling from the blasts of power coming from the sky. Taking a step forward she realized that this wasn't her body and that she was inside someone else's place at the moment in preprogrammed movements. A heavy weight in her hands suggested that she was carrying some kind of weapon to defend herself with.

Moving on its own the body she was in took her inside a temple shaped building. People in roman styled clothing came rushing out crying and screaming some holding children to their bodies or holding each others hand they moved like the sea parting a path for her as "she" walked calmly to where all the people were running from. Laughing was heard echoing in the room as fear suddenly gripped her heart. Looking further in the room she saw two people clashed in a sword fight you could tell who was winning but the other was using underhanded tricks.

"You'll never defeat me, I will take what's rightfully mine!" screamed one of the men as he lunged towards the other. Her hand gripped the weapon tighter in fright for the other man with blonde hair staggering back from the blow to his sword.

"This was never rightfully yours it never was stop being delusional!" The other man screamed back as he dodged the strike coming at his side.

She walked towards the fight proudly even though she knew she was afraid to what was to come. One of the men saw her and smiled, it didn't look right it was a smile that was like a frog's mouth opening up. The fighting between the men stopped as she arrived closer than she wanted to be honestly.

The man who dodged yelled at her, "What are you doing here love! You need to leave to the Moon our planet has already fallen."

What her apparent lover said shocked her but the other man smiled even more evilly. "Yes love, what are you doing her?"

"Don't call her that you foul demon!" her lover growled out.

"Demon, but I thought I was your dear brother earlier?" he laughed as he walked to the throne in the room. "You know, you were never supposed to have the throne. It was meant to be mine and mine alone!" He slid his hand down the side of the chair in a passionate way.

It had seemed the brother of her lover was insane. "Avarice it doesn't have to come to this please," she begged. Her voice was unknown to her, sounding older more mature flowing like water nice to the ears for all that heard her.

"But you see Pallas, it has already come to this. He should have never married a smart gorgeous woman like you. However if you come with me I will forgive you for your mistakes and make you my queen," Avarice begged her in a tone of regret sounding pitiful.

"It was never a mistake to marry him, now you either surrender to the Queen or I'll let you fend off the King. Your choice," she said knowing that the king wouldn't give him mercy. She was gaining the knowledge that this women whoever she was, was a queen and her husband the king's brother was crazy of his knockers.

"Tempting offer my queen," he mocked. "But the king will die here tonight and then I will be crowned king like I was promised!"

"There is still me who will defend the throne when he is down!" she voiced.

"So what? You were promised the throne by who traitor. I will gladly give them a swift death unlike yours will be," her husband growled following after her speech. "I don't appreciate the way you speak to my wife you bastard! So stay still so I can run you in!"

Both men had seemed to go back into defensive stances, her husband came to stand in front of her without taking his eyes of his brother. Looking closely at what they were wearing she saw that these weren't your typical royal clothing. Her husband which she didn't know his name yet was wearing silver and blue plated armor. Every inch of his skin was covered in a protective gear except for his head. Blonde hair cascaded down past his ears and his green eyes shone with a protectiveness to them as he glared at the man before him. The man, Avarice, was wearing a simple breastplate over dark red and black robes and a small staff and dagger as his choice of weapon. White hair cut in a military style shinned unnaturally in the light as his smirk was still inhuman.

Slowly the man that was her husband stuck out his left arm and used it to help push her with him towards the door. Laughing Avarice lifted a hand and the doors slammed behind them.

"You think you can leave that easily Mercher? I will have that crown no matter what!" Avarice had seemed to have gone crazier in the course of a few minutes.

"You have gone crazy brother selling your soul to that demon. Your chance of ever being able to claim this crown has passed since your banishment," Mercher spoke bringing his arm back down to grip the broadsword in his hand.

"Mercher," she begged,. "I can distract him long enough for you to escape please."

"No," he whispered back, "I'm not leaving you." He knew what she was going to do.

She was torn on the inside because she believed she knew what was coming next. "Do it or so help me I will make you do something you regret. You need to meet up on the moon, I will take care of our planet but they need you there. They need you more than me remember smarter one out of the both of us?"

"But I need you more than anything," he whispered more quietly this time so that she barely heard him.

"The people need you more than me, I love you but you need to leave when you see the signal," she said walking out from behind him.

"Sending your wife out to fight me instead?" Avarice taunted them from across the room. "You will never be able to leave!" With that the candles in the room seemed to flicker.

"Leave now Mercher and remember the bluebirds are going to sing soon!" she yelled to her husband as magic seemed to surround her in an instant. "Avarice for your crimes against the crown and planet I condemn you to pay for them in your next life cursed through all your reincarnations should you receive them out of the galaxy's mercy. In my name may you be stuck down by the heavens!"

Large swirls of magic seemed to flood the room drowning them all in her magic powers. "Mercher leave now!" she yelled another time tears streaming down her face as she dropped her sword. Her signal being ignored by her husband. Raising her arms to both her side in a "T" shape palms raised up. Long ice blue hair flowed around and above her, tilting her chin she looked at the foul demon wanting to lay claim on her planet. With a flick of her hand she teleported her husband to one of the ships already taking off with the last of the people on the planet with some of the last bit of magic she has. She knew if she hadn't had done that they both would die there.

She raised above the ground a couple feet looking down upon Avarice. This was the power of the ruler of the planet. Total obliteration of all enemies, the last resort for a planet to take. All life on the planet would die without hope of survival, only if a monarch of the planet lived to invoke power to bring it back would there be hope for them.

"Since it's only us foul demon would you like to feel the power of a god?" she sneered. Avarice was scared not having expected this outcome for he and every other man knew that invoking this power would only lead to death. "I will show you the real power of a queen. You and I shall die with this planet tonight, you will not be able to escape with petty ways demon."

"To be honest I didn't think you would invoke the power of your planet Pallas, your husband on the other hand," Avarice said trying to regain a bit of dignity back. "But since I'm already condemned to death with you I might as well die with honor."

"You will not die with honor bastard. You lost that the minute you signed that deal with the demon after your banishment," she cursed him. With a hard glare towards the running man she swept her left hand trapping him in place. Speaking in a foreign language unknown to Avarice, Pallas finished her incarnation. In a blast of blue energy and magic everything was obliterated. All life was ravaged, enemy forces faded into dust with the rest of the wild life and nature on the planet following suit. A sad way to perish but it was more merciful than what the invaders would have done.

* * *

From space you could see the planet explode in blue magic, settling and leaving the planet uninhabitable as ice formed a top the surface and barren land was all you could see. Tears escaped the king's eyes as he watched the magic destroy his planet and wife. He knew it was for the greater good, killing the traitors and demons that were attacking the people with it but it had killed her. The only thing good about the trashy jokes he got from the other rulers.

He couldn't cry or mourn now he needed to get to the moon and tell them of what occured. Plus he had a witch to kill as well. He would die with honor and protect the people who had survived much like his wife.

* * *

Darkness flooded the surface of the moon. Blood splattered around the streets as people bled to death or had died against the brutal attack of the demons. The stairs leading up to the glistening white castle was decorated with dead bodies of soldiers both friend and foe. At the top of the stairs stood a women with wild red hair and a iris colored dress that hung on her curves in the wrong ways cackling at the greatest event in front of her. A man with dark hair and armor gazed down at his arms that held a beauty to behold. Blood gushing out of her chest as it trickled out the corner of her mouth. A sword lay to the side of her as it was ripped out her chest the moments after it was plunged in her.

Her white gown stained red dripping down to the rest of the bodice and skirts turning it a light pinkish red, silver hair tangled and mixing with the blood and dirt on the ground. She was completely limp in the grieving mans arms. His hands covered red with the blood of his love as he tried to stop the bleeding. To preoccuipied he hadn't noticed the vile women behind him run him through with a dark crystal blade. Tears slipping through his eyes he fell dead with the love of his life protected in his arms through death.

In a chamber far away from the dying pair, a queen stood tall and regal. Beside her were two cats with crescent moons on their foreheads marking them a part of the moon court. Lifting up her long skirts the queen walked forward with a crystal in her other hand now. Reaching the pillar she knelt down on her knees and into a pray. With a final wish on the sacred crystal she gave her life in return of the lost lives who died by her hand to be reborn in another life.

A bright light of white swept over the Milky Way granting the queen's final request.

* * *

The scene changed to a dark damp cave in the middle of the arctic. A hard knocking like sounds of men stomping their staffs on the ground echoed mixing with the sound of dripping water. Dark mist seeped out of the crevices in the walls gathering around the floor of the cave creating an evil atmosphere to the small space.

A lady shrouded in black cloth stepped over crumbled rocks. Black stilettos creeped out of the blackness of her dress with every step she took. Coming to the ending of the cavern she halted in her movements. Bringing her left hand out of her sleeves she caressed the wall.

"Soon, soon you'll be free and we can take what was rightfully ours," she breathed. All other noise stopped for seconds after hearing the promise in her words. Noise became loud again wanting her to free them now as she glided back out of the cave and into the bitter cold.

* * *

Flames danced in front of a young woman's face. Her long raven hair fanned around her small frame as she meditated in the closed off temple. Eyes shut off from the outside world, visions flashing through her closed eyelids. Different paths to take, different futures arising from these multiple paths. Opening her eyelids revealing an unnatural purple irises quickly turning to a blurred brown. With empty eyes she gazed into the hot flames. Straightening her back she gently stood up and dusted off her miko robes. Something dangerous was coming this way and it all will end with hell. Walking to the paper doors she slid them open with gusto, the sun coming through like a flood lighting the room with life illuminating her ethereal beauty.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N** **I don't own Sailor Moon. And the answer to the comment from the last chapter, yes Darien is Endymion sorry if I've confused any of you. With love, Cimmimon.**

 **Edited- 12/20/2018**

Chapter Seven

It had been a week since the last time Ami had stayed over at Serena's place. Since that day she barely slept, trying to decipher that language took up most of her spare time but her new friend understood that. Another reason why she was trying to crack the secret language was that she didn't want to sleep. The nightmares of people dying and cities on fire with collapsing buildings all around her scared her from sleep. Most often she dreamt of dying in an explosion of energy and drifting off into a dark abyss.

Opening her bedroom she creeped through the dark house towards the kitchen. Scared her parents would be out and about like they were normally in the mornings. Whenever they saw her they would look disgusted with her seeing the product of their failed love in front of them, though they loved her they just didn't like the sight of her seeing the other person in her.

Opening the fridge door she to see that barely anything was inside for her to eat she crumpled up against the side of the other door. Tears of frustration and hate trickled down from her eyes and across her cheeks. Her parents probably had another fight the other morning leaving none of them in the mood to shop for food.

Forcing her way onto her feet she went back to her room, a sound of protest coming from her stomach. Grabbing some clothes from her dresser she shoved them in her blue backpack and hefted it over her shoulder. Grabbing her communicator she called Serena. After a few times of it ringing Serena's tired voice came over the device.

"Ami," Serena yawned. "Whatcha need?"

"Can I come over?'' Ami tried not to cry even more wiping the tears forcefully from her eyes with the back of her free hand.

"Sure, yea give me a moment," Serena woke up faster at the sound of her friends distress concern filled her voice. After a few minutes her soft voice came through again. "The back doors unlocked, I'll make you something while you get here."

Sniffling a bit Ami replied, "Thanks."

Transforming Ami climbed out her window and ran over rooftops to reach Serena's. Jumping over her backyard fence she detransformed and made her way to the sliding door. Making as little noise as she could she entered the kitchen.

Standing in front of the microwave was Serena. She wore plaid pants and a bunny printed tank top. Blonde hair was in two plaits hanging down to her ankles. Turning Serena saw a tear stricken Ami with a bag strung over her shoulder standing at the kitchen entrance. Heart breaking Serena opened her arms for the crying girl.

Tears streamed down her face faster as Ami dropped her bag and jumped into the older girls arms. Hands interlaced behind Serena's neck in a tight embrace. Wrapping her arms around the younger girls waist she gently brought the both of them down to the ground. Whispering soft words in comfort to the blue haired girl, Serena finally calmed Ami down. Gently unhooking her arms from around her waist Serena softly pushed at Ami's shoulders to make her let go so she could get a better look at the tormented girl.

"My sweet Ami, what am I going to do with you?" asked Serena softly sighing. "Tell me what ails you angel," Serena murmured smoothing down her blue hair.

"Why, why don't they love me?" Ami cried burying herself into Serena's embrace.

Serena looked troubled thinking on what to say to her. "They don't know what they're missing. You're an angel from another world who's blinded the planet with your grace. They don't understand how precious you are, you are a gem among rocks. You have people that truly love you though."

"I don't care! I want them to love me I want to be wanted! I just want my mom and dad to care about me!" Ami sobbed into Serena's chest with the pain caused by years of neglect coming out.

"I don't know," tears slipped from Serena's eyes. "I don't know why they don't love you. I can't change that either. I can't say anything that will make this any better for you. I want to I really do. I want to take this pain that you feel away, this awful pain that makes you cry. But I can't. I can't tell you I know how you feel because I don't."

"But," Serena said sternly. "You can't let this ruin you, you can't let them get to you like this dear. Be brave. Let this not change you make this help you grow, learn to cherish love in its whole. Now I want you to dry off your tears and eat with me, we can talk about school or anything you want. We can play video games if you want okay?"

Nodding slowly in Serena's chest Ami got up from off the floor and towards a bar stool. Sitting down Serena set down a bowl of ramen noodles in front of her. Picking up her fork Ami began to eat as Serena watched. She was still upset and sad from all the past years of parents fighting and no loving support but for now she will be alright, she'll cherish the time she has with her friend until their end.

"So have you found out any information yet?" Serena broke the silence changing the subject to something they both could discuss.

"No," Ami said through a mouthful of noodles. "I can't seem to crack it so far, I'm trying to find the vowels first so it can be easier and faster."

"Smart," hummed Serena. "When your finished we should probably head to bed since we have school tomorrow."

Nodding her head in agreement Ami strived to finish the rest of her noodles. Serena walked out of the kitchen and into her room getting it ready for her guest. Putting her bowl in the sink and picking up her bag Ami went to join her after turning the lights off. Stumbling through the darkness she tried to make as little noise as possible.

Climbing onto the spare inflatable mattress Ami fell fast asleep. Peacefully she slept through the night in a dreamless state.

* * *

Morning came faster than the girls would have liked. Coming down the stairs they surprised the leaving Ikuko and Sammy. With a knowing look towards her daughter Ikuko pushed Sammy out the door leaving. Shrugging to each other Serena and Ami made an easy breakfast and dashed out the door with Ami laughing at Serena's little antics.

Running down the sidewalk they dodged people passing by easily. Serena ahead of Ami went to look back and suddenly crashed into a hard wall. Falling on her butt she looked up to see a smirking Darien.

"Ugh do you have to do this every time?" Serena grumbled.

"I mean you do crash into me alot," he teased.

Slowing down into a jog Ami came up beside the fallen blonde.

"Ahh so you got another person to crash into me now odango?"

"Why you insolent man!" Serena jumped up off the ground to poke at his chest spouting out death threats.

Putting his arms up in a mock surrender her grinned at Ami. "So you're odango's friend? Nice to meet you, I'm Darien." He stuck out his left hand to greet her.

"Ami, and likewise," commented Ami shaking his hand.

Putting his hands into his jacket pockets he beamed at Serena. "Nice crashing into you odango but you're going to be late if you decide to carry out those threats." He smirked when he saw her eyes widen and cursed under her breathe. Grabbing her friends hand she made a run for it.

Smiling he walked down the street and turned making his way to the Arcade. Cool air came down on him as they opened for him allowing him to walk through the doors. Sitting at the counter he awaited his friend and black coffee.

"So I see you ran into her?" Motoki commented as he set down the black coffee.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, just observing how you are total head over heels for her. I mean look at you," he sighed. "A sad excuse of a man."

"Sad excuse of a man?" Darien choked on his drink.

"Yea I mean the only time you speak with her is when she's late to school. This is an unhealthy relationship if I've ever seen one."

"I thought you were the one that said we were destined to be together or was it some other cupid?" asked Darien.

Motoki looked at him sheepishly, "Those weren't my exact words and you know it. I said that you two should get together and that you would look cute together."

"Same thing."

"You are insufferable you know that?"

"Yes as I recall I was named king of insufferable people," Darien grinned taking another drink of his coffee.

"Alright, alright no need to be a butthole. Just because you didn't have her then doesn't mean you won't have her this time around," Motoki joked as he wiped the counter down.

"Who said I never had her to begin with?" Darien questioned. Setting down his coffee he looked at his old friend.

Motoki stared at him for a minute, "Alright I yield, but don't say I didn't warn you that you should have told her before she finds out the truth."

"Yea and say what? I was deeply in love with you in our past life and that we are destined to be together till the end of time. Oh and I'm also the king of Earth and you were queen of the Moon?" Darien sarcastically remarked.

"God no need to be so blunt."

* * *

"God it's so cold here," Plecia shivered more prone to the cold than the others. Her huge coat not helping her keep warm.

"Shut up we have a job to do and we don't need your commentary," the stoic Felidae ordered.

"But boss, I thought you loved our commentary?" Caudata whined.

Glaring at the blonde male Felida felt a loss. How and why he got stuck with these two he would never know. Was it a punishment for something he did, and if so how could he repent?

"Quiet we have no time for this we need to get a move on before we are later than we already are." Felidae started to walk through the forest and towards the coast.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make a little light show," mumbled Plecia.

Caudata snickered at that as he followed them both. Heaving the bag more over his shoulder he jogged to catch up.

They had a mission to accomplish and they didn't need anyone making it harder for them. Being on a time limit didn't help either, because when time ran out the demon would send its pets out to play. They didn't need another repeat of last time. They had to reach Hercules pillars before those things did.

* * *

"So have you picked up any energy signals from Mars?" Serena asked as her and Ami walked to her house.

"Almost have an exact location on her, I know she's in the Jubann region," Ami glanced at the smiling blonde.

"When do you think you'll have her exact location," Serena stretched her arms walking backwards in front of her friend.

"Maybe in the next two days," she paused. "Do you think we should check out those missing person cases?"

Serena tilted her head, "Why would we do that?"

"Well considering it happens at the exact same time each day, and that instead of one person it's a whole group of people."

"Oh," Serena scratched her head. "Sure why don't we check out the scene today and tomorrow come up with a plan I guess."

"Okay, but when do we ever have a plan?" They both laughed at that changing their course to where these disappearances occured.

Five minutes of walking passed and Serena came to a complete halt.

"Where are we going?" feeling stupid not asking to begin with.

"The Hikawa shrine, it's this way." Ami grabbed her arm and led them both to their destination.

Arriving at the shrine both girls letting out a loud groan. In front of them their largest enemy lay, the stairs leading up to the shrine. Nodding to each other they set off on their journey running up the steps.

Serena was panting when she hit the top of the stairs in a heap. Ami was no better than her, clutching her sides she looked at her fallen comrade. Helping her up Serena was attacked by two black crows when she took a step forward towards the temple.

"PHOBOS! DEIMOS! Knock it off!" a yell came from around the corner of trees.

The crows circled around one time and went off in the direction of the shout.

"I'm terribly sorry they've never acted that way to anyone," a girl in miko robes apologized profusely as she bowed. The two crows with red eyes perched themselves on her shoulder when she stood straight.

Serena laughed awkwardly scratching her head, "Don't worry 'bout it."

"We had a few questions regarding the disappearances?" Ami moved forward.

The shrine maiden took on a darker expression, "We have nothing to do with those. We have no information on where the people are but you can pray if you'd like."

"Eh! We just wanted to know where they happen, we were informed they happen near this shrine so we decided to come up and ask," Serena tried to placate the miko in fear of not getting any information and also being hurt by the two crows.

Glaring at the blonde girl the raven haired beauty sighed. "Yes they happen near here, just down the way is a bus station any person there for the bus 666 always disappear. That's all I can tell you."

"Thank you," Serena spoke.

"Now if you are done asking questions I must be off to my duties. Please don't go into the back buildings they are off limits to the public." With that she left in a flurry of red robes leaving the two to their own devices.

"We should go somewhere to talk I'm getting pretty hungry as well," suggested Serena. Agreeing with Serena they took off down the shrine steps.

Walking for a while they came upon the Arcade. Looking at each other they stepped inside. Since it was so late the Arcade didn't seem so busy, moving to sit at the counter where two men sat.

Taking their seats they drew the attention of the two men. The girls were too engrossed in their conversation while looking over the menus to notice the men looking at them both.

"Is that?" Motoki asked.

"Yes," Darien replied

Nodding his head Motoki stepped towards the girls with his notepad and pencil in hand. "Hello ladies can I get you anything?"

Looking up at Motoki Serena smiled. "Hey you, umm can I have a vanilla milkshake and two things of fries please!"

"Alright be right back!"

Ami pulled a book out of her backpack and started flipping through it as Serena played on her phone.

"So I haven't seen you in here for a while?" Motoki came back to ask.

Looking up at him she replied, "Yea I've been busy. Oh before I forget meet my friend Ami!"

Ami looked up from her book to glance at them both. "Nice to meet you I'm Motoki!" Ami nodded her head as he rambled on about some random topic he and Serena started talking about.

Sometime later he came back with their fries and Serena's milkshake. Darien stayed silent as he watched the two girls, mainly Serena. How he wasn't caught by anyone was astounding. He watched her mannerisms with critical blue eyes.

He had fallen in love with her a lifetime ago and he couldn't think of a time that he wouldn't fall in love with her. He replayed what Motoki had told him to do earlier, but he knew that he didn't have the guts to tell her yet. He would stay in the background and help her out as much as he could.

He glanced down into his coffee when he saw them getting ready to leave. Heaving a large sigh at missing the huge bullet of an argument. Leaving down money for his coffee he quickly fled the building and went home.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Edited- 12/20/2018**

Chapter Eight

Ikuko Tsukino was a kind woman in nature, she didn't get angered or freaked out easily. But upon finding her child and her friend conversing with a talking cat drew the line. So when she heard her daughter and Ami talking in her room with another older voice late at night had her barging in there to see only the two girls and a black cat.

The only reason they were caught was because of their argument on whether or not the to get on the "demon" bus, resulted in the awakening of Mrs. Tsukino to see what all the noise was.

"Where's the owner of the other voice and why are you girls up so late on a school night?" Hands on her hips in an authoritative stance. She was greeted with silence. "Well are you going to tell me or not?"

"Mom-mom what are you doing up so late heh?" Serena stumbled.

"I just asked you that young lady."

"Mrs. Tsukino we were just working on a class project," Ami tried to lie but she was terrible at it to her new mother figure.

"Highly unlikely," Ikuko Tsukino puckered her lips. "Now I want you to tell me where that cat came from, where the other person is, and why you two are up so late."

"Mom uh I don't think we're allowed to tell you?" Serena questioned as she glanced towards Luna.

Narrowing her eyes she look at her daughter. "As your mother I believe I have the right to know what you're talking about. I think I gained that privilege giving birth to you now tell me!"

"I'MSAILORMOON!" Serena shouted quickly not wanting to anger her mother even more. Luna and Ami looked at her in shock.

"Serena!" Ami gasped.

"What did you just say?" Ikuko pronounced every word anger rising in her voice.

"I'm Sailor Moon," the blonde girl mumbled waiting for her mother to blow.

"YOU'RE WHAT NOW!" A few shouts from their next door neighbors alerted to them to quiet down.

* * *

After a few minutes for her to calm down Ikuko sat down on her daughters bed.

"So let me get this straight, you saved this cat and later that night she made you Sailor Moon. You then fight a 'youma'," she paused. "Get saved by a man in armor and save the day. You are also a reincarnation of an ancient warrior from a some ten thousand years ago and you have a duty to defeat this dark kingdom. And your friend is also your fellow warrior? Did I get all that right?"

"Yes all of that is true , and I apologize that your daughter is in this mess." Luna told the frightened woman in front of her.

"Talking cat, I guess I can't say that is the weirdest thing that has happened today," Ikuko starred the feline in the eye.

"Mom you're taking this better than I thought."

"Serena, I don't think she is I think she's in shock," Ami told her companion quietly.

"Huh I guess you're right. Do you know when she'll snap out of it and start yelling?"

"Can't tell."

"So you girls are fighting-fighting demons?" Ikuko Tsukino finally spoke to them both.

"Technically they are called youmas to us, but yes in a way they're demons," Ami supplied the answer to her mother like figure.

"And this man in the armor he is?"

"King of Earth Endymion," Serena said. "He's helping defeat them in this region."

"A king? Region?"

"Yes he is the king most likely reborn into this life, and as for the region you don't honestly think that the youma would stick to just one place after they keep on getting defeated?" Luna responded.

"No not really, but is he really a king and of this planet?" Ikuko wondered.

"Yea I mean he doesn't seem like the type of person to boast about something untrue," Serena said.

Nodding her head Ikuko began, "Alright then, ground rules if you are going to keep doing this" A dangerous tone took her voice as she stared at the other occupants in the room who wanted to protest. "I can't just let you leave me in the dark about this, I am your mother and I worry so,

"One, leave a note somewhere where I can find it about where you are fighting and when you should be back. Text messages should suffice. I'm your mother I want to no, need to know where you are and if you're safe.

"Two, I want you to tell me if you're hurt or in more danger. I don't know what I'll do if I lost you," tears watered in her eyes. "Three, I want you girls to get good grades still, I don't care if you stay up all night studying I don't want you failing. You still have a future when this is all over." Sniffing to hold back from crying she continued.

"Number four, Ami I want you to at least notify your family where you are at you are over here all the time," this gave the blue haired girl to shrink back a little. "Number five, Luna please don't get my baby girl killed I will skin you if you if you let her. "

Luna looked at the frightened mother, "I-I promise that I'll help her stay alive."

Luna couldn't promise the woman that she would not get her child killed, she had no power over that but she could give her comfort that she would try and keep her alive to the best of her ability. Ikuko Tsukino nodded at that she also knew she couldn't make Luna promise something she didn't have control over.

"If you gain more… scouts or allies tell them the same thing. You… I want you all to feel safe, so you can stay here and do what you need to do… just tell me in advanced alright?" Mrs. Tsukino spoke. Tears fell from her hope filled eyes that her daughter would keep her in the "loop".

"Yes mom I… promise."

"You won't leave like your father did promise me that!" Mrs. Tsukino was now in front of her daughter gripping her shoulders like a lifeline.

"Mom I don't," Serena stopped the rest of her words when she saw the look in her mother's' eyes. Swallowing hard, "I promise I won't leave like dad alright mom you don't have to worry." She tried to comfort her mother with her words. Ikuko Tsukino nodded her head letting go of her daughter.

"So what were you talking about?" She broke the silence that had settled into the room.

"Talking about how to stop the youma from taking the people on the buses," Ami said from her spot on the floor. Ikuko wanted nothing to do with talking about this still trying to grasp her new reality.

"Alright, don't stay up to late okay? I'm going to check up on Sammy, night girls." With a smile she left the room to go do what she had said she would.

Luna looked up at Serena, "Good thing your mom is supportive, but you don't go telling people you're Sailor Moon what is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry she's my mom what else was I supposed to say?"

"That you were working on a project and your friend was on the phone helping you?" Luna gave her a pointed look.

"It's almost midnight, sure I'm going to be calling my friend and working on a school project?" Serena sarcastically bit back.

"She does have a point Luna," Ami pointed out.

"Alright fine, you're lucky she didn't freak out worse than what she did," Luna conceded defeat. Serena puffed out her chest in victory bringing a small smile to Ami's face.

"Speaking of telling others what are we going to tell the other scouts when we see them?" Serena calmed down.

"Well from what Endymion told us he has found the other twelve planetary warriors so we shouldn't worry about that at the moment. No clue if they have their memory intact or not so don't expect the rest." Ami calmly stated looking up from her now opened Mercury computer.

"Oh don't forget his opinion, feelings on the moon princess, or queen if she had married," Serena mumbled looking through her backpack.

"Wouldn't whoever she married get her title and throne?" Ami turned to Luna.

"Normally the moon royalty was a matriarchy so the moon princess would still be called moon princess or queen depending on if she was married the king wouldn't really matter to the kingdom because the queen held the highest power," Luna explained to the girls.

"And that helps us how?" Serena stopped rummaging in her bag to look at the cat.

"Most of the planets had a monarchy system and wouldn't want to change to matriarchy or vise-versa unless extreme circumstances took place, meaning the she would have married someone from the moon."

"Again, and that helps us how?"

"It means we can keep calling her the moon princess since she would have married someone from the moon and not elsewhere, until our memories return. In the meantime we should come up with something that we all know is fact and tell the new scouts that to not come off like we are lying or don't know anything." Ami spoke while furiously typing on her computer.

"Alright so we need a true story," Serena looked to Luna, "Your time has come to be useful cat."

Luna sputered, "Useful? When have I ever not been useful?"

Giving Luna a pointed look Serena sighed. "You nag us all the time on our duty, you have temporary amnesia, and you can't even fight The only way you train us how to fight is through simulators which aren't that realistic. How is that useful to us at all the least you could do is come up with a true story that would buy us enough time to find out the whole truth."

"Okay I think I can do that… you make me sound so useless," Luna muttered the last part jumping off the bed and heading towards the open window. "You both should head to bed soon, we can start on the bus plan tomorrow."

"You heard what the boss said time for bed," yawning Serena crawled under her blankets. "Night Ami."

Ami got up to turn the light off that Serena neglected to do. "Night" was mumbled back as she got under her own blankets. Glancing at her closed computer and shut her eyes, lulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thankfully when the girls went down the stairs for breakfast it wasn't awkward between Mrs. Tsukino and them. Saying goodbye to the woman off to work with Sammy they got busy getting ready.

The planned to wait out the bus and have Serena get on it untransformed but disguised with the Luna Pen. Hopefully Endymion would be able to sense their need of help, maybe even bring along another hand to help them face the dark kingdom in the Jubann region.

They made sure to pack extra snack and some medical supplies that they had found around the house. Some spare clothes were packed incase their current ones got ruined, again. They were attacked in their civilian forms once by a youma with acid like attacks, not very fun at all.

After school they walked to the bus stop of the so called "demon bus". After a couple of hours waiting for the six o'clock bus Serena decided to get on one of the bus rides just to kill time.

Getting on the bus she headed to the back and took a seat. Sighing she leaned back in her seat closing her eyes. Feeling an itch like someone was watching her she opened her eyes and looked to where they were coming from.

Next to her sat the man she most likely hated the most on the planet, oh the irony of it all.

He stared at her as she sat down and closed her eyes not noticing him in the least. He swore on the sky being blue and orbiting around the sun that he didn't know she was going to be sitting next to him on the bus. He promised.

"You have got to be kidding me," groaned the blonde. "You're basically everywhere!"

"Or you're stalking me," he just didn't know when to shut up did he?

"Why would I stalk a baka like you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Must be fate then."

"Then fate has some messed up sense of humor," she scoffed.

"Eh or fate wanted us to meet." He stared at her with that look he always looked at her with.

She looked at him staring at her with some hidden meaning behind his eyes. "Why do you stare at me like that?"

"Like what?" He wanted to tell her so badly, shout it out to the whole world, no the whole universe. He couldn't on the simple fact that she wouldn't understand just yet.

"Don't know, just wanted to know why you stare at me like that, I would say it's creepy but then again it's not a creepy look."

"You'll find out soon, I promise." He couldn't look at her anymore without doing something he would regret later on.

Seeing that he looked away from her Serena she sighed, "I tend to find that promises get broken easily."

"Not this one, I'll make sure of it," he whispered to her.

"That doesn't sound so reassuring," Serena stood up as the bus came to a stop. Starting to walk away from the seated male she turned her head. "I hope you keep this one though." His eyes widened slightly at her parting words.

As she walked off the bus she would swear she thought she heard him whisper a 'me too' before looking out the window to see her walk down the street.

* * *

Staring at the expanse of water Caudata turned to Felidae. "Oh great and mighty leader how in the world do you expect us to travel across the sea without a boat. Oh wait let me ask our team member who has an affinity to water. Oh that's right we don't have one."

"Do you have to be so damn sarcastic Caudata?" Plecia asked.

"I don't need your smart ass remarks Caudata. I know we don't have anyone like that right now." Felidae responded as stoic as ever.

"Well do we have anyone who can fly us over?" Caudata was still being a sarcastic ass at the moment after what they had just done.

To be honest they weren't surprised about the sneak attack their enemies made on them but they were damn near exhausted after killing them. Especially sense Plecia decided to make it into a contest and light show on her part like always.

"God can you tone the sarcasm down a bit it's not helping the headache I have from you flinging me across the forest," Plecia moaned.

Another thing that happened, Caudata threw his light show of a teammate across the forest in an attempt to destroy most of the monsters around them. She hit a tree in case you were wondering and she is almost healed by now if you were concerned.

"Would you two shut up!" Felidae shouted bring his hands to his temple. "There should be a boat around here somewhere start looking!"

As they were searching Caudata would say sarcastic comments on the environment around them and Plecia would shoot beams of energy into the water bored after the first few minutes of searching. Felidae would then order silence now and again trying to regain his lost sanity searching for the "boat".

"Hey boss man, I thought you said there was a boat. We've been searching for an hour now!" Caudata whined plopping down next to their female companion.

"THIS IS IT I'M CALLING VULPES I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WE NEED TO GET THERE IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Plecia shouted in anger grabbing the mobile phone from her pack.

"God could you be anymore dramatic Plecia I called the man a few minutes ago. It'll take a few days but he should be bringing the boat here," Felidae tried to placate the blonde girl.

"Speaking of boat, why was our boat not here in the first place?" the question asked by Caudata left everyone confused and worried that an enemy could have gotten there before them. This derived their urge to get there even sooner than planned.


	10. A Blonde Move (9)

**Edited- 12/20/2018**

Chapter Nine

Serena started walking back to where Ami was at the bus station. Her communicator started beeping, answering it she heard Ami's frantic voice. Telling her distraught friend that she would be there soon she took off bolting.

Panting she reached Ami who was worrying like crazy. "What…Happened…. Here?" she panted out holding her knees.

"I couldn't stop her from getting on the bus," Ami spoke.

"Who off the bus?"

"Rei the shrine maiden!"

"What about her?"

"Well me and Luna believe she might be another scout."

"We have to get her then!" Shouted Serena excited at the prospect of another senshi.

"Yea but how?" Ami didn't even get to finish that thought as Serena transformed behind the bus stop and took off sprinting after the bus. She might as well hitch a ride now and hopefully solve things before they got too worse. Serena at this point wasn't thinking of what her actions might cause, but she did knew one thing… Okay two things. One, another scout might be awakened. And two, said might be scout was in danger. With these thoughts and a motherly protectiveness of "her" scouts she was sprinting to the bus.

"SERENA WAIT! I DIDN'T TELL YOU WHO WAS DRIVING THE BUS!" Ami screamed in hopes her friend would stop. Apparently not because she was now hanging off the side of the six o'clock bus.

Running down the street in a flurry was Endymion who came to a sliding halt next to Ami as he saw the bus disappear with Moon on board. Letting out a frustrated growl he turned around putting a hand to his forehead. Turning back to face Ami he spoke.

"Do you know where she went?"

Looking frightened she feigned ignorance, "Who went where?"

"I know your Mercury I remember, remember. Tell me where Moon went." He looked at her with a look of seriousness.

"Some pocket dimension but the problem is was that Jadeite was driving the bus and she doesn't know!" She started to panic thinking of her friend not knowing the danger she was in. She also had a deep rooted fear for this man.

"You need to calm down I'll reach her nothing to worry about," he commented walking down the road a bit.

"What do you mean you'll reach her?"

"What I said I have someone coming that should help you. Finally got him back in the area to help out," Endymion explained with a wave of his hand.

"So you're saying the help you were talking about days ago is finally arriving?"

"Yes he got held up in Rome."

"What was he doing in Rome?" Now Ami was curious as to who this person was.

"Yea something 'bout a missing boat he's weird like that." Staring in front of him he tapped his boot on the ground impatiently. A few minutes passed of awkward silence on Ami's part.

She didn't know if it was okay for him to know who she was but she knew Luna would be pissed when she found out. But he also had said he remembered her from the past. She also knew that this man hated the cat with a deep rooted passion and would do things to annoy her. He also would do anything for her friend so she couldn't complain.

"He's here," with that he turned to face Ami again as a taxi drove down the road slowly till it came to a halt. After a minute a man with chocolate brown hair tied back in a ponytail and hazel eyes stepped out of the cab. With no luggage to take out the cab drove away after confirming this is where the man wanted to be dropped off at.

Turning to face them Ami noticed that he was tall when faced against her, almost as tall as her black haired companion. She sent a questioning gaze at Endymion as the man came up to greet them both.

"My friend it's been a while haven't seen you since what? The council meeting in 05?" His voice was deep but at an average tone, to be honest he didn't look human one bit he looked unnatural or unearthly.

He had a curved nose that fit well with his high cheekbones and slightly pointed chin. His chocolate brown hair was wavy as it was pulled back in the ponytail mentioned before. His eyes were slim and round hazel eyes. He was almost tall as Endymion maybe a couple inches shorter but taller than Ami.

"I don't know what date you're talking about but it's wrong. I called you here because we need help in this region yet with all the people we have we're short staffed," Endymion responded to the false comment on the council meeting and held a sarcastic bitter tone in his words.

"Before that who's this pretty lady?" The man turned towards Ami in a flirtatious manner.

"Lady Mercury." Endymion deadpanned.

"Oh shit really? Pardon me for my behavior m'lady," he bowed towards Ami in apology, he was sincerely sorry he wouldn't take another mans lady.

"Uh, no problem?" She looked at him with question.

"Gear up you two need to find where he took her."

"I'm Arctos m'lady and what shall I call you?" He introduced himself holding out his hand to shake ignoring Endymion.

Ami looked at the hand with a raised brow, "Ami. Is that name your real name?" She ignored the outstretched hand.

Chuckling he took his hand back, "No it's not I would have a different name but someone took it for evil purposes so I have to deal with this one for now until we can kill the bastards."

"Oh okay I'm going to transform behind there." She started speed walking behind the bus station. She felt awkward in the situation as she had already narrowed down the possibility to the fact that this man also remembered his past life. Meanwhile in a flash of green Arctos transformed into armor.

He wore silver heavy armor with gold and green accents. A large battle axe strapped to his back with the planetary symbol of Jupiter joined with the symbol of Earth engraved into the bottom of the weapon unnoticeable unless looked upon with a close eye. Vines and roses encircled the handle till the blade. The weapon was silver in color and tinted a forest green, magic enhanced this weapon with lightness and speed.

Ami came back out as Sailor Mercury only to see Arctos in heavy armor and weapon strapped to his back. She now understood why Serena complained about their "uniform", she felt very underdressed compared to these men. Sliding out her Mercury computer she started looking for where Serena could have gone.

"So," she didn't look up as she spoke. "How are you supposed to help me find Moon?"

Sputtering Arctos looked to Endymion, "You're looking for Moon?" He seemed shocked and concerned for his friend.

"Yes."

Shaking his head he turned to Mercury, "Well m'lady if it helps any much I can sense magical residue, so if someone recently used magic I can sense it and where it leads if they're on this plane of reality. Since they're not I need you to find which one they're on so I can make a portal there."

"Yes that is very helpful, Endymion is he staying to help?"

"He is." He responded before Arctos could make a say in the matter.

"So have you located where they've been transported to?"

"Almost there, are you sure you can open up a portal to them?"

"Yes."

* * *

Gripping on the bus was Serena as Sailor Moon as they traveled across dimensions until they came to halt. Finally letting go Sailor Moon fell into a pile on the ground gasping for air before she stood to see where she had dropped off at. Around her were multitude of buses and heaps of unconscious people. Students, children, and adults were scattered all over the place in arranged groups probably determined of when they had came here from the bus stop.

Crouching lower to the ground she looked under the bus to see if someone would come out before sneaking to the opposite side of the entrance to the bus to carefully climb through a thankfully open window. Shimmying her way in she landed with a light thud. Looking around she noticed all the passengers on the bus were asleep hopefully. She glanced through the aisles she could see until she spotted a familiar mop of reddish black hair a couple seats back. Army crawling under the seats she made it to the row she was in. Climbing out from underneath she took a seat next to the priestess to she if she was alright. Checking the pulse of the girl she heaved a sigh of relief in finding it was not to light but still there.

Looking around reality finally hit her. She was all alone in a strange place she had no clue where, and there could be how many enemies there. Lifting her face to the ceiling she inwardly groaned. Hopefully her help would appear soon in the form of a very smart young girl and a knight who had actual armor and weapon.

Glancing down at the girl she noticed something red peeking through her bangs. Gently brushing them to the side she saw the symbol of mars, knowing that this girl was another scout hopefully one of the "head" sailors she knew that this recon mission of the missing people would either be harder or easier depending on if this girl could transform. Looking around to see if anyone was going to come for the people on the bus Sailor Moon quickly picked up the maiden with the symbol of mars and carefully made her way further in the back of the bus to hopefully get a better hiding place incase someone came into the bus and spotted them. Setting the girl on the ground where she wouldn't bang her head on the seats or be spotted Sailor Moon pulled out her communicator to see if she could contact her partners in crime.

* * *

She glared for the fifth time in the past five minutes at her "broken" communicator. It wasn't broken per say it just wasn't able to make a call or anything useful at the moment. Right now she was still on the bus with the girl who might be a sailor scout still passed out. Looking down at the serene girl she sighed softly. Serena wondered if anyone was going to come unload the bus, which she hoped not cause then they would find her and it will all go into chaos from there.

Groaning was heard from her right quickly looking down she noticed Rei was walking up. The black haired maiden woke up with a pounding in her head. The last thing she remembered was getting on the bus and passing the creepy bus driver to take a seat near the back. Blinking her eyes open to filter the light in she noticed she was on the floor of the bus turning her head in a panic she saw Sailor Moon sitting next to her with a worried expression.

Sailor Moon put a finger to her mouth to signal to her to be quiet. Nodding her head in understanding Rei looked around hand still up to her head to try and help the pain she was feeling.

A loud noise erupted from the front of the bus. Both girls looked to each other in shock and freight. Mumbled talking was heard and both girls unknown towards what the other was like drew together into a hug trembling a bit as they came and left collecting the bodies by the sound of it. Sailor Moon was forming a plan to escape when they left the next time. They were slowing making it to where the two girls sat. Deciding on quick impulse when they left again Sailor Moon dragged Rei up to her feet and dashed for the window she entered from. Climbing out and helping Rei took longer than she anticipated but they both made it out and rolled underneath the bus by the time they came back to collect more people from the bus.

Motioning for Rei to stay there multiple times Sailor Moon army crawled out from underneath the bus and crept her way to where she could see the cronies but not be seen by them. It appeared that the two cronies were youma and would be easily dusted if she had a good opening to do so. Climbing carefully up the side of one of the buses in the dimension or false reality Sailor Moon had gotten a great advantage to defeat these monsters. Hearing a noise behind her she ducked and looked over her shoulder to see Rei climbing over the top of the bus to reach her. Trying in vain to whisper her to get down while the other girl whispered back that she wanted to help had gotten the attention of the youma somehow and in turn had them come back with reinforcements.

Turning towards the larger conflict in front of them they saw an army of twenty youma coming towards them. Scared Sailor Moon accidentally screamed when one youma swooped down on her trying to take her off the bus with its wings. Sailor Moon tried to hit most of the youma from a distance with her tiara but that had failed as more had taken their place once she had dusted them and trying to protect the other girl in the process slowed down her fighting ability. Screaming and ducking both girls tryed to dodge the flying youma coming at them and the other youma on the ground shooting hostile projectiles at them. Some youma had started climbing up the sides of the bus to get to them.

In the distance a loud rumbling erupted causing earthquakes in its wake. A large swirling portal appeared with three figures walking through, this caught the attention of the youma and girls. The man with ebony hair looked upon the situation and his expression turned grim with a wave of his hand and gold flashing in his eyes the earthquakes stopped and storm clouds started brewing from nowhere for the atmosphere in this pocket dimension of our reality couldn't handle making clouds or rain of the sorts. A waste of powers but the situation had called for some frightening light effects. Thunder clapped above and lightning flashed as the man appeared on top of the bus in a flash of gold. He was angered beyond belief leaving her in a situation that brought back terrible memories.

The other two figures followed suit as the other male figure helped the female figure teleport onto the bus the angered god like man stood with two girls.

* * *

The boat rocked as it slowly traveled through the fog surrounding them. It took an hour to reach the point they were at at the moment. It was going smoothly since the boat arrived, but at the time no one was talking in fear of being heard by the monster that lurked below. The engine was off and they were rowing slowly and silently with the help of their new companion who had some control over the element of water. It would be too dangerous of them to rely on him alone since the beast was magic sensitive and would take too much magic from his supplies.

They were in the home stretch at the moment. As soon as they reached the destination they would stop the boat and use their magic to summon the portal to the mystical realm that they had once called home. Though it might be destroyed and the monsters that guarded the city would think them foe, they still had a higher chance of surviving than the true intruders ever did.

The monster that lurked beneath them was a mix of a kraken and a hydra, bred for fighting off intruders coming over the sea to the majestic city of Earth. The common means to the city back then was teleportation pads of magic, but since the collapse of the Silver Millenium everything was cut off from there you would have to reach the city to turn everything on manually. The risks of doing so were high they didn't even know if there were people in there to great them or not. But if there was or not they still were going to complete this mission before the "pets" took over.


	11. Mars Appears (10)

**Edited- 12/20/2018**

Chapter Ten

The only reason he used so much magic near her was because of the predicament she was in. Yes she had run towards it…standing in it, he still felt the fault lay with the demons coming at her and her companion who was useless at the moment. Hopefully she wouldn't be as useless when Mercury arrived with her pen. He really didn't want the use of all his magical powers affecting the memories of any of the girls like mentioned before, but he didn't want to fuck up at the high juncture of getting to know her in this life and falling in love with her all over again. She was deeply rooted in his magic like she was his, it was like… like a life force, a soul if you will and they were deeply intertwined with each other.

The youmas stopped coming halting in their steps as they looked at the dark man who had appeared to the girls rescue just in time. His eyes glowed an unnatural gold and his whole being screamed powerful and dangerous. This wasn't the only time they saw a man like this and it could only mean he was only one thing. A king of the planet, more specifically the planet parallel to this one. Most of the older youmas that were attacking hissed and tried to make a quick escape, they had known this man when they had attacked. But alas it was impossible for the young foolish youma wanted to push ahead and keep attacking for the attention span to the man's aura wore off. This caused all the older youma that had survived the fall of the Silver Millenium and sealed away forward towards one of the most dangerous men in their universe.

The other man was equally as dangerous as the first albeit not as scary but bone chilling as well caused shivers among the older generation of youma. Serena looked to her two companions and the strange man with a thankful look in her eyes. God was she so thankful to have them here at last. She knew what she did was stupid, oh was it so terribly stupid. But she also knew that she had to do something, call it a prehero complex if you must.

Endymion looked down upon the blonde superhero of the moon. Internally sighing he looked back up at the youma who were in the way. With a flick of gold energy glowing around his hand and gold corrupting the ocean blue eyes he destroyed a first wave of youma. He would have done this whole thing on his own with the power he possessed, but alas it took a lot out of him as well as it being sealed away in the crystal he hadn't found yet. The crystal would allow him to channel all of his magic power making him more powerful than most magic users since he had so much energy without the help of the crystal, however it takes a lot out if a user if they haven't used their magic in a while like him. He would have to have this finished soon or else he would be wiped out. If only he had the crystal everything would be easier without the threat of passing out.

His fellow knight took his axe off from his back and held it in a viper like grip. Gathering energy into his weapon he prepared to dive into the youma fest down below. Arctos was known back then for using his brutal strength and magic in a fight, he would form a battle plan in a few seconds and charge in. He wasn't per say the wild card of his squad, but he was known for taking on strong opponents and defeating them by himself. He had a wide expanse of magical energy, much like his leader does. Squatting down Arctos prepared to make his move on the incoming youma wave. He counted down from five in his head, his armor glinted from the lightning sparking around them his natural element.

Pushing off from the roof of the bus leaving a dent Arctos leaped further into the herd of youma and started attacking. A mist was now starting to cover the field causing blindness a few feet from where you would stand. Arctos took this a sign that Lady Mercury started her defensive attacks protecting those on top the bus.

Swinging his axe with ease Arctos took down three youma in front of him. Dodging a blow from behind he swept his feet knocking down his opponent. Sparks of lightning surrounding the blade of his axe as he charged a earthquaking blow to the field. As Arctos was blowing up the field in lightning and metal Mercury was busy trying to stop the advances of the youma climbing the bus.

The fog did lots in helping the enemy become blind, but it still didn't stop them from trying to attack. Those attacking from above were at the mercy of the thunder storm raging above. And those that dared near the top of the bus were killed with a flick of golden magic.

"Rei right?" Mercury spoke crouching down to the black haired beau who was sitting watching the fighting around her.

Rei nodded in response not knowing what this lady would want with her. Though something about the blue haired girl reminded her of someone from somewhere far away.

"I have this…. Pen that I would like you to have… if you want it, it would give you the power to help. What I'm trying to ask is, would you help us Sailor Mars?" Mercury stood up handing the pen down to the girl.

Reaching up with a hand Rei grasped the pen and a flash of memories ran through her eyes. Knowing what to do she thrust her hand in the air mumbling the verse and watched as she was washed in a flash of red light. A sailor suit formed over her clothes red skirt puffing out as her clothes disappeared below. Purple ribbon wrapped themselves into bows on her chest and lower back. Shoes formed into red stilletoes and white gloves crawled up to her elbow by magic. Choker and tiara appeared as red star earrings now glistened on her ears. Her hair hinted a tint of purple and red in the light that flashed around them.

Standing on shaky legs Rei looked down upon herself in her "uniform" then at the others on the bus. The dark haired man sporting gold eyes nodded at her with approvement while the blonde smiled brightly.

Seeing the attacking youma around them Mercury started barking orders of where to strike and how to stop the on coming forces of youma. Endymion went to join Arctos while Moon stayed blasting youma one after another with her tiara. Acting on instinct Rei put her right hand behind her and pulled out a flaming bow from thin air, pulling the string back an arrow made of fire appeared. The fire of the bow and arrow didn't seem to disperse from the pouring rain above. Glancing down below at the ever present threat of youma she released the arrow in the middle of the clustered youma killing most of them in the blast of her arrow. Seeing that this was causing more damage on their opponents she went to fire continuously with an unknown instinct to. Unknown to her draining her now awakened energy levels.

Mercury was working on trying to stop the portal that transported the youma here. Though hoards were coming through the portal the men down there and the two shooting them up here were keeping their numbers relatively low. Ami was completely frustrated at this moment, it was taking longer than it should have like someone was interfering trying to keep the portal up. Of course she was using technology unlike her opponent who was using magic hence the long time it was taking. Growling she sat down to continue her furious typing speed.

Sailor Moon's tiara was doing wonders as she used it as a boomerang and combat moves she had been learning the last couple of months. She was thankful for all the training she had received and been ordered to do. Dodging a claw she swung her leg at the monsters face surprising it in the process. Her right hand was in the air as her tiara came back just in time for her to throw it in Arctos and Endymion's direction taking down the youma that was trying to attack them from behind. Blocking the attack from her left with her forearm she kicked the creature in between its legs in hope that it would shrink down. As the monster folded down on itself Serena didn't have time to take it out as she had two more youmas come up to her. An arrow of fire thankfully turned it to dust as it tried to get up and finish attacking Serena who was exchanging blows with two others.

Their uniforms parts were like that of armor hard and strong against attacks yet lightweight and comfortable.

Mars, or Rei, was having a fun time sniping youmas out from a distance. She had no worries of anything to try and get her as all the youma flying was dusted and Moon was busy taking out the youma that tried to get near to her. Looking down to her left she saw Mercury typing up a storm on her computer. Another good thing about her bow was that she could protect this Mercury from oncoming attacks by killing them before they reached her. That's probably the reason why she had Moon and her up here instead of the boys who had more close range prowess than they did. Every once in awhile Mercury would stop typing to release another layer of fog making sure it never disappeared. Thankfully the scouts could now see through the fog with some supernatural ability.

Speaking of fog, it mixed in with the thunderstorm above as rain started pouring down causing a hindrance to all fighting below. Mars could hear Moon grumbling about armor and proper weapons every once in awhile, she would also note that Moon sent a dirty scowl at Endymion and Arctos when she could. Though she was confused she couldn't take time to further ponder on her new teammates problems.

A triumphant squeal brought Mars's attention to the blue haired senshi near her. "I've done it! Ha can't beat the greatest computer in the universe!"

"What did you do?" Rei asked releasing another arrow.

"I closed their portal, so either they will let us leave or the mastermind behind this will show," Mercury stood up stretching her limbs and putting her visor on to how the fight was going.

"Well that's good because I'm getting tired over here," Moon shouted from her side of the bus kicking a youma off.

"Lazy I've killed more than you have!" Mars yelled back in fun trying to test the limits of her new teammates and hopefully friends.

"Yea right! I've taken on more than you did!" Moon yelled trying to dodge another quick punch her way. It would be helpful if the other scouts helped her but they all knew she could take care of herself.

A sword dug through the youma that was trying to attack her from the side scaring the three girls. The youma turned into dust falling around the black sword. His dark blue eyes had a glimmer of gold as he stared at Serena. He flicked his wrist and the storm above halted and disappeared like it never even started. Maybe he had over done it with the storm but in his defense he was angry. He looked Serena up and down to asses the damage. Thankfully it was only scratches and wounds that would bruise later but nothing to bad. Releasing a sigh he didn't know he was holding he looked to the other girls, seeing that they were fine he turned to his partner.

Arctos on the other hand was a mess. Which was the understatement of the year. He had dust and water dripping off him, armor covered in scratch and scorch marks from youma attacks. Hair was in knots and tangled, ash mixed in with water dripped from his ends and bloody scratches that hopefully won't scar covered his face and upper neck.

"God what happened to you?" Mars asked not really thinking of insulting the man.

Narrowing his eyes Arctos answered, "A fight with a bear."

Ami tried to hide her laughter while Endymion snorted at his response.

"Did you win?" she countered not really understanding the joke that his name meant bear.

"I don't know I'll tell you when I do," he responded seeing the joke fly past her head.

"You know how much time I took in planning this?" A voice sneered from above them. He gently landed on the other side of the bus glaring coldly at them.

"Gods not you again!" Serena not so quietly mumbled.

The man heard her and scoffed. Of course Jadeite was a prick. "Well I had hoped you would have died with your little friend but the knight in shining armor couldn't resist playing hero!" he sneered.

"King," Endymion spoke. "Not knight, I'm a king." Arctos snorted while the girls tried to stifle their giggles as Endymion riled Jadeite up.

Jadeite looked unamused. "Sorry your majesty," he spat, "However it won't matter in a moment when you're dead."

"How do you propose you kill him do you even know what he's king of?" Arctos laughed.

"Why would I care I was ordered to kill you I don't need to know why or who you really are." Jadeite responded a fireball forming in his right hand.

"This will end badly for you, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Serena asked feeling sad for this dead man.

"How do you know this won't end badly for you?" As he finished those last words he threw a fireball directly at her. Continuing on he started throwing fireball after fireball in their direction.

Jumping in front of Moon, Endymion covered her in his cape to protect them both from the onslaught of fireballs. Mars was perfectly fine after she didn't dodge one, she found that the fire didn't hurt her and so she had her bow brought up again and arrows of fire was sent in Jadeites direction. Arctos went to protect the senshi of water with his cape as well seeing as she had nowhere to hide.

"Gawd forgot how much of a pain in the ass he is," Serena mumbled up into Endymion's ear. She was earned with a chuckle in return for his comment.

"It seems that Mars is the only one useful at the moment," he said back as he looked over his cape to asses the battle. Serena hummend in response as she couldn't peak out from behind the cape without him pushing her head back.

The battle was heated (pun intended) with neither of them dodging each others moves seeing as the damage wasn't that huge. Though Mars arrows would scratch and scar him as Jadeite's fireballs would only be absorbed into Mars's body and leave scorch marks on her uniform. At this point he was starting to get enraged from all the scratch marks on his skin. Deciding he had enough at this point he drew his sword and charged from the still shooting warrior. Jumping in the sky he landed right on top of her with his sword, as she tried to block the sword blow with her bow. Now it was just a struggle for power over the other in this force upon each other. Acting on unknown instincts Rei kicked him over her as she jumped a few feet away from him to regain her strength. Jadeite let out a growl of frustration as he rolled back onto his feet from her kick at him.

Pointing his sword at her he spoke, "You better have a death warrant after that move bitch."

"I don't but maybe you do," she shot three arrows at him seeing as he sliced through them.

"Is that all you got little girl?" he taunted charging at her again with fire in his eyes.

The four spectators came out from under their two capes to watch the fight occur. Having a better common sense then the rest of them Arctos had them all move to a different bus as the two pyromaniacs dueled it out.

"Who do you think will win," after Serena had said that the other three looked at her with mouths hanging open.

"What do you mean who do you think would win?" Arctos asked.

"As what that implied," Serena said in a 'duh' kind of manner.

"Of course our own mars would win why would you think otherwise?" he countered back glaring at her for doubting their Lady Mars.

"Well unless she finds more power she will lose badly after all the energy she used shooting all those youmas. Of course it would make sense of her to not be at her full potential since she just awakened. If she had been doing this for a couple of weeks then maybe she would have won this by now," Mercury rationalized.

Arctos glared at her now even colder, "Come on Lady Mercury she's a senshi of course she would win!"

Before Mercury could argue otherwise Endymion butted in, "Mars would win she would rather lose her scriptures than lose this fight to this roach."

Bow and sword clashed with embers sparking in different directions. Ami was right in one thing, if Rei had been a senshi for a couple of weeks she wouldn't be in these standstills with the roach. Indeed Rei was losing power to keep up the bow and transformation but she knew she couldn't lose. This was like an initiation test for her, or that's what her subconscious was telling her. At this moment she could disregard the improper way she was handling her bow as she clashed blows with Jadeite's sword again. Blow after blow after blow, it would be amazing if they started a fire with all the embers flying around them. With an upper cut from Jadeite brought Rei to her knees as she blocked the blow with her bow. She'd have to come up with some other strength to beat him once and for all. Pushing up with her bow she knocked his sword from his killing move. Quickly as she could she rolled to the side away from his next attack towards her body.

"Is this all the power the great and mighty Sailor Mars has?" Jadeite asked as he slowly walked towards the kneeling Mars.

"What in the Milky Way are you talking about?" She sneered spitting blood from her mouth from a blow not long ago.

"I've been told about how the sailor senshi were a force to be reckoned with of course after the planetary rulers but still, you would think you would have more fight in you. Pathetic." He was now in front of her sword pointed at her neck knowing that she had no more strength in her to stop him from killing her.

She lowered her head a curtain of black hair covering her face. Seeing that she wasn't going to look at him as he killed her Jadeite lifted her chin up with the point of his sword. As her face began to be uncovered by her hair he noticed the color change in her eyes. From a blurry brown to a deep violet purple what scared him the most was the smirk all bloody from their fight that she gave him.

Chuckling a bit she began speaking, "You think that I'm pathetic you haven't seen all I can do cockroach." Lifting her arm she pushed his sword away from her as she stood up to her full height. Blood dripping from the slice the blade had left pushing it away from her. "I am Morrigan, head General of the armies of planet Mars and you have broken planetary law, code 17 paragraph 9 in the name of the the high king how do you plead," she cocked her to the side watching the panic creep into his eyes. She pushed him away with a wave of strong magic of fire.

"No one told me you were reborn again," his heart raced as he stumbled back even more. He had heard many stories of the senshi of old, he had thought these ones were new or poor copycats. He looked to the other bus with the other warriors to see two of them smirking as the other two looked at him curiously. He realized that he couldn't leave or else his queen would kill him without him giving an explanation and he certainly can't stay or else they would kill him. Thinking about their first conversation he realized what the man was king of seeing his smirk again after all these years left a bitter taste in his mouth. Maybe he could flee without anyone coming after him.

"How do you plead?" Her taunting voice brought him out of his thoughts as he looked at her again noticing she had a sword now. The sword of the general of Mars. "If you don't want to go through the courts I'm sure my king won't mind me taking out a traitor to the crown for him?" Even though she said it as a question they both knew that it wasn't. He couldn't answer for the death of him.

"Fine then death by fire it is," she mumbled she she plunged the sword deep into the unsuspecting man's chest. Putting her foot against his chest where her sword was she pushed him off. She watched him roll off the side of the bus as she wiped the blood off her silver sword with her skirt.

The sword was a one-handed sword made of iron engraved with symbols of fire curling around the blade. The hilt was decorated with red rubies from the deepest mines of Mars. She was gifted this sword as an engagement present a year after her becoming the head leader of the scouts from Mars.

She looked to the other bus and nodded to the others as she soon fell to her knees as her energy was depleted mustering up all that strength to kill him. Her sword vanished as it hit the ground, her violet eyes turned back to their original color and her transformation dropped.

Serena quickly jumped from this bus to Rei as she lay on the ground barely conscious. Lifting her head gently she rested the fallen warrior to her lap stroking her hair and mumbling praise. Serena was so proud of this girl she didn't even know.

Rei lifted her hand to touch Serena's head in a familiar way, "Did I do well moon?" her voice was soft as she was exhausted beyond belief.

"Yes," Serena smiled brightly in return. "You did so well I'm proud of you Mars."

Mercury came up and knelt beside the two to check on how Rei was holding up. "She should be fine she just needs rest. Should we bring her home or to your place?" Ami asked quietly.

"Mine," Serena responded quickly as the boys approached.

"Since the main person holding this dimension is dead we don't have that much time till this whole place collapses. I think me and Endymion can take care of the people and buses, why don't you girls take care of her and we'll see you in the next battle," Arctos said as he looked down upon them. Endymion had left with a nod to them all, most likely on crowd control.

"I think that be best," Ami responded.


	12. Dark Kingdom (11)

**Not edited 1/19/2019**

Chapter Eleven

Serena picked up Rei as Ami lead them through the open portal that Arctos created for them. They were greeted with police officers and Endymion explaining the condition everyone was in. With a nod from him they all left to the rooftops away from prying eyes.

Landing softly in the backyard Ami and Serena dropped their transformations and walked up to the back door and knocked. They were greeted with the petite mother who had a comforting face seeing her children(even though only one of them was hers) was back safe and sound. Gently she opened the door to let them all in and shut and locked it after.

"Now tell me what happened, and why you are carrying a girl in your arms," She asked as she lead them into the kitchen to reheat dinner for them all grabbing another plate for the extra mouth that might be hungry.

"Well mom we went to a parallel dimension to this one caused some pretty chaotic weather destroyed an army of youma, killed a dark general, and saved the people," Serena explained through mouth fulls of food she had just gotten in front of her. Rei was sat in a chair as she had her head on the table awaiting some food.

"My that is an adventure and who is this?" Ikuko asked setting Ami's food in front of her.

"That's Rei Hino, she's 16 and goes to a catholic school downtown, lives with her grandfather at the shrine on Cherry Hill. Excellent grades and good health," Ami responded to the shocked faces of the people in the room. She shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the Mercury computer next to her like that would explain everything.

Serena looked at her friend with exasperation and explained it in better terms for her mom, "Rei is Sailor Mars one of the girls we were looking for."

Nodding her head in understanding Ikuko placed the tiered girls food in front of her. "Now Rei you can always come to me since I know what it is that you do. I want you to know that this is a safe place for you to heal, stay, or hangout. I've been told that if you don't want to do this you don't have to and I will tell Luna that you are to be left alone. Do you understand?"

Rei looked at the older woman as if she was an angel sent from heaven, "I understand, but I think I want to continue being a senshi. I've seen some things when I became Sailor Mars and I want to answer this feeling I have within me that I've had since I was little and I believe that being a senshi will answer those questions and longing."

"Well then Rei welcome to the family we're glad to have you!" Serena exclaimed brightly looking at the black haired beauty with a loving look. Everyone smiled in return to her bright welcoming.

Rei finally felt like she belonged and loved even more than before. She was glad that she went through the hell she went through to become part of this family and she would do it all again if she had to. But one thing that was bothering her was the visions she received and the speech and strength she had fighting that blonde haired man. She would have to meditate in front of the sacred fire soon to understand what she had seen.

"So are you staying the night?" Ikuko questioned sitting down at the table with them.

"If it's not a problem?" Rei swallowed her food.

"No, not at all dear. And you Ami are staying here again yes?"

"Yes I am, and I'll help Serena with her homework," Serena grumbled as Ami finished speaking.

"What manners you girls have, better than my own children." Ikuko sat up and bid them goodnight heading upstairs to lay down after a long day.

Serena looked over at Ami and gave her a smirk in which she couldn't decipher. Now looking at Rei she cocked her head like a confused puppy and smiled.

"Whatever you're up to I don't want no part of it," Rei narrowed her eyes at the blonde in question.

"No nothing bad, just the part in which you have to talk to the cat," Serena snickered. Rei looked at her with a questioning look as though she really thought that she would talk to a cat.

She is talking to a cat and that said cat is talking back. It was humorous to say the least as Rei sat in front of Luna as she explained her duties as a Sailor Scout and what it entailed. Ami was sitting next to a snickering Serena who was already placing bets on the next scout's reaction to Luna.

"So this is happening, how are you able to talk I mean you're a cat?" Rei looked skeptical at the black cat.

"I'm not a real cat that people on Earth describe them as, I am an alien sent to the moon to be an advisor to the queen and the Sailor Scouts." Luna blinked at the raven haired girl who nodded her head at the explanation.

It was early morning when the girls stopped talking to look at the clock in the kitchen. Rei decided to stay the night to process what she had learned only leaving in the morning promising to meet up later at the Crown Arcade. Meeting at the arcade Serena could be seen asleep at her booth with Ami trying to read a textbook, Rei not having arrived yet.

* * *

The boat bumped against the sandy shore, fog rolled in with the tide an eerie feeling crept down the groups spines as the ancient kingdoms entrance opened in the distance the large stone gates could be heard grinding against the earth as they moved open. Jumping out of the boat the group of four cautiously traversed the sandy beach to the pathway leading to the gates. The fog thinned out the closer they got towards the entrance. No one uttered a sound as the once great kingdom was now a mystery without a hint to what would come.

Felidae stepped ahead of the group with sword drawn as they entered the outskirts of the kingdom. The large arch pillars outlined the wide brick path leading into the city. Tall grasses and flowers grew wild, no one to care for the fields letting it grow naturally and freely. Weapons were drawn at this point for fear of an ambush. There still laid most of the strongest guard in the milky way ahead guarding the sacred city from strangers.

These guards were trained since young in the worst conditions to become the most powerful warriors in the solar system, together this guard could defeat a horde of titans. Most groups of warriors guarding the planet were called something fierce, these protectors were called priests, protecting the sacred lands of Elysion. Though they stay in Elysion most of the times doesn't mean they wouldn't come out to protect the fallen city over the centuries granted with the gift of a long life.

Gold armor reflected from the sun could blind people, making the to believe they were deities. Dark blue monk hoods would cover their heads shading their faces from viewers. The high priest of Elysion, the head priest, was one that never left the sanctum of Elysion. Rumors spread of the secret high priest rumoring that there was none or that they were a god among the people of the milky way. The only people who would know who they were was the royalty of Earth who were at present absent from the throne.

The atmosphere of this kingdom was different from the outside world seeing as it was the gate to the land of dreams. It would take a few miles till the group would reach the inner city walls. Thus the long trek through the abandoned kingdom with dangers unknown started.

* * *

A pair of eyes glowed in the overgrown grass watching the four warriors make their way down the ancient path. Golden armor shinned from the sunlight beating down on the fields, with swift movement the body that stayed guard at the entrance was gone without a trace, no footprints or imprints that someone was staying there. A flock of black birds flew through the sky overhead of the four warrior scaring them to look around to what might have caused the birds to fly away.  
In the distance a dark ship was coming up to the shore with at most a hundred dreadful creatures on board.

A mop of golden hair looked up from their position praying in the gazebo, their eyes with a golden tint flashed dangerously, the atmosphere around the peaceful garden took on a more frightening atmosphere as they stood up, white priest robes played in the false wind as the owner stood there watching the gate leading into the upper side of the kingdom. Shadows flew as the man sat back down in a praying position, they flew like the flock of birds rushing through the kingdom levels while four others went further down underneath the kingdom awaiting the threat yet to come.

* * *

A body plopped next to the sleeping Serena waking her from her slumber and Ami glanced up from her book.

"You know how long it took me to find this place?" The dark haired miko complained picking up a menu.

"Was it that hard?" Ami questioned with a perplexed expression.

"Eh maybe or the fact that I never came to this side of town before," Rei flipped to the backside of the menu.

"Well I'm glad you could make it we were waiting for you to come before we ordered and talked." Serena got up from her slumped position.

"That's thoughtful of you guys but are we seriously going to talk here?" Rei looked around in question.

"No we were going to head over to my place if you don't mind?" Serena responded.

"No, not at all." Rei placed the menu down on the table and looked at the other girls. "I would very much like to talk about all of this in a…. More secure place."

Not soon after Motoki came and took everyone's orders and left to get them filled while the girls talked about their schooling and hobbies. By mid-day they left the arcade to Serena's house to discuss more on the topic of being senshi of course with Luna to answer any questions that may arise.

* * *

"So this is your room," Rei looked around much better than when she was here the night before. "You draw all these?"

"Uh yea they just come to me," Serena said bashfully blushing a bright red from the compliment.

"They look good, they remind me of things like a bittersweet deja-vu," Rei continued stopping in front of a shaded picture of a couple with a field of flowers as a background.

"You're right they do," Ami hummend she never really looked at them before in great detail.

"Well thanks for the compliments but we're not really here for that at the moment," Serena sat on her bed trying to bring back the conversation.

"Sorry," both girls said joining Serena sitting on a piece of furniture or sitting on the ground.

Serena looked to Rei and joked, "Well let me be the first to officially state welcome to the sailor senshi where you have just entered on of the circles of hell (sorry to all those who are really religious) because let me tell you, you will wish you were dead from the lack of sleep." Ami gave Serena a look while Rei sat their confused and almost slightly offended.

"Okay?" Rei responded confused.

"Onto other matters what was up with that whole trial and sword thing on top of the bus the other day?" Serena said in a more serious tone causing the other girls to slightly consider the possibility that she was bipolar.

"Well I don't really know what happened it felt like I was in some sort of trance I didn't know what I was doing or saying." Rei tried to explain to the group.

"But in that trance we got some interesting information," Ami added taking out the Mercury computer. "We now know that Rei was a high ranking official on Mars. Thus meaning she had a likely chance of the ongoings between the planets."

Serena looked thoughtful for a moment with scrunched eyebrows, "You're right we now have a name and a rank for one of us sailor senshi, if and when she regains her memories of back then she would be able to give us more information."

Rei looked between the blonde and the blunette, "Hold on a moment you mean you have no clue of what happened in the silver millenium, the golden age?"

"I assume you have more knowledge then what we have told you?" Ami looked up from her computer to stare the priestess directly in the eyes with a chill. Shivers went down her spine as the younger girl looked at her.

"Well I only know bits from my visions that I get but they're all random from the present, past to the future I never really get a story out of them just… glimpses."

"So what have you seen?"

"Mostly things about what's to come and me, never about anyone's lives except those closely connected to me." Rei gained a blank look as she looked to the wall with drawings coating it. "There's this man… he always came out of nowhere professing his love for me to anyone who passed. He was a soldier in my squad I think a commander that was being promoted to a general position from his outstanding abilities." Her voice held a smile to it.

"Then there's this brown haired girl who liked to fight with me on the moon, always found me when I had free time just to brawl with me. Sometimes I dream of my past life, we went out drinking once I believe and made it into a competition. Ami was there solely for the purpose of referee." They all laughed at it.

"Did you ever get names?" Serena asked interested in Rei's words.

"Never got the man's name always called him by rank but the brown haired girl I think her name was something along the lines of Fyna- something like that," Rei guessed as she hadn't heard her name clearly in her dreams or visions.

"Do you think she could be the senshi or Jupiter or Venus?" Serena asked no one in particular.

"It would be Jupiter if anything."

"Why?" Serena asked Ami.

"Because most depictions of Venus is beauty and love while Jupiter and Mars relate to a similar way being Mars is the planet of war and Jupiter being sometimes described as the planet of victory and battle, plus the god associated with that planet was Zeus for his lightning bolts. So they would most likely clash because their personalities and sense of winning would put the both of them in friendly competitions every so often to see who had the greater power." Ami explained typing on her computer.

"Well whatever, changing subjects have you cracked any of the language?" While Serena asked Rei looked curious.

"What language?"

Serena looked to Rei seeing as Ami was to 'busy' to explain it, "The dead language on the rulers of the planets could read and write, all the documents on the computer are written in that code so she's trying to crack it. Though it has been almost three months since she started."

"I cracked the letter A but do you know how hard it is to try and plug in letters into a random dead language and assume it's right?" Ami asked. At least the other two girls had blushed at that.

Beeping came from three watches simultaneously in the room causing the girls to look down at their wrists to see the blinking clock looking up at them. A quick text later the three girls jumped down from the window and ran towards the battle picking up a black cat along the way.

* * *

A black haired girl in her early teens with the height of a ten year old stared out the window to the apartment that was ten stories up. Getting up from the window she came to the kitchen counter to watch a tall brown haired woman baking cakes and cookies. The smell of cinnamon wafted throughout the small living space of the two bedroom one bath apartment.

The short girl blinked her odd violet eyes watching the precise movements the older woman used rushing too and fro from the oven to the batter sitting on the counter. Nothing about these two females would suggest that they were related. Green orbs looked to the younger girl sitting at the counter watching her patiently for a bite of her cinnamon cookies cooling on the cooling rack.

How she came to have such a sweet and innocent roommate she had no clue but she wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on this defenseless angel. Ironic at the moment for this angel had brought the destruction of multiple civilizations and planets. Though in the next few hours something would change her life in a form of a black cat with a bald spot.

* * *

A shadow darted through the streets set on a mission solely on instinct. They were a killing machine born from the destruction and death among cities with one sole mission tonight, to relay the information to the boss. They were happy with the news that their boss was finally awakening from the ruins of their demise, but really wished they weren't bringing the news of Jadeites death to them. Red eyes pierced the veil of reality with a dark and evil tone laying underneath the false gentleness that they held, a smirk on their face showing a bit of their pearly white teeth. Shivers ran down spines as they glanced at their leader an all and mighty ruler that would one day lay claim to this pathetic galaxy and others after.

A woman with unruly blood red hair sat in a dark throne in front of this shadowy figure, a bored expression ruined her angelic features. A long staff with a purple crystal a top was gripped with a finely manicured hand. Her tight fitting purple gown overflowed onto the floor beneath her covered feet as she glared at the three men in front of her.

Each men wore a grey generals uniform with accented colors coordinating their rank. A man with brown hair had green accents, the man next to him with as long blonde hair had blue accents, and last but not least the man with overflowing silver hair that gave him a demonic tone had silver accents betraying his demonic core. There was on man missing however...

The woman on the throne tilted her head up, "Your brother failed us and died at the hands of the once dead Head General Morrigan of Mars, proclaimed as Sailor Mars. What have you to say for that?"

"Nothing my queen, he was too weak and underestimated his opponents," the silver haired general spoke not raising his head.

"WHAT am I supposed to do when I've lost a general? I can't promote anyone cause their all unworthy."

"Might I suggest ma'am," a voice spoke up from the shadows coming towards the light and to his queen. "That we have a different plan of attack to gain energy."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and decided to humor him, "Go on."

"Seeming as they don't have either crystal at the moment, why not go after the most powerful one that got us into this mess?" He suggested with his hands folded behind his back.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before braking an order, "Find me the legendary silver crystal before that moon brat does and this time don't let me down. Also make sure that those whores don't find out about it either." She got up and in a flash of purple disappeared from the room with the evil entity behind her.

The shadows dispersed from the cave and the people from the courts of old and monsters that destroyed planets were seen heaving a sigh of relief at her passing. The three generals on their knees got up from the position on the floor and started walking out the door before the one in silver ordered the one in green to start his mission.

* * *

 **A/N: Only reason this sneak peak is here cause I'm almost done with the next chapter...**

 **Sneak Peak Chapter Twelve:**

 **"I think we should worry with the fact that you might do that every battle," Mercury mentioned trying to carry her weight as well as her friends.**

 **"Eh I don't think it would be a full time thing maybe a once a month kind of thing, I would say once a year but with all these attacks I feel I can't say that," she joked in response to her friend's concern.**

 **"Well we need to leave since reporters are coming out," Arctos hobbled over to the girls. "Do you guys think you can run?"**

 **"Monsieur I think you have me mistaken as a well abled body with no broken leg." Sailor Moon looked down to her left leg that was just there. You know when you get hurt and you don't know how to explain it it was just there? That's what this was, how she got it in the scuffle no one would know.**

 **...**

 **"Do you think they'll get a copter out?" Mars asked shooting at the thing before it could hit an unsuspecting Arctos who was helping someone out of the rubble.**

 **"No they wouldn't, would they?" Mercury answered tying on her computer to see if they would or not while scanning for any third party signatures. Mars shrugged shooting another arrow.**


	13. Ultimate Team Fight (12)

**Not edited- 2/5/2019**

 **A/N so I haven't posted in a while and I apologize, thank you for that comment for more it reminded me that I needed to finish chapter twelve. This is part one of two for chapter twelve since we have a big bady, I hope this isn't cheesy as I think it is but I worked hard on it and I hope you like the sarcastic humor and new characters towards the end that I love with my heart and are my children. Though aren't all creations our children. One a funny note if you are reading this but have you ever assumed that a story is written by a man or woman based on how it's written? A warning though I tried to make this villain hard to defeat because why not? and who doesn't want to see more of my "lore" I created on the planets warrior based system? though you won't see all of it here you will get to see it in coming chapters, x), With love, Cimmimon...**

Chapter Twelve

"You know, I don't think that was a great idea," a bruised Sailor Moon moaned being shouldered by an equally bruised Sailor Mercury and Mars who scoffed at her comment.

"You think?" she asked lifting her shoulder to get a better grip of Sailor Moon's arm.

"That was very stupid lady Moon," Arctos said leaning on a lamppost a little down the way having just gotten up from being flown across the street.

"Yea well, I figured fuck it we already hit badly why not make it worse?" Sailor Moon chuckled thinking of their reaction when she flung herself at the youma.

"I think we should worry with the fact that you might do that every battle," Mercury mentioned trying to carry her weight as well as her friends.

"Eh I don't think it would be a full time thing maybe a once a month kind of thing, I would say once a year but with all these attacks I feel I can't say that," she joked in response to her friend's concern.

"Well we need to leave since reporters are coming out," Arctos hobbled over to the girls. "Do you guys think you can run?"

"Monsieur I think you have me mistaken as a well abled body with no broken leg." Sailor Moon looked down to her left leg that was just there. You know when you get hurt and you don't know how to explain it it was just there? That's what this was, how she got it in the scuffle no one would know.

"Alright I'll carry you just because lover boy isn't here alright." Arctos picked Sailor Moon bridle style and followed the blue and red scout to Sailor Moon's house deciding that it didn't really matter if he knew their identities anymore having shed blood together in battle. Another reason was is because he saw through the magic disguising them.

Another matter on why he said that lover boy wasn't there was because someone was causing chaos across town that no one knew about and he had to take care of it, leaving the others to defeat the creep. After finishing up his business there he had to travel to an unknown location to meet up with an old friend.

The four heroes landed in the backyard and transformed back into regular clothes, though that did nothing for the wounds they all sustained. Walking through the unlocked door leading into the kitchen the group slumped into the living room careful of the blood they were spilling. Arctos set Serena down and fell on his back as a dramatic effect causing a loud thud making the occupants in the room to wince at the sound.

"Who's there?" A woman's voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

"It's cool mom it's just us, though a first aid kit would be helpful," Serena said back groaning into the couch.

"A first aid kit would be the understatement of the day," Rei mumbled from her spot on the floor glaring at the ceiling.

Turning on the lights in the living room to get a better view she gasped at the sight of the four other occupants. Rei had a black eye on the right side of her face and a swollen cheek. Her rib cage was bruised from being thrown into a side of a building along with Arctos. He on the other hand was worse than Rei being more up close to the creature than the girls were. He had a wound from his right shoulder digging down to his belly button that tore through his armor, then his back got scrapped causes his chest armor was falling apart leaving him basically topless. Huge scrape marks went down his back from when he slide across the asphalt after he crashed into the building with Rei on top of him to protect her. Ami came out least damaged since she was doing an analysis on the youma from on top of the building, although she did fall from said building when the other two crashed into it. Serena had a broken leg and swollen face and back from when she jumped the monster from behind and got flung into a tree along the street. Blood was dripping down her chin but not as bad as the wound on Ami's temple.

Ikuko gasped as she looked at them, "What were you fighting?" She asked that as she went down to check on Arctos since she was worse than the other three.

"Well to be perfectly honest mom I have no clue it was a blur after I crashed into the tree," Serena said watching her mother open the medical box.

Mrs. Tsukino started with Arctos so he could help with Serena's leg in reseting it back in place so they could bandage it. Ami and Rei cleaned each others faces with warm rags that Ami got from the kitchen.

"So who are you and what is your involvement with all this?" Mrs. Tsukino asked curiously as she cleaned the scrap with a clean rag the best she could before dousing another rag with peroxide and went over the wound gently.

He flinched as Mrs. Tsukino put the peroxide over his wound before speaking. "I'm known as Arctos as a code name but my real name is Kilo Anders. I help fight with the ladies against the monsters that are attacking ma'am."

"Oh what lovely manners, you can either call me Ikuko or mom which other one that suits you," Mrs. Tsukino offered surprised by the man's great manners.

"Thank you," The now known Kilo Anders thanked as she finished dressing his wounds. Gently getting up with the help of he walked over to Serena as she lifted her wounded leg and turned her head away awaiting the pain that was to come.

"Bite on something so you don't hurt your tongue, " Rei commented grabbing a pillow for the girl. She got a mumbled thanks through the pillow.

Kilo gently grabbed her leg and positioned himself so he could easily set the bone back in place. Counting down from three with the speed from the god Mercury het set the bone back in place as he reached two. A pained muffled scream came from Serena as she grabbed on to the closest thing to her which in this case was Rei's hand squeezing tight on it illicting a pained yelp from the raven haired beau.

"There all done you can possibly walk in a few hours when your healing powers kick in," Kilo supplied her with good news.

Relaxing Serena let go of Rei's hand and took the pillow out from her mouth, "Thanks."

"You are very welcome."

"Now," Mrs. Tsukino said from the middle of the room, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it seems something is happening right now." She turned to point to the news she turned on waiting for them to be done patching each other up.

On the screen showed a burning street with a monster on a warpath knocking innocent people into things harming them even worse than from some of the collapsing buildings.

"Shit again?" Rei mumbled looking to her blonde friend sagging deeper into the couch.

A deep moan came from the blonde, "Hey Kilo, mind carrying me there I don't think I can walk at the moment."

A hand to his face he replied with a yes picking her up bridal style. Rei looked up at him with a pleading look which he couldn't possibly say no to so now he carried a blonde bridal style and a raven haired priestess on his back as the blue haired girl chuckled transforming.

"I'll have food for you guys when you return alright," Mrs. Tsukino smiled warmly at her warriors.

"Thanks mom," Serena transformed in the now Arctos's arms as Rei turned into Sailor Mars on his back.

With the three of them out the door and heading towards the fight Sailor Mercury turned to Mrs. Tsukino, "Don't worry I'll make sure they don't do something stupid." With that she left after them leaving the older woman alone to look at the mess with a heavy sigh. At least she had the news to see how they were doing, it seemed that the other armored man was there already.

* * *

Hoping across rooftops they landed a little further away from the battle so they could set up.

"Alright this time we need a plan so," Sailor Moon said looking to Mars and Mercury, "you two will stay on a high building preferably one that isn't on fire or collapsing at the moment. Rei I want you to protect Mercury no matter the situation alright she is our brains and you are the eyes for us okay."

Mars and Mercury nodded, "I want us all to communicate on our communicators okay no other device okay. Arctos you and Endymion got one right if so meet up on our radio frequencies that should be easy since it is ancient tech."

Arctos nodded to her before looking down at his wrist. "Ami while you are doing your thing I want you to keep up with what the police and news are saying and check for life forms make sure there is no civilians still around if so tell me and I'll take them out. Keep your fog up as long as possible and Mars shoot any enemy movement.

"Alright team let's move out!" Moon jumped down with an incoming watching as civilians looked to her and Endymion blasting the monster before coming over to catch her. Arctos came down landing in a superhero pose groaning in pain of how it hurt his knees. Mars picked up Mercury as she got out her computer following orders.

Getting up on a high enough building Mars took out her bow and started shooting at the monster as a distraction as the team bellow got a battle plan in formation. While shooting Mars kept on look out for anyone coming there way so she had enough time to protect Mercury.

"Wow the police force isn't too happy with our sudden arrival," Mercury laughed as she hacked into their radio frequency only to hear them yell to shoot anyone but civilians.

Mars chuckled, "You think they would be happy to see girls dressed in striper outfits doing there job?"

"No they wouldn't," she replied before touching her watch to contact the ones below, "Be careful for police fire at you."

"Alright," Endymion answered first.

"Do you think they'll get a copter out?" Mars asked shooting at the thing before it could hit an unsuspecting Arctos who was helping someone out of the rubble.

"No they wouldn't, would they?" Mercury answered tying on her computer to see if they would or not while scanning for any third party signatures. Mars shrugged shooting another arrow.

* * *

"God how does this thing spawn these things?" Sailor Moon asked to nobody as she dodged an attack from her left then striking it with her tiara.

Arctos lead a couple stuck under some rubble out of the way and near the police planning some sort of attack. "Yea well you're not the one wearing armor over asphalt wounds."

"Yea well at least you have armor while I look like a striper."

"A bad ass striper who kills monsters?" Arctos yelled over from where he was attacking the spawns that showed up near the crowds.

"Refrain from calling her a striper or I'll make you the striper," Endymion called back stabbing the larger monster attacking the city.

Sailor Moon laughed as she launcher herself of the curb and on top of the monster's back digging her tiara into its back. "Moon what the hell are you doing!" Arctos yelled up at the blonde dangling for her life.

"Going for round two my friend what are you doing?" Sailor Moon asked after screaming from the sharp turn the youma took trying to shake her off its back. Seeing that she did some good damage to it she leaped off to land near Arctos whom was swinging his axe at the spawning youma.

The fighting was getting overwhelming with all the spawning monsters coming out of thin air. It didn't help with the civilians and police trying to either get out or get in. What also didn't help was the fire the police shot at both monsters and the three warriors on the ground.

"Mercury!" Arctos called into his communicator when he had the chance. "Call in base, you can already hack into say code nine all agents nearby are to report to the scene immediately."

"Are you sure we need them?" Mercury asked still already starting to call to his base.

Arctos grumbled swinging his axe, "Yes these aren't stopping and it's getting worse we also need you to find out how they are spawning."

Moon dodged an attack coming her way grunting, "Good idea should have used it at the beginning of the fight don't you think?"

"No need to get sarcastic," he slashed another monster spawn.

"I think a little sarcasm will brighten the mood," Mars said over the coms in amusement.

Moon laughed at Arctos's face as she jumped onto the roof tops to catch her breather. Endymion slashed the monster before retreating to a roof top building. They watched from the roofs at the destruction that these creatures with no living soul caused. Police were getting in the way as their bullets just bounced off the creatures. Special forces had finally arrived and started making a barricade around the large monster a few blocks down waiting for it to come close.

Mars in her bird like perch watched as the police officers were being attacked brutally firing an arrow when ever they came close to the civilians, that's what the police were at the moment curious foolish civilians.

"Ahh good news people back up is on the way with three people. Which I should tell you were at least fifty miles away and are running here as fast as possible," Mercury relayed the good news to the team through the coms. "They were the first ones to respond since their areas of the city were clear but it may be a trap to lure more people in the Jubann region."

"Way to make the good news bad news Mercury." Moon threw her tiara glaring up at where the soldier of Mercury was.

Though no one could see Endymion rolled his eyes at her antics. "Whose coming?"

It took a while until Mercury responded, "We have a Azar of Mars and Zephyr and Tempest of Uranus coming respectively from the West, North East, and South."

"Alright, Artcos I want you and Mars to make sure the police don't get in the way until this fight is over."

A chorus of alrights and got it came through as they continued what they were doing until a cool breeze flowed in through the fight. A light laughter came from the rooftop across from Mercury and Mars. The person who laughed jumped through the sky like they were flying landing next to the two partners.

"Pleasure to finally meet you both though since I'm not assigned to this region of Tokyo," the voice laughed. "I'm Tempest of Uranus ranking six how may I be of assistance seeing as you are the brains to this." She cocked her head to the side looking at the two girls.

"That was fast," Mars said looking at the girl in a uniform similar but different to hers.

Tempest wore a black jumpsuit that had panels on the outer side of the legs and arms in dark blue. The symbol of Uranus was centered on her chest in a light yellow. Teal eyes shined in mirth as her chocolate brown hair flowed down her shoulder in a french braid. She wore heeled boots up to her shins in a dark blue matching that of the color on her black suit. A scarab hung low on her waist as the jewel on the hilt of the sword shined a bright yellow.

"I wouldn't be a warrior of Uranus if I didn't have this kind of speed," she laughed in good humor. "Now what am I supposed to do Mercury?"

Mercury looked to her computer and then down to the fight, "Help defeat the summoned monsters till I find the source of their creation and make sure your coms are on our channel."

"Aye aye captain!" she soluted before going to the edge of the building and jumping falling until a few feet from off the ground and started sprinting on the air racing to where Arctos was fighting the beasts.

Warriors of Uranus were strong hearty fighters similar to those of Jupiter. Their common ability among their people was the ability of controlling the element of air whether it be wind or clouds they all had the ability of creating something with the element of air.

When she appeared down there it surprised the police force as she summoned a whirlwind of air between the monsters and the men. Smirking she showed her pearl whites and drew her sword out, with one final look at the shocked men she winked. Her posture straightened and pointed her weapon at the youma. "You will not get farther than this I'm afraid." She attacked brutally equally matching the strength of her battle axe companion.

Moon flew back into battle seeing the woman of Uranus called Tempest enter the battle. A smile blossomed on her face as a wind brushed by her like it was lifting her in the air and renewing her battle strength.

A loud voice rang through the air as a fiery arrow not from Sailor Mars shot down into the large youma. "Here comes trouble!"

He wore a suit similar to tempest but more muscular and colored red instead. The proud symbol of Mars was decorated on his chest in bright red and his boots were equally as bright. He had dyed flaming hair and blue eyes held a unyielding mirth as he flew over the rooftops shooting arrows from his bow.

"Hello to all I'm Azar of Mars and I have come to your rescue." His intorduction came through their coms as he jumped to another rooftop shooting arrows.

The sarcastic tone of Tempest responded. "Azar my hero what would we have done without you. Oh wait call for someone else to help."


	14. Ultimate Team Fight Prt2 (13)

**A/N Apologies for not updating sooner got caught up with some work that needed to be completed, and a little bit of writer's block but I am back and now typing the next chapter for your enjoyment. Would like to say happy belated Easter and hopefully you don't have crazy weather like I do now with off and on rain showers...**

 **Recap from last time the team is fighting a monster that spawns smaller monsters, the police and people are getting in the way, and we meet to new fighters Tempest of Uranus and Azar of Mars.**

Chapter Thirteen

Azar choked on his saliva as he glared at the woman of wind. Though it was unkind of her to say such in return the both of them did have some bad history in their past. Having meet several times throughout their lives some of their peers even considered them an old married couple.

The people of Mars were known for their speed to fire arrows and ability to control fire to their own personal gain. A fiery bunch most of the population had anger issues. More on the agile and lean sides most people of Mars would go on recon missions and gather information preferably with a Mercury companion.

Even with these two newcomers into the mix there was no known damage to the youma as the lower ranked youma spawned a new wave after so many were destroyed causing an ever ending battle for our fighters.

"All of you are here yet you haven't even got one of it's limbs off?" Azar questioned through the coms as he rapid fired the creature from his spot on the roof.

Grumbling came from most of the people as they fought. "Well haven't found a weakness yet and we have the police and special forces trying to fight them leaving us to fight the waves of youma spawn, the big youma, and saving the police from mortal peril." Mercury responded.

Someone scoffed through the coms in response to Mercury's comment on the subject. Azar came and joined Moon in protecting her back as she threw her tiara and fought the youma waves. Tempest and Arctos made a power team keeping the civilians back and the youma waves from reaching them. Tempest took on the lead role of crowd control as she summoned waves of wind to keep things back as she fought slashing enemies with her blade.

Endymion fought on trying to kill the larger youma that seemed in control of the whole attack. A strong gust of wind entered the area as another warrior of Uranus entered the fray of fighting. He wore the same uniform as Tempest but instead of a sword he had a spear with feathers decorating the tip of the blade.

"Zephyr what a lovely surprise to see you!" Tempest yelled to the second ranker of Uranus's warriors. A small genuine etched its way on his face as he threw his spear towards the great monster.

"Nonsense," Arctos hit the ground with his axe. "It would be a surprise to see the warrior Uranus here in all her glory instead."

"Hahaha you're right Arctos it would be a surprise to see her here on this glorious battle field." Tempest said in reply.

It would truly be a surprise to see the great Sailor Uranus here seeing as she wasn't awakened into her powers yet. Though Neptune would be right behind her in battle. Those two never seemed to be far apart from the other.

With Zephyr fighting as well made somewhat of a small impact on the fighting but nothing as great as it would have been hoped upon. Mercury had Mars take her to a closer advantage point to where she could read the monster closer.

Arctos had released more of his power as the fight continued longer than they anticipated. The injuries he had sustained from the previous fight had already taken its toll on him. Lightning seemed to spark off of him as he blasted a wave of the lesser powered youma.

Tempest had released her unbarring winds as she has done in her part of Tokyo defeating youma there. Never had the other three warriors there shown themselves to the public leaving them to never fully use all their powers to their full potential.

News copters had taken to the sky as the first hour passed. Mercury's fog had blocked most of their coverage of the battle but they could make out powers of lightning and light flashed through the heavy fog. A blast of lightning came down from the sunny sky almost hit one of the flying copters in the air causing them to almost fly out of control. Tempest tried to help them keep balance with a small blast of air as she slashed a youma in half to be greeted with another.

"Aha I think I found the cause of the waves of youma!" Mercury yelped in surprise through the coms. "It seems someone down in the crowd is controlling a complex dimensional cube that keeps forming youma through the microscopic particles coming from the larger youma."

Having said her case she jumped down from the building and towards where Tempest and Arctos were protecting the people from the hordes of youma. Mars gave out a yell of protest but stayed from her perch to shoot down anything in her sister in arms way.

The rest of them heard what the Senshi of water had said now paying more focus on the larger youma knowing the she would stop the lesser ranked youma from rising again. "I should warn you all though once I remove this dimensional cube the larger youma will be more stronger since it won't waste its energy forming these lesser youma."

"Alright just do your thing Mercury!" Moon replied as she bent down so Azar could use her back as a jump ramp to shoot some stray youma making their way past Tempest and towards the defenseless crowd. It would surprise you on how these strangers could fight to near perfection only having met them for the fight.

Mercury snuck her way through the throng of people making her fog denser where she walked to not be caught. A stranger with brown hair and a wicked smile watched the battle with amusement. She had found the man with the cube of all their troubles.

Having no real weapon she played with her powers over water while making her way towards the unknown man. A small sharp icicle formed in her right hand as she made her way to him. He looked off from the battle to look her right in the eye. A darkness flared in his eyes as he saw her and her makeshift weapon.

His smile turned into a smirk and a smear in one as he waited for her approach. "So you finally found me Mercury. That fog trick won't work for much longer you know?" His eyebrow raised at her in amusement.

"It seems you know who I am but I don't know you." She replied calmly trying to keep her nerves on the inside and not show through her cold mask she put on.

"Well allow me to introduce myself m'lady. I am Nephrite, general to the Dark Kingdom." People unconsciously moved out of their way forming a small circle around the two.

"Hand me the cube and you won't have to die like your predecessor did."

"You mean you'll feed me to the general of Mars like Jadeite was?" He chuckled. "I'm afraid that my fate won't be one such as that. Have the cube my work here is finished either way."

Before she could respond he disappeared in a flash of green. The cube flew towards Mercury, catching it she turned it in her hands as she looked at the spot the man had vanished from.

"I got the cube be ready for the monster to power up." She jumped up towards the roofs again after getting towards the edges of the crowd going unnoticed.

"Alright then." A collective response came to her. Sighing she set her mind to work to undo the spell that the cube was casting.

"Hey Mercury I'm going to pick you up before everything goes to hell," Mars soft voice came to her. She nodded silently knowing her partner saw her movement.

Moving one more piece the cube glowed a soft green before turning into a dust of particles and Mars hand was around her arm pulling away from the now noticing crowd that was starting to stare at them. Feeling like she was flying Mercury deduced that her partner Mars had lifted them both with a high jump to get to a roof of one of the nearby buildings.

If the group on the ground fighting thought that it couldn't get any worse they were wrong. All the small youma turned into slime and started moving towards the larger youma who was growing with everything thing of slime that merged with it.

Moon yelped as a thing of slime touched a part of her shoe disgusted at the happenings of this afternoon starting to get late in the day. Tempest had joined the moon warrior floating slightly off the ground with an expression of equal disgust.

Azar laughed at their behavior seeing as he jumped to a nearby roof along with Zephyr. "Now come on ladies you don't have to look to disgusted yet. Imagine what the larger one would look like when it dies."

"You're right Azar I didn't think of that but now the image is in my head," Tempest snarked back lading softly on the ground to take on a fighting stance.

"Ladies can we talk after the fight?" Arctos's voice carried over to the four from where he stood on the other side with Endymion.

A loud rumbling came from the monster in front of them alerting to its fully merged body. "Well we don't have to wait anymore to fight it?" Though it sounded like a question Sailor Moon meant in full intention for it to sound like a statement.

Everyone prepared themselves for the onslaught they would receive from this fully formed monster. "Brace yourselves!" was yelled and hands tightened on weapons as a dark purple mist invaded the streets overtaking the fog Mercury had casted. A loud terrible scream filled the senses as arms lashed out at buildings and the ground sending Tempest and Arctos to jump out of the way of the fissure in the ground. Mars and Azar let loose an array of arrows towards the thing, causing little damage but the nuisance of fire burning its skin. A foul stench came from the creature as its flesh burned and scorched with each flaming arrow trying to pierce its skin.

Seeing the disgusted and cautious looks on his teammates faces Arctos barked, "Well start fucking attacking or do you think it will stand still to be killed?"

Waking up from their stupor the archers started firing more arrows at the boiling monster while Tempest and Zephyr started creating barriers of wind with the rest of their energy and magic. Moon, Arctos, and Endymion started going for the loose tentacles working around each other and the arrows being rained down on them. At this point Mercury had ran out of energy to keep up her layer of fog so now the public was watching their fighting,

"The news are getting a kick out of this!" Mercury tried to laugh through the coms but couldn't without the aching in her stomach to hit full force.

Mars's voice came through the coms next, "Moon permission to come down to help hit full force?"

Moon pondered aws she jumped back from the monster to stand beside Tempest. Tempest seemed to give her a pleading look a wanting look in her eyes, "Fine go ahead just don't burn things down too much." A loud yell of joy sounded from a rooftop.

For days Mars has been trying to summon that sword her friends had told her she summoned and finally she had reached the point where she could summon it like a final move. Jumping and moving like a flash of red and black she made it to the wind barrier and walked through it her sword being held lazily in her hand. The spectators looked on curiously as shep was seen earlier with the blue scout.

"Alright boys and girls since I'm here I feel like we should finish before dinner yea? Cause I was promised a warm meal and I am really starving." Her sword ignited as she came closer to the monster.

A chuckle and a strike of lightning landed on the beast as Arctos watched the fiery maiden. A volley of arrows fell with a new furry and Mars rushed the monster slashing at it with forced blows, the mastery of swordsmanship from her past life leaked into this one.

Sailor Moon had decided to do the stupidest thing again borrowing Zephyr's spear and leaping up onto the creature with a helpful gust of air. Stabbing the creature she hung on tight as it freaked out. "Oh Come On Moon!" Mars easily jumped up with the help of the flying appendages and landed next to Moon with a crazy grin. "Not You Too Mars!" Twisting her sword caused an even greater reaction causing them both to grin even wider as gusts of wind brushed through their hair.

It seemed fighting this long caused them to loose some brain cells as Tempest joined them hovering over the monster sword dug into the beast's back as well. "I seem to have found the weak point," Mercury yelled delighted at her discovery on her mini computer.

"There seems to be a small gem under its chin that reads to be a weak point."

"Thanks Merc!" Arctos grinned as he jumped from roof top to rooftop to get a good angle.

"Tempest, Moon please get down I'm going to cause a heated distraction for Arctos." the girls both nodded at her jumping off with a great leap nading a few feet away from the monster on the ground awaiting the blasting heat. "Alright batards its either you or warm food and I want food." Concentrating on the remaining bits of her power and energy she lit herself on fire along with her sword heating up a few hundreds of degrees burning a hole into the monster itself.

Arctos and Endymion joined the two girls and Zephyr as Mars lit up like a firecracker. The monster roared and flung its head back causing a great opening for the gem under its flooby chin. The small green gem shattered as the monster started turning into dust. A collective sigh of relief came down upon them.

Adrenaline wearing off the effects of their wounds had started growing more painful than what they previously were. An acidic burn tattered Mars's uniform as she sat on the ground in the remains of the monster. Though it had been two hours since Serena's leg injury it was no forgotten again as all the movements that she had done this battle caught up to her causing a stagger in her walk as she limped towards Arctos and his groaning form. Armor rubbing on an asphalt wound was not something to laugh off.

Azar went to help the now unburning Mars up as her transformation started flickering, "Got to get you out of here where too?" Directions were quickly given and they left with him carrying her over buildings in great leaps. Mercury came down from her perch as the police and reporters started moving in.

"Excuse me but who are you and what do you think you're doing!" An angry chief officer yelled as he noticed how young Mercury looked.

"Fuck," Serena mumbled hitting her forehead on Endymion's chest plate eliciting a chuckle out of the man. A warm arm surrounded her as Arctos and Mercury went to talk to the lead officer as reporters tried to get in some questions.

"You usually tend to leave after an attack what made this one different?" "Is there even more of you and who were those three new fighters?" "Why are you dressed in that and is it mandatory?"

"Get these civilians away from here!" The head officer yelled at his subordinates."And I want crime scene tape around the whole block with perimeter checks."

"Now you are going to come with me quietly down to the station or we can do this the hard way in handcuffs." He turned to look at the exhausted senshi and warriors.

Serena leaning against Endymion, Tempest sitting on the ground against Zephyr's legs as he leaned on his spear. Arctos was now using his axe as a cane as he moved closer to the fatigued Mercury who was swaying a bit too much for his liking.

Mercury looked the officer dead in the eyes aws her voice tried to maintain its authority with how tired she was, "Now we don't have to take it this far you needed our help and we helped or would you like to deal with the next one with weapons that deal no damage?" She talked a bit more but that was mumbled as her eyes drooped.

"Are you getting smart with me? How old are you fifteen?" The officer turned irritated at her attitude towards him and angry at the fact that he and his team couldn't do anything and had to leave it to these vigilantes.

Seeing the cold glare being sent Mercury's way Arctos stepped in before anything else came from her lips, "I'll have you know that we are older than we may appear and I don't like the tone you are giving my partner." He paused to get a gage on the man's expression and fae that was getting redder by the second. "So you either want our help with these youma or you can handle it on your own having the city destroyed in a matter of hours cause I will gladly call my troops back and watch you try and defeat them, I'll even have a bag of popcorn and laugh my ass off when you realize yet again that your mere weapons won't even scratch the damn thing." He laughed a little for an added affect seeing as his words were causing a greater reaction out of the man's face.

"Arctos that is enough. Officer if you would like to ask more questions we can meet at a future date but in the meantime me and my partners would like to leave and recuperate our strength." Endymion spoke looking to the officer in charge before looking down at the girl leaning on him mumbling incoherently. Scooping her up he jumped across rooftops as the others soon joined him, Mercury and Tempest jumping together to conserve strength.

"He didn't even give me a date to question them." He gaped at the leaving heros his face red as a tomato. This was personal to him in his mind's eye, he worked to hard to get where he was and he wouldn't let any teenage "superhero" get in the way of that.

A police officer spoke up though clearly afraid of his superiors anger issues, "Sir would you like us to apprehend them?"

"No we'll get them next time for now we have to deal with this mess," he grumbled out already planning on how it would all pan out next time.

"You finally arrived there's food on the counter and table your brother came home an hour ago from the mall and is chatting with your friend Rei and Jackson." Mrs. Tsukino spoke the worry in her voice slipping away as she found her daughter in no more damage than last time.

"Jackson?" Serena questioned from her position eyebrows scrunching up.

"Ahh yes the fine young gentleman that brought her here." She explained in a smiling sigh.

Tempest stepped in to explain further her uniform now disappeared having no energy to maintain it any longer. "Oh she must be talking about Azar. And hello Mrs. Tsukino it is a pleasure to meet you my name's Asuga and my friend here is Sora it is really a pleasure to meet the mother of Moonie here."

Mrs. Tsukino smiled wider seeing these fine people with her baby child "Why thank you dear, now Serena do all your friends have such great manners?"

"I believe so mom but can we eat first?" Serena climbed out of his arms to stumble to the kitchen for food.

"Sure sure,but be careful and if you need anything feel free to ask." The last part was addressed everyone as she headed around the corner to check on her youngest.

"Your mom's the best." Asuga leaned down to whisper in Serena's ear.

"Don't eat all the food!" Jackson yelled from the living room with Rei who was patching up her wounds again.

"Then get your butt in here!"


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, hello, yea I know it's been a long time and for that I apologize but I did dig myself a large hole for me to climb out of figuratively. I really hope you remember names better than I do, also be on the sign for more bold text for those are important. Another thing it is my goal to at least get half way through my story line though it is unlikely, however it is my goal to get a max of 2,000 words a chapter since that is more managble for me and my schedule than shittig out 4,000 plus a chapter. All humor aside I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next should be written in at minimum two weeks, yes sorry again.**

 **Once again, I don't own Sailor Moon and I am not getting payed for this and never will. With love, cimmimon**

 **...**

Plecia tripped on a rock as she and Vulpes walked ahead her whip dangling in her hand and his sword ready at hand. Caudata was taking up the rear watching as Felidae messed with their communicator that lost signal as soon as they past the inner gates.

Plecia hummend for awhile, "Isn't it too silent? Wasn't there supposed to be guards like the stories said?"

"There was," Vulpes responded. "When I visited here once I saw glimpses of them now and then, scary bunch to be honest. Never knew how their power worked."

"Funny I thought it was just a ghost tale that he would tell about his warriors," Caudata laughed flinching soon after as a crow squawked at him. Not even a few seconds later the group was surrounded by spears and the robbed warriors.

One put their spear down and laughed, "Funny and I thought his majesty's friends would be wiser and not come unwelcomed." Their bright eyes pierced them from the shadows of their hood.

Caudata's three companions all glared at him as he sheepishly laughed as well, "Yea well we're here to open the teleporters up grab the golden crystal and return back to him."

"There is a reason why we never opened the teleporters back up after we felt his presence young king and it would be wise if you didn't touch the golden crystal."

Caudata scoffed, "Yea well they're going to be opened again cause we need them, plus lover boy needs the damn crystal so he's able to use his powers better."

"I didn't state that he couldn't have his birthright I stated that it would be wise if YOU didn't touch the crystal. Touching the crystal would be like wanting death."

"Great how are we supposed to get it back to the man then?"

"No need to concern yourselves on that, more so on the fact you came uninvited and brought trouble along with you," another priest spoke looking behind them and towards the distance.

"Great now we gotta clean up their mess, how they didn't awaken the thing down below surprises me more." Some of the other priests snickered at that steadying their weapons.

The head priest looked up, "They won't be able to make it to the inner gates." A cold breeze past through them. "And if they do, they won't be able to see much."

…..

The head priest lead the group of four through the grounds and into the main temple, "You really did make a mess of things coming here, any reason why?"

"Well….. We're on a mission while lover boy protects her and fight the dark kingdom in the process." Felidae spoke for the group. The others were looking around into the golden halls that few were able to enter since its construction.

"Alright then we'll open the gateways, only in the region he resides in for the moment."

"Thank you," Plecia gushed thankful that it wasn't a total fail. "And the golden crystal?"

A small laugh escaped the priest, "He never needed anyone to retrieve it for him, he could summon it to his person if he so wished to he just chooses not to most likely till the silver crystal is recovered."

…..

Meanwhile the eleven other priests were languidly awaiting the army from the dark kingdom, a game of cards between five of them had started. Two priests were play fighting with their blades as the enemies trickled into the outer regions of Atlantis's gates.

"Alright enough lallygagging, alpha team start clean up duty omega team be on standby while beta team takes out ships." A golden haired priest barked out watching them follow orders with a flash of light they off to kill some beasts.

Omega team stood in a line, just a team of two along with the man who barked orders. The two teams of four were off on their assigned task. Alpha team hooting and hollering as they started to go through the first line of youma trying to pile themselves onto the ancient grounds. They hadn't seen this kind of action since the destruction and rebirth of the universe. An archer stood ahead on the path shooting arrows with a golden streak one after the other in an inhuman speed. The three other members of the alpha team were throwing blades and slicing the youmas left and right. What most enemies didn't know about these ancient grounds and the priests was that fighting on their own grounds the priests accessed a higher level of power that had protected Atlantis from many things through the years.

While alpha team was having fun, beta team were like shadows in the light bypassing the army of youma at the gates and killing any stand still youma on guard. The beast in the waters was supposed to destroy and kill anything coming to the island as another defense mechanism that the king had made as a joke with his council. The four of them took off onto the several fleets of boats seperating to cover more ground and started to destroy them one by one.

Omega team and the lead priest watched on alpha teams fight as they prepared for orders from the high priest and the unwelcomed guests on the island. The man sighed as he looked to the distance and estimated the time of day by the sun before looking at the omega team. "Omega team finish this up for six o'clock." Without acknowledgement the two priests of omega team disappeared in a flash of white joining the three of alpha team wielding their blades.

…

"Don't worry about the priests and youma, you can say that we have the home team advantage," the high priest laughed to himself as the four looked at each other curiously and confused.

"If you say so," Vulpes sighed.

"Now all you have to do is cross through that portal and it will take you to its leyline entrance," the priest explained. "The leylines on the planet all connect to this one spot, so if you want to travel to this place follow the leyline until you reach this gate. And a reminder the gates are only opened in the country you said to be Japan now."

Nodding their heads Plecia headed in through the opened gate first, followed quickly by the cowardly men.

The high priest gave a sigh, "They really give off more trouble than they're worth, just like children." He started walking towards the commanding priest on the field to see how the teams were farring with a battle.

* * *

It was a really long night for the defenders of Tokyo, Asuga, Sora, and Jackson had to leave early in the morning to return to their posts in Japan. Endymion left sometime after they first arrived at the house leaving Serena, Ami, Rei, and Kilo staying there to properly rest.

Sammy having been in his room since he got home crept down the stairs to see what his elder sister was up too. He first noticed her blue haired friend that would normally be over all the time for some reason. Next he saw the raven haired girl talking to his sister, turning he then looked upon the larger man most likely older than them all.

Having not been seen he proceeded to creep into the living room to hear their conversation. I mean he was a teenage boy who was curious and its not like he could get in that much trouble, could he?

"Sammy?" Serena looked up to see the now caught little brother of hers. "Whatcha doing hiding?"

Puckering his lips in thought he looked to the other occupants of the room. "Didn't know if I could come down."

"Why wouldn't you? Never mind that you want to meet my friends?"

Without even responding to her question he slinked his way over to sit next to his sister. Seeing this as a sign to continue on Serena introduced her other two 'friends' officially. "The raven hair beau is Rei, she's a priestess." she whispered the last bit to him as the girl in question glared at the comment of beau.

"And this gentleman is Kilo Anders, he prefers Arctos though."

"Nice to meet you Sammy," ( **authors note sorry terrible I know but I am more terrible with names and I only came up with Kilo Anders as a way to introduce him to Serena's mom so from further on he will be known as Arctos cause I can't be bothered to remember every time I want to write him in a civilian place, terrible I know but hey I'm the author of this fanfic so Ha.** ) Arctos smiled at the young boy.

"You too I guess?" he responded weakly not completely knowing what to say to that. "What happened to the talking cat though?"

This froze the room. That's all nothing happened, either to laugh out loud or silently cry at the blatant question asked from the boy about a talking cat. A talking cat.

"You know about the cat Sammy?" Ami asked the question the others didn't know or want to say.

"Yea never shut up at night, kept telling Serena to be more responsible in training or whatever. Thought it was safe to ask since mom knew." He just shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

Thinking about it Serena realized she was fucking stupid in some things, okay most things, but she shouldn't have been **that** stupid could she? Sammy did have a point though, since mom knew it should be a safe topic to talk about it if everyone knew of said talking cat.

"I'm not as dumb as you Serena, and really did it have to be a striper outfit?" Serena laughed, slightly angry at the comment of her being dumb but couldn't be that angry as he got her sentaments on the so called uniform she had to wear.

"I think I like your brother more Serena," Rei spoke up now smiling wide.

"Everyone does," grumbled Serena sobering from her laughter.

….

A storm was starting in the distance as a young woman walked down the street with bags in hand shuffling in a purse for her keys to her apartment. A black cat slowly slunk from shadow to shadow watching the young woman. Her brown hair whipped into her face as she tried to pinpoint the noise that was following her, not the cat but something darker.

Slowly she sped her steps hoping to reach her apartment lobby so that she didn't have to drop the bags in her arms to fight some creep wanting to get fresh with her. Snickering to herself she thought of what the person would do when they realized she wasn't that defenseless as she looked.

A rumble in the distance rolled over the city signalling the beginning of a thunderstorm, a soft sigh escaped her lips as she thought of her favorite type of weather. The strong and chaotic air of the storms scent came to her calming down the rising nerves. A rattle came from the alley up ahead causing goosebumps to rise. She was prepared for this, plus she couldn't be late or else her little roomate would be angry. A roll of her eyes she straightened her back and lifted her chin and kept her strong pace praying to God that nothing was going to happen.

The small black cat trailing her caught the familiar scent, scared she quickened her steps so that she was close to the girl she hoped to be the one she thought she was.


End file.
